Horizonte
by Ginna-FanFics
Summary: Introduciendo un nuevo personaje, Seth encuentra la mujer de la que se ha imprimado. La chica, llamada Ginny, cuenta la historia de cómo se conocieron y todo lo que sucedió a lo largo de su vida desde que conoció a Seth hasta el día en que son felices.


Horizonte

Mi estomago rogaba por alimento, pero no quería detenerme a orillas del pueblo. Primero tendría que investigar si existía algún clan que proclamara el territorio, además si encontraba un buen lugar tomaría algo de comida humana. Seguí conduciendo con rapidez, no necesitaba ir más lento, mi visión y mis reflejos eran perfectos y estaba segura de que no sufriría ningún daño. Crucé el puente y entré en Forks, bajé la velocidad ya que no quería provocar algún tipo de disturbio en un lugar tan pequeño. Vi una pequeña cafetería y me detuve en el estacionamiento.

Bajé del coche, me detuve a apreciar la llovizna y me apresuré a entrar. Me giré al cerrar la puerta del local y todo el mundo me miraba. Mi coche no era muy nuevo, mi ropa era casual, debía ser lo mismo de siempre: la belleza de una foránea. Era imposible que la gente no se fijara en la belleza que poseía, claro la hija de un hada no puede ser fea.

Me senté en la barra y ordené un platillo vegetariano. Comí lentamente mientras memorizaba todos y cada uno de los rostros que había en aquel lugar, nadie fuera de lo común o eso creía. En el momento en que tomaba el último bocado, entró a la cafetería una chica hermosa, no aparentaba ser más grande que yo, tenía ojos del color del chocolate derretido, rizos de color cobre, tez blanca y emanaba un aroma dulce. Detrás de ella entró un joven de más de veinte años, piel rojiza, ojos negros y una sonrisa apantallante, despedía mucho calor y un aroma a madera de bosque. Los miré por una milésima de segundo y me volví hacía la mesera para pagarle mi orden. En cuanto le di el dinero salí del local y subí al coche.

Abrí las ventanillas y olfateé hasta encontrar el olor de la chica, conduje a mayor velocidad hasta llegar a una enorme casa blanca en mitad del bosque. Salí del coche y olfateé de nuevo, las sospechas que tenía de la chica eran ciertas, ella era un vampiro y esta enorme casa estaba llena de ellos. Me miré levemente en el vidrio y comprobé que mis ojos seguían tan azules como siempre. Subí las escaleras del porche y la puerta ya estaba abierta, comencé a hiperventilar, respirar y tener sangre en las venas no era la mejor opción cuando se estaba rodeada de vampiros.

En la puerta estaba un vampiro joven, guapo, de cabellos dorados y tez pálida, se veía fornido pero no tanto como otros a los que conocía. Subí el último escalón y me posé frente a él con mi mejor sonrisa. Esperaba que me invitara a pasar o algo parecido. Pero solo me sonrió un poco y esperó a que yo dijera algo.

-Hola –estaba segura de que la indecisión me delataba-. Mi nombre es Ginny Nightingale, me encontré con alguien que creo que es de su clan y me aventuré a venir. Quiero estar por aquí unos días y me gustaría que me indicaran donde puedo cazar.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Pasa –me hizo un gesto con la mano y pasé a la casa.

Era tan grande y espaciosa, la pared trasera era de cristal y tenía vista hacia el bosque donde más allá estaba el río. Era hermoso. Todo tenía colores claros con contrastes oscuros, definitivamente quién hubiese decorado esa casa tenía muy buen gusto. Carlisle caminó hacia la sala y yo lo seguí en silencio. La casa estaba llena de tantos olores hermosos que incluso era un poco sofocante. La sala tenía sillones blancos y mesas con maderas oscuras.

-Siéntate –me dijo, me senté en uno de los sofá y el hizo lo mismo en un pequeño sillón-. Supongo que te encontraste con mi nieta Renesmee y su novio Jacob. Fueron a comer a la cafetería del pueblo.

-Sí, creo que eran ellos. Pero ella me pareció algo extraña, tiene los ojos cafés, y eso no es algo que se vea a menudo –mi curiosidad era enorme, y mi cortesía se desaparecía.

-No, no lo es. Pero tú tampoco pareces ser algo que se vea comúnmente –su sonrisa era deslumbrante y la amabilidad en sus ojos me pareció sincera.

-Eso puedo explicarlo fácilmente –me sentí triunfante y sonreí-. Yo soy hija de padre vampiro y de madre hada, por eso mis ojos son azules, por eso mi corazón late, por eso necesito respirar –le sonreía al ver su expresión de asombro.

Escuche unos pasos danzarines en una escalera.

-Carlisle, ¿ha regresado Jacob ya? No veo nada –se quejó una vocecita aguda.

-Discúlpame, es mi hija Alice –más que un vampiro la hubiese podido confundir con un duendecillo de no ser por sus dorados ojos. Era tan bajita y esbelta que sus movimientos eran realmente graciosos.

-Hola, soy Alice –dijo con una sonrisa una vez que estuvo sentada en el suelo a un lado de Carlisle.

-Mucho gusto Alice, mi nombre es Ginny –le sonreí de igual manera y me volví nuevamente hacia Carlisle-. Como le decía al principio, Carlisle, sólo estoy aquí de paso y me gustaría saber en qué área puedo cazar sin hacer algún disturbio.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que gustes, incluso puedes quedarte permanentemente.

-Gracias Carlisle, pero estoy viajando y no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

-¿Por qué estas viajando? –preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Estoy buscando a alguien que sea como yo, y hasta el momento no lo he logrado. Aro dijo cooperar conmigo pero al final solo quería quedarse conmigo y…

-Espera, ¿Aro? –Carlisle parecía realmente sorprendido-. ¿Aro Vulturi?

-Sí, él mismo. Hace algunas décadas se ofreció a ayudarme pero al parecer era mentira. Sólo planeaba que yo formara parte de su guardia. Bastante triste –bajé la mirada al recordar al bello Alec, lo seguía amando hasta ahora.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Alice nuevamente.

-¿Físicamente o de vida? –ella asintió en respuesta de que no importaba-. Físicamente tengo 16 años y tengo 130 años de vida.

-Dices que eres parecida a Renesmee, me refiero a que naciste por parto no por conversión –dijo Carlisle con calma-. ¿También te quedaste estancada en los 17?

-No. Yo si envejezco, lento pero envejezco.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Las hadas también envejecen y mueren como cualquier ser humano, solo existen pocas diferencias entre ellos como la belleza, el control de algún elemento y el control de las estaciones del año. Al igual que un hada yo puedo controlar un elemento pero también envejezco. Por cada ocho años de mi vida envejezco un año en apariencia.

-¿Qué edad y apariencia tenías cuando conociste a los Vulturi?

-Tenía 104 años y parecía una niña de 13 años.

-Alice, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo de ropa? –preguntó una voz ruda y masculina en la entrada.

-Regreso en un momento, voy a atender al lobito –dijo Alice cuando estaba saliendo.

-¿Lobito? –pregunté a Carlisle una vez que Alice salió de la habitación.

-Amm sí, es un poco difícil de explicar. En las cercanías de Forks se encuentra una reserva india donde habitan los Quileutes. Desde hace siglos ellos se transforman en lobos cuando les llega el momento, principalmente es cuando los vampiros estamos cerca. Son nuestros enemigos naturales pero esta manada es nuestra aliada. Por lo tanto los lobos conviven mucho con nosotros. El novio de Renesmee, Jacob, es uno de los lobos.

-Fantástico –lo miraba realmente asombrada, jamás escuche nada por el estilo.

-Hermoso –dijo la voz que había escuchado antes en la puerta.

Me volví para mirar al hombre poseedor de esa ronca voz. Un joven de veinte años o más, de piel rojiza, enorme, con una sonrisa blanca a contraste de su oscura piel, estaba parado detrás de la pequeña Alice y me miraba con los ojos abiertos. Lo miré confundida, ¿no se suponía que convivía con vampiros? ¿Qué podía tener yo de sorprendente? Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia mí y yo salí disparada hacia la puerta de entrada. Pronto tuve ocho vampiros ante mí, todos mirándome con extrañeza, y un licántropo mirándome con ¿amor? ¿Admiración? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Emmett, detenla –dijo un chico de cabello cobrizo a otro chico fornido y de cabello rizado, este llegó rápidamente hacia mí y me aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Edward ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Carlisle dirigiéndose al de cabello cobrizo.

-Seth se ha imprimado –el chico dirigió su barbilla hacia mí y los demás abrieron mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

Ya había escuchado hablar de eso, la imprimación era para encontrar a la pareja del lobo. Toqué ligeramente los brazos de Emmett con el dedo índice y me soltaron al instante. Lo aparté con un ligero empujón y abrí la puerta.

-Los volverás a sentir dentro de pocos minutos. Carlisle, gracias por la hospitalidad, espero encontrarme nuevamente con usted en otra ocasión –salí y me dirigí rápidamente a mi auto.

-No puedes hacer esto –dijo una vampira con el cabello color chocolate, cuando me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta al auto-. No puedes dejar sólo a Seth.

-Puedo y lo haré –le reproché tirando de mi brazo para su mano de hierro me soltara.

-No sabes de qué se trata esto, no lo juzgues.

-Claro que lo sé, no me voy a quedar para comprobar lo mucho que me puedo resistir –toqué las manos de mi opresora, subí a mi auto y lo arranqué desde un punto muerto.

Me alejé de aquello que me ataba a ese lugar, de aquello que me retenía a quedarme, me alejé de esa persona que no me conocía y que me amaba tanto.

Dos años después

(Sábado)

Festejaba mi cumpleaños 132 en Denali con Tanya y su familia, pero ahora estaba en el lago. Como cada año, oraba al sol, al agua, a la luna, a la tierra, al fuego, al viento, a la vida. El agua jamás me había herido, pero si no hubiese podido controlarla alguna vez las cosas se hubiesen puesto mal, ahora estaba envuelta en una burbuja de agua. Terminé de orar y salí del agua para dirigirme al bosque al otro lado del lago. Corrí, salté y olfateé hasta encontrar mi árbol preferido. Escalé hasta llegar a una de las ramas más altas y contemplé el sol que intentaba esconderse detrás de la enorme llanura blanca de nieve. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ya había recorrido todo el mundo y no había encontrado a nadie como yo. ¿Qué más podía esperar? No había hadas en algún otro lugar fuera de Irlanda y el clan irlandés no me aceptaba a pesar de que Maggie se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. ¿A dónde pertenecía si en mi país no me aceptaban? El frío de Denali me estaba congelando poco a poco y yo no quería perder la poca calidez que poseía. Podía regresar a Volterra y formar parte de la guardia Vulturi. O podía regresar a… No. Tenía que quitar esa idea de mi mente, ese era el lugar al que menos pertenecía.

Me decidí a regresar a regresar de Tanya, era la segunda fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraba ahí. No abandonaría este lugar, no a menos que algo repentino me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Salte de la rama para tocar el suelo y regresar a casa pero algo me golpeo en pleno salto.

Una enorme mancha gris se estampo conmigo produciendo un gran estruendo, hubiese matado esa cosa si el instinto no me lo hubiese impedido. Mis ojos estaban cerrados desde el impacto y lo único que pude sentir fue una enorme y cálida lengua pasando a lo largo de mi rostro. Abrí los ojos sorprendida sólo para ver a un enorme lobo gris con ojos oscuros mirándome con una especie de sonrisa en el hocico, de donde se le salía la lengua haciendo una mueca graciosa. Sus dos enormes patas delanteras estaban a ambos lados de mi rostro, y las patas traseras al lado de mis piernas, estaba aprisionada. El descomunal lobo puso su cabezota sobre mi pecho, calentándome con su peludo cuerpo, y comenzó a emitir una mala imitación de un ronroneo al escuchar mi corazón.

Entonces cuando volvió a mirarme ya no era un lobo, sino el joven que yo había visto en casa de los Cullen hace dos años, aquel joven del que yo había escapado, aquel que me amaría por siempre, aquel cuyo nombre recordaba ahora: Seth Clearwater.

-Por fin te encontré –dijo Seth con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Debo regresar con Tanya antes de que comience a preocuparse –le dije intentando escabullirme de su prisión sin tocarlo con las manos.

-Por supuesto, sólo si prometes no salir huyendo como hace dos años –me pidió con rostro severo pero con ojos divertidos.

-Lo prometo –dije resignada.

Se hizo a un lado tumbándose en el suelo frío, entonces pude ver que estaba totalmente desnudo. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas a causa del pudor que me dio de pronto. Sus manazas calientes tocaron mi cuello y me miro con sus profundos ojos oscuros, levante la vista y me sentí aún más avergonzada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Vacile.

-¿Podrías ponerte un poco de ropa? No acostumbro ver hombres desnudos –me gire dándole la espalda aún demasiado apenada. Escuche el deslizar de la tela y cuando deje de escucharlo me volví para verlo.

-¿Así te parece bien? –preguntó mientras daba una vuelta como si fuese un modelo.

-Perfecto –sonreí al verlo portar unos pantaloncillos cortos desgarrados en mitad de aquel frío, comencé a caminar rumbo al río para ir a casa de Tanya-. ¿Qué es lo que haces por estos rumbos?

Vacilo un poco y agacho la cabeza. Era tan alto que a su lado yo me parecía a Alice junto a cualquier persona normal. Seth irradiaba tanto calor que me daban ganas de abrazarlo para no sentir tanto frío.

-Pues, desde que te fuiste de Forks te he seguido el rastro. Me dirigía a buscar a Tanya para pedirle asilo por unos días, entonces te vi y planee emboscarte –sonrió a pesar del cansancio.

Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía muy demacrado. Me sentí un poco culpable de su cansancio. ¿Me amaba tanto como para buscarme a lo largo de todo el mundo? Me quede callada esperando a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Solo me miro mientras caminábamos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó cuando estuvimos a orillas del río.

Salte con gracia y él detrás de mí, el viento helado azoto contra mi rostro produciéndome un escalofrío cuando toque el suelo.

-No quería hacerte daño –aumente la velocidad intentando escapar de él pero me agarro del brazo.

-No me harás daño –entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y beso mi frente.

Me puse tensa. ¿Por qué se atrevía a tocarme? ¿Por qué no me alejaba ahora? ¿Es qué él estaba tan seguro de lo que decía y realmente no le haría ningún daño? Lo mire pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente nuevamente.

-Déjame estar a tu lado, no voy a hacerte daño, voy a protegerte. Solo déjame quedarme contigo –agacho la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los míos-. Si no quieres amarme está bien, seré tu amigo, tu compañero, pero quiero estar cerca de ti, yo…

Puse dos dedos sobre su boca, con toda la tranquilidad posible.

-Voy a mostrarte por qué me alejo de ti.

Me separe de su lado y me puse junto a un pequeño árbol, solo un poco más alto que yo. Toqué una de las frágiles hojas y todo el árbol se marchito inmediatamente antes de que pudiese tocar otro ser vivo. Seth abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa mirando el marchito árbol.

-Si el mundo entero se tomara de las manos en el instante en que yo toco a una persona, terminaría con la raza humana en menos de un minuto, incluyéndote. Con los vampiros tengo un efecto diferente puesto que su corazón no late, pero el tuyo sí y puedo matarte si no estoy lo suficientemente consciente de lo que hago. Estoy con Tanya por varias razones, pero la principal es que Kate me enseñe a controlar mi poder, a no usarlo cuando no lo necesito pero no he logrado nada –me arrodille en el suelo mirando mis temblorosas manos-. Por eso me aleje de ti hace dos años, por eso no puedes quedarte conmigo Seth.

Se arrodillo a mi lado y me tomo en brazos. Me beso ambas mejillas, que estaban anegadas en lágrimas. Comenzó a caminar y pude ver la parte trasera de la casa de Tanya. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué no dejaba a esta asesina?

-Seth, yo mate a mi madre cuando la toque al nacer, yo soy una… -puso sus ardientes labios sobre los míos solo para callarme.

Me alegró que no hubiese sentimientos, ni que fuese un beso como tal, solo poso sus labios sobre los míos para callarme, solo para eso. Me aparte rápidamente y baje de sus brazos. Corrí hacía la puerta trasera de la casa, Eleazar y Carmen me esperaban con los brazos abiertos, puse una gran sonrisa y les dije:

-¡Regresaron! –me lance a sus brazos.

-Lamentamos habernos perdido el principio de tu fiesta –dijo Carmen disculpándose mientras besaba mi frente, pero arrugo la nariz-. ¿Y esto?

-Culpable –dijo Seth levantando una mano y caminando hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-Joven Seth, ¿qué hace por estos lugares tan fríos? –preguntó Eleazar tendiéndole una mano que Seth apretó con amabilidad, saludo a Carmen con un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a Eleazar.

-Estoy aquí de visita –me miró fugazmente, seguramente ellos lo habían notado-. Además Carlisle envió un mensaje para Tanya y para ti, Eleazar.

-Que gusto saber de Carlisle, pasen –se hizo a un lado y espero a que Carmen y yo entráramos para hacerlo ellos después.

-¿Qué te regalaron Tanya y Kate? ¿Dónde están ellas? –me preguntó Carmen mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina-. ¿Qué quieres comer, cariño?

-No importa tía Carmen, lo que cocines estará muy bien, además muero de hambre –llamaba a Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett y Kate, tíos, y a Tanya la llamaba mamá. A ninguno le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario Tanya y los demás se mostraban afectuosos conmigo, en especial Tanya.

-Debiste cazar.

-Ya sabes lo que opino de eso tía –yo era parte de la naturaleza, como los animales, por lo tanto no me gustaba dañarlos si no era necesario, se lo permitía a los demás porque sabía que no tenían otra opción pero yo si la tenía y evitaba alimentarme de sangre.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde están Tanya y Kate? –no preguntaba por Garrett, ya que él había dicho que se ausentaría unos días.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Salí para orar, como cada año, después de que desayune y regreso para encontrarlos a ustedes y ellas han desaparecido. Genial –admití por la rapidez con que había preparado mi comida.

-¿Y el joven Seth? –preguntó después de que metí el quinto bocado entre mis dientes, casi me atraganto al oír su pregunta.

-¿Qué hay con él? –esperaba que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

-Vamos Ginny. Sé lo que él quiere de ti y no sé por qué te niegas –la mire con incredulidad y volví a mi comida-. Está bien, lo sé. Pero no veo algún peligro en eso, Kate te está enseñando a…

-Sólo me está enseñando como ser más peligrosa, ¿cómo se supone que lo controle si solo lo expando por todo mi cuerpo? Así es más grande el peligro porque ya no necesito tocar a la gente, basta con que simplemente me rocen un poco –había comenzado a gritar y gesticular con las manos sin darme cuenta.

-Tranquila, si sale también puede entrar ¿cierto? –acarició mis manos y me levante para meter el plato al microondas.

-Quizá tengas razón –sonrió al ver que cedía-, pero hasta que no pueda hacerlo no me permitiré tener contacto con seres vivos más de lo casual, mucho menos con Seth.

Ambas bajamos la vista hasta que el horno timbro, puse mi plato sobre la mesa y comí en silencio. Carmen me comprendía pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, le dolía ver a Tanya sola pero lamentaba más que yo estuviese sola, puesto que yo moriría a no ser que encontrara La Fuente de la Juventud. Tanya tenía la eternidad para encontrar al hombre que pudiera amar pero yo no. Kate tenía a Garrett, Carmen a Eleazar, Tanya a la eternidad y, yo era peligrosa.

Seth y Eleazar hablaban tranquilamente en la sala. Termine de comer, agradecí a Carmen y nos dirigimos a la sala. Eleazar me miró detenidamente, puso mueca de desaprobación, suspiró y continuó hablando con Seth. Arquee una ceja y lo mire inquisitivamente pero me ignoró.

-¿Qué ocurre Eleazar? –le pregunté finalmente.

-¿Eleazar? ¿Ya no soy tío Eleazar? –me respondió con gesto ofendido.

-No me esquives –respondí cortante.

-Bien, bien. No te alteres –su sonrisa divertida me sorprendió-. Es solo que pasa un poco después del medio día y parece que te has estado revolcando en el lodo. ¿Crees que a Tanya le gustará verte así en tu cumpleaños?

Baje la vista y explore mi ropa. Eleazar tenía razón: parecía que había estado en el lodo todo el día. Mi blusón azul celeste estaba lleno de hojarasca y tierra, y mi pantalón blanco parecía gris. Mire a Seth para sacarle la lengua y este me sonrió de manera pícara.

-No es mi culpa, yo hubiese regresado limpia como siempre de no ser porque el lobo me embistió, tirándome al suelo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Seth tu también estas muy sucio. A Tanya no le gustará verlos así, anda Ginny a la ducha. Deje una caja sobre tu cama, es parte de nuestro regalo. Mientras iré al pueblo a buscar algo de ropa para Seth –dijo Carmen con una sonrisa, le dio un beso a Eleazar, acarició la mejilla de Seth, me abrazo y salió para irse al pueblo en su auto.

-Vuelvo enseguida –dije mientras besaba la frente de Eleazar, acaricié el hombro de Seth y subí corriendo las escaleras.

La ducha caliente me reconforto, devolviéndome un poco de la vida que se me escapaba de las manos como el agua que corría entre mis dedos. Seth, Seth, Seth. Era todo lo que podía pensar, mi cabeza se encontraba repleta de su imagen. Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura. Pero no iba a dañarlo, por ese mismo amor que le tenía no podía permitirme dañarlo. Él ahora era todo para mí y si algo le pasaba no podría perdonármelo nunca. Le daría gusto a él y al resto de mi familia por un tiempo, pero hasta cierto límite, yo no dejaría que ambos nos amaramos más. Ya había planeado irme, de cualquier manera, y ahora era algo definitivo, algo que tendría que pasar a cualquier costo.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla, sequé mi cabello y al terminar volví a mi habitación. Abrí la caja que estaba sobre la cama y admire el vestido que Carmen y Eleazar me habían obsequiado, era hermoso. Me vestí rápidamente y volví al baño para cepillar mi cabello, lo deje suelto para que adornara al vestido. Me calcé unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y salí de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos. Troté a velocidad humana hacia las escaleras y cuando estuve ante ellas me aclaré la garganta de forma audible para que todos me mirasen.

Bajé las escaleras lenta y animadamente, todos soltaron un suspiro cuando me miraron. Me volví hacia todos y vi que Seth no estaba, seguramente estaría duchándose, pero Tanya y Kate ya habían regresado. Al llegar al pie de la escalera me di una vueltecita y les lucí mi atuendo. Carmen y Eleazar sonrieron gustosos y, Tanya y Kate se mostraron sorprendidas. Caminé hacia ellos y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, éramos una bella familia.

-¿Dónde está Seth? –pregunté cuando me soltaron.

-Se está dando una ducha –respondió Eleazar con calma.

-Bien, necesito hablar con ustedes –mi tono era serio. Caminé hacia el comedor, lugar donde siempre hablábamos los asuntos familiares, con los demás tras de mí.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Ginny? –preguntó Tanya, una vez sentados.

-Se trata de que voy a estar con Seth –todos sonrieron de felicidad-, pero no para siempre.

-Pero… -Carmen interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar por favor. Ustedes sabían desde hace tiempo que si mis prácticas con Kate no funcionaban yo me iría, ¿cierto? Pues la decisión sigue ahí, tenemos tres meses para que esto funcione o, sí no, yo me iré a donde los Vulturi. Eso es todo, Seth acaba de salir de la habitación de huéspedes y viene hacia acá. Nada se le comenta a él.

El resto de la familia asintió y suspiraron. Salimos todos juntos del comedor y fuimos a la sala a esperar a Seth. Solté una pequeña exclamación al verlo, estaba tan guapo. Pantalón negro, zapatos negros y la camisa del mismo tono de azul que mi vestido. Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, le hice una pequeña reverencia y le tendí mi mano.

-¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme, hermoso príncipe?-le dije seriamente, provocando una sonrisa en Seth y unas cuantas risitas detrás de mí. Para mi sorpresa, Seth tomó mi mano y me subió a su hombro como si fuese un saco de papas. Los demás se rieron de mí.

-Este príncipe muere de hambre y espera que su princesa le prepare algo de comer antes de que se convierta en un feroz lobo –dijo con parsimonia mientras me llevaba a la cocina.

Me sentó en la mesada, poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cintura y acercándose hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Me miró con esos ojos oscuros llenos de fuego, me sonroje intensamente.

-¿Qué está pasando Ginny? –preguntó de manera formal.

-¿De qué hablas? –respondí confundida.

-Ginny, estaremos en el patio acomodando todo para la fiesta, tienen dos horas para estar listos –gritó Kate desde la sala, interrumpiéndonos.

-Sí, gracias Kate –respondí bajito, ella me escucharía de cualquier modo. Me volví hacia Seth, me escabullí de sus brazos y fui directo a la nevera. Preparaba lasaña cuando Seth continuo hablando.

-Me refiero a que ahora te comportas diferente conmigo y quiero saber por qué –me miraba con severidad.

-Quiero estar contigo, esa es la razón de mi comportamiento –me volví para mirarlo-, ¿no te gusta?

-Me gusta –me quitó un poco de salsa que tenía en la mejilla, después se metió el dedo en la boca-, pero me parece extraño. ¿Cuánto durará?

-Durará el tiempo necesario, lo que tenga que durar –respondí, un poco más rudo de lo que esperaba-. Trata de no pensar en el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió levemente y se sentó a la mesa. Metí la lasaña al horno y comencé a mezclar ingredientes para hacer pastelillos. Seth comenzó a tararear una canción que no reconocí y me volví para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa, él solo me devolvió la sonrisa y continuó tarareando. El horno timbró para que sacara la lasaña y con cuidado la tomé, protegiéndome las manos para no quemarme, y la puse frente a Seth con un tenedor al lado.

-Come con calma y modales, ¿vale? No quiero tener que limpiar toda la cocina –le pedí mientras buscaba una botella de gaseosa en la nevera. La encontré y le serví en un vaso, dejando la botella en la mesa.

-Eso demuestro lo poco que me conoces –respondió él con tono divertido.

Me senté a la mesa, frente a él para mirarlo comer. Me sorprendió ver que se levantaba en busca de un plato, iba en la segunda puerta de la alacena cuando me levante y puse el plato sobre la mesa, le serví una ración considerable de lasaña y volvimos a sentarnos. Y me había equivocado, él si tenía modales. Yo creía que por estar hambriento olvidaría todo lo que era su vida como humano, pero no fue como yo lo pensaba. Me quedé admirándolo mientras degustaba la comida. Se veía tan bien enfundado en esas ropas. La camisa se pegaba al musculoso pecho y a los fornidos brazos, me sonrojé cuando se volvió para mirarme y desvié la mirada de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –preguntó. Vacilé un poco.

-¿No te molestan esas ropas? Quiero decir, siempre andas por ahí solo con unos pantaloncillos cortos y ahora estás vestido de pies a cabeza, ¿no te molesta?

-Es un poco incómodo pero está bien, de vez en cuando hay que vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, ¿cierto? –me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿te había dicho ya que te vez muy bien? –le dije sonriendo vergonzosamente.

-Oh, gracias –su cara mostraba sorpresa y aún así se veía hermoso-. Tú no te ves nada mal, me atrevo a decir que cualquier modelo te envidiaría.

-Eso no es justo para las modelos, ¿cuántas de ellas son un ser sobrenatural?

-Cierto –dijo pensativo, se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer.

Lo admiré nuevamente, esta vez con un enfoque diferente. Oh sí, mis deseos eran tan carnales como los de cualquier sucio humano pervertido. Nunca había estado con alguien y Seth no sufriría las consecuencias de mis deseos. Todo su ser era tan inmensamente atractivo: sus manos grandes, su cuerpo musculoso, su cara aniñada, sus ojos oscuros, sus carnosos labios, su cabellera corta y negra, su piel morena y cálida, era tan perfecto. Su manera de ser también me encantaba, amaba esa parte de él, era lo que más amaba, pero la manera intensa de amor que tenía hacia mí no era de mi total agrado.

-Gracias Ginny, estuvo delicioso –dijo una vez que hubo terminado con toda la gaseosa y la lasaña que había preparado.

-No hay de qué –sonreí, sonó el timbre del horno nuevamente-. ¿Aún tienes espacio para un pastelillo?

-Solo para unos cinco –nos reímos hasta que puse los pastelillos frente a él, hizo una mueca de sorpresa para luego agregar-. Pensándolo bien, no creo tener espacio para más de dos.

-Eso no molestaría a mi ego –le dije sonriendo. Terminó con los dos pastelillos en menos tiempo del que yo tarde en meter los trastos al lavavajillas.

-Ginny, tienes talento para esto de la cocina y lo digo en serio –subíamos las escaleras para ir al cuarto de huéspedes, que ahora era el de Seth, para que él se lavara la boca.

Me asombré al entrar, ya que el cuarto estaba decorado como si él fuese a quedarse por un largo tiempo. Al parecer, Carmen había adoptado algunas de las habilidades de Alice. Una vez que Seth entró al baño me abalancé al armario para comprobar que había suficientes prendas como para dos años y todas de su talla. Lo sentí detrás de mí y me volví lentamente.

-Te topaste con Carmen y Eleazar cuando venías hacia acá y, ellos te dijeron cómo y dónde encontrarme, ¿cierto? –le dije con mis manos en la cadera.

-No quería decirte nada porque supuse que te molestarías.

-Supusiste bien –suspiré varias veces para calmarme-, pero qué importa ahora, ya estás aquí.

Le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña y salté a sus brazos. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas y terminamos en la cama, él sobre mí. Sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, despidiendo un aroma forestal y una calidez abrazadora, sentía su cuerpo pero no sentía ningún peso, sentía su cuerpo y sentía su corazón latiendo sobre mí. Apartó algunos cabellos de mi rostro y me miró con los ojos inundados de fuego y pasión. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de mi cuello, sosteniendo mi nuca. La otra mano la bajo hasta mi cintura, acercando más nuestros cuerpos. Se acercó lentamente a mí y besó mi cuello, pude sentir sus ardientes labios sobre mi piel, ardiendo.

En una esquina. Agazapada en una esquina. Así me encontraba luego de que Seth besase mi cuello. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y las manos y pies sosteniéndome de la pared. Él me miraba con confusión, aún desde la cama, y respiraba hondo para controlarse. Miré sus manos, se habían convertido en puños y temblaban un poco. Yo dejé de respirar, para comenzar a hiperventilar. Me había besado y estaba por continuar haciéndolo, mis deseos me impulsaban a tocarlo y cuando estuve por hacerlo recordé el daño que podría hacerle. La miré a los ojos, expresaba tanta tristeza en su rostro. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Me relajé al instante.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba mi límite? ¿Jamás podría pasar a más de un beso? Me derrumbé en el suelo, pensando en la posibilidad de que mi contacto con Seth fuese nulo. Me sentí destrozada pero aún así no dejaría que esto afectara a Seth, al menos no más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Me levanté con rapidez, entré en el baño de la habitación de Seth, me limpié el rostro. Malditas lágrimas. Salí corriendo de la habitación pero me golpeé con algo… o alguien.

-Perdón, sólo venía a decirte que Tanya quiere que bajes –Seth nunca se comportaba de una manera tan fría.

-Oh sí, gracias –emprendió el camino de regreso, era ahora o nunca-. Seth –se volvió hacia mí-, perdón, es solo que no…

-No quiero explicaciones Ginny, además quién soy yo para merecer tu compañía –caminó con una rapidez grácil y se perdió de mi vista.

Genial, lo había lastimado más de lo que pensaba. Suspiré resignada y emprendí mi camino hacia las escaleras. Bajé para encontrarme con una casa enorme y vacía, nada más y nada menos que soledad pura. Recorrí la casa hasta llegar a la gran puerta trasera, abrí y salí al frío e inmenso patio. Mi familia estaba ahí, incluso Garrett, pero a Seth no se le veía por ningún lado. Tío Garrett me sonrió y abrió sus brazos hacia mí, corrí hacia él y me metí en su abrazo. Garrett era mi favorito, había visto en cambio en el color de sus ojos y me fascinaba.

-¿Cómo le ha ido a mi sobrina favorita en su cumpleaños? –preguntó sin soltarme aun.

-Tío Garrett, no puedes tener favoritos cuando solo tienes una sobrina.

-Cierto, muy lista, muy lista –nos reímos de sus ocurrencias.

-Garrett, deja que respire y ven a darme un beso –dijo Kate alzando un dedo para atraerlo, él me soltó al instante y fue a besarla.

Me reí un poco. Miré la decoración del patio. Azucenas por doquier, mis flores favoritas. El gathering se encontraba en el fondo, en las orillas del bosque. Había mesas, con sus respectivas sillas, adornadas con telas azules y más azucenas. Le sonreí a Tanya, puesto que ella había organizado todo. Volví mi vista hacia la comida y el enorme pastel capto mi atención, era tan grande como un pastel de bodas y era azul, como todo lo demás. Corrí y abracé a Tanya con toda la fuerza que poseía.

-Oh mi pequeño osezno desnutrido –así me llamaba de cariño-, espero que la decoración no sea exagerada.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! Todo es tan azul y tan hermoso –le dije sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste, me haces tan feliz –besó mis mejillas y mi frente, luego se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirí.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Seth salió muy triste –Tanya tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus delgadas cejas casi se tocaban.

-¿Dónde está él? –no lo había visto desde que me dio el comunicado de Tanya.

-Dijo que vendría después, que se sentía ajeno a la celebración –hice una mueca de disgusto, estaba tan enojado que decidió irse-. ¿Qué paso?

-Me besó, estaba por tocarlo y continuar con el beso, pero reaccioné y me fui contra la pared. Después solo salió sin decir nada y regresó solo para comunicarme que me querías aquí –le conté con rapidez.

-Ginny, él está muy mal, no se siente bien. Tenemos que esperar a que regrese para aclarar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí levemente. Tanya estaba en lo correcto, debíamos esperar. Ayudé con las pocas decoraciones que faltaban y pronto estuvimos listos. El timbre de la puerta sonó y corrí a abrirla. Ahí, con una camisa verde esmeralda y un pantalón negro, estaba Roger, mi mejor amigo del colegio. Le sonreí gustosa, adoraba verlo fuera del colegio. Me abrazó con cariño y me miró con ternura.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señorita –me dijo mientras desordenaba mi cabello y me tendía una cajita alargada de color blanco con un pequeño lazo azul.

-Gracias grandote –y que si lo era, media casi el doble de lo que yo-. Pasa.

Cerré la puesta luego de que Roger entrase. Lo miré fijamente, estaba tan guapo. Su camisa esmeralda iba con el color de sus ojos, esmeralda también, y el color negro de su pantalón iba con su piel blanca y su cabello castaño. Roger había sido mi deseo carnal más grande desde que llegué a Denali, y lo seguía siendo, aún después de la llegada de Seth.

-Entonces, haciendo cuentas, te conozco desde hace dos años, este es el segundo cumpleaños que celebramos juntos y aún no has cambiado nada. Me sorprendes –nos reímos entre dientes y me tomó por la cintura, dándome una vuelta para quedar frente a él-. Dos años y hoy será especial.

Se quedó pensativo mientras seguíamos caminando, lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No tuve tiempo de pedir una explicación porque cuando estábamos por salir llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Resoplé un poco molesta.

-Ve a saludar a la familia, regreso pronto –le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí hacia la puerta, abría rápidamente-. ¡Sophie! ¡Chase!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny! –gritaron al unísono mis otros dos amigos del colegio.

Sophie y Chase eran novios desde hacía unos pocos meses, siempre se veían bien y hoy no era la excepción. Venían combinados por el color fucsia. Sophie era una chica alta, morena y con un cuerpo escultural, sus ojos eran color chocolate al igual que su cabello, que ahora usaba corto. Hoy ella vestía un vestido de cóctel, muy hermoso. Chase era un poco más alto que Sophie, pero menos que Roger, era blanco y rubio con ojos castaños; hoy vestía camisa y pantalón negros, acompañados por una corbata del mismo color que el vestido de su novia.

Me dieron su enorme regalo y salimos al patio. Saludaron a la familia y a Roger mientras yo dejaba mis presentes en la mesa de obsequios. Sophie se quedó pasmada con la decoración, siempre le había sorprendido el buen gusto que tenía mi familia en todo tipo de ocasiones y detalles. Tanya se ofreció la puerta principal y Kate se quedó en la puerta del patio para conducir a las personas, en verdad se los agradecí mucho. Carmen y Eleazar se adentraron en una serie de jueguitos infantiles. Garrett, Chase y Roger mantenían una amena conversación de deportes, en la que Sophie se veía atrapada puesto que Chase la tomaba de la mano. Corrí a salvar a Sophie de la masculina charla de deportes y la llevé donde el catering.

-Y bien, ¿qué sorpresa nos espera este año? –dijo mientras tomaba un bocadillo. Sí, sorpresas. El año pasado recibí un ostentoso obsequio de parte de Aro Vulturi. Fue un antiguo diario adornado con joyas en la portada, en su mayoría zafiros. Me empeñe en decir que eran falsos pero nadie me creyó.

-No lo sé, pero espero que este año no exista ninguna sorpresa –sonreí nerviosamente, en verdad no quería ninguna sorpresa.

Pronto el patio se lleno de gente, al igual que la mesa de obsequios y, al contrario, el gathering bajaba notablemente. Bailamos todos juntos hasta que llegaron las canciones románticas. Tanya y yo habíamos insistido en que no se tocaran esas pistas, pero Kate y Carmen era unas enamoradas totalmente locas. Caminaba hacia la mesa de Tanya, escapando de las parejas cuando una mano aprisionó mi muñeca. Me volví rápidamente para mirar a mi opresor y Roger estaba ahí, con esa hermosa sonrisa pícara muy típica de él. Me hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? –dijo con sorna.

-Roger… -intenté discutir, pero ya me arrastraba hacia el centro de la pista. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo pase las mías por sus hombros. Nos movimos en silencio por unos minutos, él era un gran bailarín a comparación con muchos de los chicos del pueblo.

-Ginny –me volví para verlo a los ojos-, te ves hermosa esta noche.

Sonreí.

-Gracias, pero ¿solo esta noche? –arqueé una ceja e hice un puchero, él se rió de mí.

-Vale, te lo digo todos los días y hasta hoy lo notas –puso los ojos en blanco y nos reímos un rato, después me miró nuevamente pero ahora con mucha ternura-. ¿Recuerdas que dije que esta noche sería especial?

-Sí, lo recuerdo –fruncí un poco el ceño-, pero no sé a qué te referías.

-Te lo diré ahora, no te preocupes. Bien, no sé como comenzar –miró pensativo sobre mi cabeza, yo no dejaba de verlo con el ceño fruncido-. Ginny, he sido tu mejor amigo por dos años, he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas al igual que tú conmigo, nos hemos apoyado y protegido mutuamente y, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos. Somos tan unidos que hasta eres considerada parte de mi familia. Pero ya estoy cansado de eso.

Lo miré con el ceño aún más profundo. ¿A dónde iba todo esto? ¿De qué hablaba?

-Vale, comprendí todo hasta que llegamos a la parte donde dijiste que estás cansado –se rió de mí y acarició mi sonrosada mejilla.

-Eres tan linda e ingenua –su sonrisa tierna me confundía, normalmente sus gestos eran pícaros y me tomaba el pelo siempre que podía.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero sigo sin saber de qué va la cosa –detuve nuestro baile pero él me obligo a seguir.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora? –asentí enérgicamente- Pasa que ya me cansé de esta amistad y…

-Y ya no quieres ser mi amigo –continué con tristeza.

-¿Me permites continuar? –repuso un poco molesto y desesperado, asentí- En parte tienes razón, pero no de la manera que tú piensas.

-¿Entonces?

-Ginny, ¿en verdad no tienes idea de lo que intento decir? –me miró incrédulo.

-No, no tengo idea. Termina ya, antes de que me desespere –me giró sobre mis talones y, cuando volví a estar frente a él, me acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo –susurró a mi oído.

Seguí moviendo mi cuerpo al compás de la música. Roger seguía tan cerca de mí, podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y sus manos en mi cintura. Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento y ahora no lo quería. Me encontraba en mitad de un triángulo amoroso, y lo peor es que yo amaba y deseaba a los dos. Así estaban las cosas, bastante complicadas. Este era, por mucho, uno de los sábados más complicados en mi vida, y había vivido muchos sábados. Me volví a Roger, su mirada estaba llena de ternura y amor, era tan diferente a la de Seth.

-Gracias –le dije sin pensarlo y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Gracias? ¿Es todo lo que puedes contestar? –sentí la molestia en su voz.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, ¿vale? –le pedí.

-No. Hablaremos de esto ahora –se detuvo y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia el bosque. Vi que Tanya se ponía de pie, le hice una seña con la mano para que permaneciera ahí y seguí caminando. Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque y cuando se detuvo me recargué en un árbol. Él se acercó y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Planeé una excusa rápida y suspiré, más mentiras.

-Habla –pidió con tono severo.

-Roger, yo te he amado casi desde que te vi por vez primera –abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa pero volvió a entrecerrarlos-, por eso me convertí en tu amiga. Yo esperaba que tú sintieras algo por mí y me lo dijeras, pero nunca paso nada.

-Bien, pues ya lo dije –repuso molesto.

-Sí, pero ahora es muy tarde –bajé la mirada con tristeza, él tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro hasta que volvimos a mirarnos.

-¿Muy tarde? ¿Por qué? –su ceño fruncido mostraba confusión.

-Terminando este año escolar me voy a Italia –pude decir entre sollozos, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

-¿Italia? ¿Por qué? Ginny, acabas de llegar, no te puedes ir, no ahora –tenía mi rostro entre sus manos y me miraba con desesperación. Respiré varias veces para dejar de sollozar y lo miré directo a los ojos.

-Cuando comenzó el semestre envié una solicitud a un colegio en Italia, la respuesta llegará dentro de un mes. Me voy porque la vida en familia no es lo mío, viví muchos años con mi padre y aquí hay demasiadas personas. No quiero estar aquí –él se apartó y se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¿Ellos… ya lo saben? ¿Tu familia? –me arrodillé a su lado.

-Sí, ellos lo saben –le dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Por esta razón –limpié una de sus lágrimas y se la mostré-. No quería que nadie sufriera por mi partida, no quería que nadie se lamentara.

-No te vayas –suplicó, tomando mis manos.

-No tengo razones para quedarme –solté su rostro, me puse de pie y me alejé un poco.

-Tu familia, el colegio –se levantó y aprisionó mi rostro con sus grandes manos-. Yo.

Resoplé mientras fruncía el ceño, aparté sus manos con un pequeño golpe y caminé de regreso a mi fiesta. Escuché sus pasos tras de mí, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, me dio una vuelta y me besó. Sus labios se movían furiosamente contra los míos, sus manos se apretaban a su cuerpo, sus dientes mordían mis labios con brutalidad pero sin dañarme y su lengua exploraba la inmensidad de mi boca. Mis brazos caían a mis costados, no quería dañarlo. Correspondí el beso y cuando terminó me volví para seguir caminando hacia la fiesta. Me detuve en el linde del bosque y suspiré varias veces. Salí del bosque sonriendo y me metí a bailar con el tío Garrett.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin algún otro percance. Las personas fueron retirándose poco a poco, dándome sus mejores deseos y felicitándome nuevamente. Yo agradecí por la asistencia y los presentes. Al final sólo quedamos Sophie, Chase, Roger, mi familia y yo. Tanya entró en el bosque un momento y regresó acompañada de Seth. Él traía la camisa desfajada pero aún así se veía muy bien. Lo miré avergonzada y me volví hacia mis amigos.

-Lastima, este año no hubo sorpresas –se quejaba Sophie.

-Sí, me hubiese gustado ver qué costoso obsequio te darían –agregó Chase.

-Vamos, ¿qué más quieren? Fue una excelente fiesta –comentó Roger, seguía siendo él mismo o, al menos, eso parecía. Sentí una calidez en mi espalda y supe que era la mano de Seth, su anatomía ya me era familiar.

-Discúlpame –susurró a mi oído.

-Oh, chicos, les presento a Seth, un amigo de la familia. Viene desde Washington –les comunique a mis amigos; Seth los saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y los demás, excepto Roger, le sonrieron-. Seth, ellos son Sophie, Chase y Roger.

-Gusto en conocerlos chicos –ahora que observaba bien, Seth y Roger eran de la misma altura y complexión.

-Igualmente –agregaron los tres al unísono, aunque estuve segura de que Roger no pensaba lo mismo.

-Te perdiste la fiesta Seth –dijo Sophie, siempre tan social.

-Sí, lo sé y lo lamento muchísimo –ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa-, pero ya lo compensaré.

Todos reímos ante su comentario. Luego de un rato de conversaciones sin sentido, Sophie y Chase se despidieron, después de que los acompañé a la puerta y les agradecí por todo, me volví al patio para comprobar que la familia se había movilizado en la limpieza. Roger y Seth también estaban ayudando, aunque parecía una competencia. Ambos se habían levantado las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, exhibiendo sus musculosos pectorales. Ambos se veían sumamente sensuales, tristes y molestos. Esto sería difícil. Dejé mis zapatos en la puerta y salí al patio para recoger la comida que había quedado del banquete, yo entraba y salía de casa con pilas de recipientes llenos de comida que iban a parar a la nevera. Terminamos luego de una hora.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, ¿vale? –dijo Roger cuando ambos estuvimos en la puerta principal, yo solo asentí levemente- Te amo.

-Gracias por venir y gracias por el presente –besé su mejilla-. Te veo el lunes. Te quiero.

Roger se fue a su auto y yo esperé hasta que desapareció de mi vista y mi oído. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella, resbalando hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes del día pasaron por mi mente. Agua, nieve, lobo, Seth, Carmen, Eleazar, vestido azul, comida, familia, comedor, Seth, comida, Seth, Seth, Garrett, azucenas, pastel, Roger, Sophie y Chase, baile, música, personas, bosque, Roger, vacío, Seth, Roger, Seth, Roger. La velocidad era más que sobrehumana, además hay que notar las repetidas veces que Seth apareció en el día. Sentí calor en mi costado izquierdo, abrí los ojos y Seth estaba de cuclillas a mi lado, mirándome con atención.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó de manera indiferente y fría.

-Estoy cansada –bostecé unas cuantas veces mientras Seth seguía mirándome.

-Vamos –dijo al fin.

Pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y la otra por debajo de mis piernas, y me alzó en brazos. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y apoyé mi frente contra su oreja. Inspiré profundo en su cuello y se detuvo un momento, después siguió caminando. Olía a bosque, a nieve y a sal, había estado en la costa. Llegamos a mi habitación y me acunó en un solo brazo para abrir la puerta, luego apartó la ropa de cama para depositarme en ella. Me aferré a su cuello para que no pudiera irse pero no sirvió mucho, ya que con la mano libre tiró un poco de mi brazo y caí en la cama. Lo miré desconcertada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Quédate –le pedí cuando estuvo frente a la puerta.

-Ginny, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero yo no quiero un juego así –su severidad me asustaba.

-Quédate –volví a pedir. Se giró de pronto y llegó hasta mi lado, yo estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y cuando se sentó en ella me abalancé contra él, pero me apartó con cuidado.

-¿Por qué a él si lo puedes besar? –preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué a tu amigo, el tal Roger, si lo puedes besar? –no sabía si eran celos, molestia o tristeza lo que anunciaba su voz.

-Bien, puedes irte –no iba a hablar de eso con él.

-Solo respóndeme esa pregunta, solo eso quiero –me miró con los ojos llenos de súplica, me sonrojé al pensar en la respuesta.

-Él no me hace perder el control –respondí avergonzada.

-¿Qué? –estaba sorprendido._ Esto me avergonzará demasiado_, pensé.

-Familia finjan que no escuchan esto, por favor –pedí bajito, sabiendo que todos ellos me escucharían-. Bien, a pesar de ser híbrido vampiro-hada, soy mujer y he estado ciento treinta y dos años sin besar ni tocar a un hombre. Luego llegas tú, con todo ese fuego por dentro, y despiertas la pasión en mí. Puedo perder el control y hacerte daño, y no quiero eso. Él no despierta nada en mí.

Bajé la vista avergonzada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos. Sentí todo mi cuerpo arder, Seth me había puesto en su regazo y me envolvía con sus brazos. Lo miré con el rostro color escarlata a causa del calor y la vergüenza, él sonreía ampliamente. Sus manos reposaban en mi cadera pero una de ellas fue subiendo lentamente hasta mi espalda, sus dedos tiraron suavemente del listón del escote de la espalda de mi vestido. Abrí los ojos totalmente horrorizada, él me miraba con picardía y sus ojos ardían en pasión. Me puso de pie y el vestido se deslizo por mi cuerpo hasta quedar en el suelo, dejándome semidesnuda. Me sentí avergonzada, pero Seth me miraba con admiración. Se levantó suavemente y me abrazó con su cálido cuerpo.

-Tanya me contó algo que nos puede ayudar –dijo mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos-, dijo que me podría proteger.

Por fin, sacó de su bolsillo un par de vendas. Las miré extrañado y comprendí que no eran simples vendas, eran vendas reforzadas con químicos que impedían el paso total de mi poder. Tanya las había fabricado con mucho esmero y Kate las usaba cuando me enseñaba a pelear sin poderes. Seth me tomó en brazos y se sentó, dejándome nuevamente en su regazo. Aún me sentía avergonzada con mi desnudez ante él, pero parecía no importar puesto que comenzó a vendarme las manos con mucho cuidado de no dejar un espacio libre. Cuando termino me miró triunfante.

-Solo quiero retar a nuestro autocontrol –susurró a mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera con su voz.

Me puso de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez mucho más cerca de él, nuestras rodillas se tocaban. Me miraba con ternura mientras yo no podía decir ni hacer nada, la vergüenza me estaba matando. Se quedó unos minutos mirándome y después puso sus manos en mi cadera. Una de sus manos acarició mis piernas mientras la otra aún sostenía mi cadera. Cerré los ojos y tragué pesado, mis nervios eran más grandes que todo mi dese. Sentí sus labios en mi abdomen y ya no me pude resistir. El deseo me ganó y me abalancé contra Seth, lo tumbé en la cama y me senté sobre su abdomen. Le arranqué la camisa de un tirón, destrozándola en miles de pedazos. Acaricié su pecho con las vendadas manos mientras él seguía con las manos en mi cadera. Me fui contra sus labios y los besé con toda la pasión que tenía dentro, incluso creo que mordí sus labios con demasiada fuerza porque soltó un gemido y clavó sus dedos en mi piel. Estaba por arrancarle el pantalón cuando se zafó de mí, dejándome tumbada en la cama. Comenzó a levantar los pedazos de su camisa y salió de mi habitación. Escuché una risita de su boca y me quedé extrañada.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui a mi armario. Salí envuelta en una bata de seda negra, camine hacia la habitación de Seth y abrí la puerta sin llamar. Él estaba ahí con el pecho descubierto, sin zapatos y sus manos en la nuca. Se rió de mí y cerró los ojos.

-Ginny, voy a tener que quejarme con quién sea que te enseño modales –dijo con tono divertido. Refunfuñé mientras me paraba al pie de la cama con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunté molesta.

-Debo decir que te ves hermosa en esa bata –me sonrió con picardía-, y también sin ella. Aunque debo decir que te prefiero sin ella.

-Basta, ¿por qué me dejaste así? –insistí de nuevo. Se levantó y se paró delante de mí, me abrazó.

-dije que solo jugaría con nuestro autocontrol –me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-, y así lo hice.

Salí de su abrazo y camine furiosa hacia la puerta, su mano me opresó la muñeca y me giró con rapidez.

-Suéltame –le dije con rudeza.

-Ginny, te gusta jugar tus juegos pero no te justa jugar él de los demás, eso no es justo –me respondió con frialdad. Dejé de imponer fuerza.

-Yo no estoy jugando –dije sollozando-, trato de protegerte.

Me derrumbé en el suelo, con la mano de Seth sosteniéndome. Se inclinó hacia mí y acarició mis mejillas, yo sacudí la cabeza para que me soltara. Me levanté con dificultad y salí de la habitación, no pude llegar a la mía porque caí rendida de cansancio.

(Domingo)

Todo ardía, las llamas me estaban consumiendo. Mi cuerpo denudo se quemaba poco a poco, convirtiendo todo en cenizas. Jadeaba por aire, por agua. Todo estaba sofocante. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un cuerpo moreno. Sus brazos me envolvían. De ahí venía el calor, del cuerpo de Seth. Suspiré aliviada. Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo, él ya estaba despierto y me miraba con ternura.

-Buenos días amor –me dijo sonriéndome.

-Buenos días –respondí fríamente.

Salí de la cama y me metí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, me envolví en una toalla y regresé a la habitación. Seth ya no estaba ahí, entre a mi armario y tome un vestido negro, una bufanda azul y unos zapatos negros. Volví al baño, sequé mi cabello y me vestí. Cuando terminé, hice mi cama y salí de mi habitación. Y como no, me estampé con Seth. Me tomó de la cintura antes de que terminara en el suelo. Me puso junto a su cuerpo y besó mi frente.

-¿Será que siempre nos encontraremos de esta manera? –pregunté sarcástica.

-Sí, no me parece mala idea –dijo entre risas, buscó en su bolsillo y saco un pedazo de papel doblado-. Tu madre dejó esto.

Tomé el recado, lo abrí y leí en voz alta:

-"Ginny: Ya pasó un mes desde la última cacería y en verdad lo necesitamos, regresaremos mañana por la mañana. Cuídate y no dañes a Seth. Seth: compórtate. Con amor, Tanya." –terminé y resoplé, odiaba que se fueran y me dejaran sola por un día, aunque ahora no estaba sola.

-Bien, ahora tengo todo el día para fastidiarte –se rió macabramente y desordenó mi cabello, ya de por si desordenado.

-Mamá dijo que te comportaras –le recordé apuntándolo con mi dedo índice, que él se ocupó de morder.

-El que lo haya dicho no significa que deba obedecer –logré descifrar, le di un manotazo en la cabeza y soltó mi dedo-. ¡Ginny! Que violenta eres.

-Tú comenzaste –le reproché mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Sentí sus dedos en mi cadera y salté hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda.

-Ginny, baja de ahí –pidió refunfuñando. No le obedecí y en su lugar besé su nuca con cuidado. Se quedó petrificado, se estremeció un poco y su piel subió la temperatura, aún más-

-¿Aún quieres que baje? –le pregunté con la voz más sensual que podía salir de mi boca. Sacudió la cabeza dándome una respuesta negativa. Me reí entre dientes y bajé de su espalda, mientras corría hacia las escaleras me volví hacia él y le dediqué una inocente sonrisa, luego seguí corriendo.

Llegué a la cocina y comencé a sacar cosas para preparar nuestro desayuno. Ya estaba por terminar cuando Seth apareció en la cocina. Puso la mesa y se recargó en la mesada, a un lado mío. El calor que irradiaba me era tentador, me resistía a las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero ya no quería más juegos. Hoy tenía planeado llamar a mis amigos para abrir los regalos, así que desayunaríamos y me dispondría a comunicarme con ellos. Di un respingo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, me volví hacia Seth pero ya no estaba. Escuché un par de gruñidos y me apresuré a la puerta.

De un lado un lobo gris y, del otro, un Vulturi. Alec y Seth habían soltado los gruñidos. Seth se había transformado pero Alec seguía tan impasible como siempre. Me paré entre los dos, le dirigí una sonrisa de disculpa a Alec, y me volví hacia Seth. Tomé la gran cabeza de Seth entre mis manos, él no me miraba.

-Seth, tranquilo, él no viene a hacernos daño –soltó un gruñido bajo, aún sin mirarme. Me incliné más hacia él y le abracé, colocándome debajo de su peluda cabeza, acurrucándome en el calor de su cuello.

-Tranquilo, por favor –repetí, logrando un cambio ahora. Volvió a su forma humana y yo lo seguía abrazando, pero él estaba desnudo y yo con los pies en el aire. Me avergoncé por el contacto con su cuerpo. Alec carraspeó y yo solté a Seth.

Me acerqué a Alec, que fruncía la nariz a causa del olor a lobo, le besé ambas mejillas y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Él soltó una de mis manos y acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

-Extrañaba ver a alguien sonrojándose –me dijo con aquella voz tan hermosa, me puse aún más colorada.

-Alec, siempre tan lindo –mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más ancha.

-Gracias Ginny. Tú estás cada vez más cambiada –su rostro mostraba preocupación-. Solo venía a traerte algunos presentes.

Metió la mano libre en el bolsillo interno de su saco y me tendió tres pequeñas cajas de color negro con listones azules de diferentes tonos. Los tomé agradecida, lo abracé y besé su fría mejilla, pude escuchar el gruñido de Seth detrás de mí. Estando en los brazos de Alec pude recordar todo lo que había pasado con los Vulturi, aquellos terribles momentos cuando Jane me hacía sufrir, las arduas luchas con Demetri, los entrenamientos con Chelsea, los paseos con Alec. Recordé también los olores de cada uno, pero el de Alec siempre había sido mi favorito, él olía a azucenas, miel, otoño, roble y maíz. Era una combinación extraña pero a mí me parecía perfecta.

-Ginny –me llamó, separándome de él-, debo irme. Solo estoy de paso y además no quiero causarte problemas.

Nos volvimos para mirar a Seth, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, regresé mi vista a Alec cuando me percaté de que Seth seguía desnudo. Alec me sonrió, besó mis mejillas y lo vi desaparecer entre el bosque.

Cerré la puerta y fui a la sala, donde estaban todos los obsequios, ignorando a Seth. Coloqué las cajitas en el montón de presentes y me quedé contemplándolos. Iba a ser un largo día. Muchísimos regalos para abrir y ver. Suspiré con resignación y volví a la cocina. No me encontré con Seth en el camino. Serví el desayuno y comencé sin esperarlo, estaba molesta con él por no permitir que Alec se quedara más tiempo. Seth volvió pronto, completamente vestido, y se sentó a la mesa, aún temblando un poco.

-Lo siento Ginny –se disculpó mientras levantaba mi rostro. Aparté su mano y me levanté, metí mis trastes en el lavavajillas y volví a sentarme. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Sophie.

-_¿Sí?_ –respondió del otro lado.

-Sophie, habla Ginny.

-_Oh Ginny, ¿cómo estás?_ –preguntó con su aguda voz.

-Algo cansada por la fiesta, pero muy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-_Cansada también. ¿Qué se te ofrecía?_ –preguntó ansiosa.

-Vengan antes del almuerzo… o, mejor aún, vengan ahora mismo. Mi familia no está y además hay que abrir los regalos. Y… la sorpresa llegó algo tarde –escuché la emoción que la había invadido.

-_¡Voy a llamar a Chase y a Roger y estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible!_ –tuve que alejar el móvil de mi oído porque Sophie se había puesto a gritar.

-Vale, vale. Te veo pronto –colgué el teléfono y me volví hacia Seth, que ya había terminado el desayuno. Recogí sus platos y los metí en el lavavajillas.

Me recargué exhausta en la mesada, solté el aire y miré por la ventana de la cocina. El día era hermoso, luminoso pero no soleado, la nieve destellaba. Escuché a Seth moverse, luego sus manos estuvieron sobre las mías y su nariz tocó mi cuello y mis cabellos. Inhaló mi aroma y después su aliento invadió mi entorno.

-De verdad lo siento –susurró contra mi oído, produciendo un escalofrío en mí-. Sabes lo celoso que me pongo al verte expresar tus sentimientos hacia alguien más.

Me volví hacia él y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Me abrazó con fuerza, acercando nuestros cuerpos. Me quejé un poco, puesto que me costaba trabajo respirar, y me soltó solo un poco. Sus dedos se aferraban a mi cintura, podía sentir el calor de su piel. Se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi cuello, me paralicé y cerré los ojos. Mi respiración se aceleró. Me quitó la bufanda y siguió besándome. Mis brazos caían a mis lados, inertes. Uno de sus dedos recorrió el escote de mi vestido, que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis pechos. Sus labios pasaron por mis clavículas, mi pecho y parte de mis senos. Me subió a la mesada y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas por debajo del vestido. Su boca estaba, aún, cerca de mis pechos y una de sus manos intentaba bajar las mangas de mis hombros.

El timbré sonó. Me escapé y fui hasta la puerta. Me miré en el espejo del recibidor y me asusté, mi piel se había puesto del color de las cerezas. Volví a la cocina y le quité la bufanda a Seth, él me miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. El timbre de nuevo. Regresé al recibidor y me miré en el espejo nuevamente, mi piel ya había recuperado su color. Abrí la puerta. Los brazos de Roger me envolvieron y me besó los labios fugazmente. Sophie, Chase y yo teníamos los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿No nos invitas a pasar? –preguntó Roger, con una hermosa y gran sonrisa en el rostro. Vacilé.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento. Pasen –Roger fue el primero. Cuando Sophie y Chase pasaron, los tres nos miramos con confusión.

-No sabemos, venía bien en el auto –dijo Sophie.

-Vale, pasen –les tendí la mano y los dirigí a la sala. Seth estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá, haciendo zapping en el televisor.

-Hola chicos –saludó él con amabilidad. Solo Sophie y Chase le respondieron. Roger solo lo ignoró y se sentó en el piso frente a los obsequios.

-¿Comenzamos? –preguntó Sophie con alegría, una vez que estuvo sentada entre Chase y Roger.

-Comencemos –dije resignada. Seth apagó el televisor y nos prestó atención.

Hubo regalos de todo tipo. Ropa, joyas, libros, cosméticos, móviles, cd's de música, películas, reproductores de música, etc. Dejé los obsequios de mis amigos, los Vulturi y mi familia hasta el final. Abrí el enorme regalo de Sophie y Chase, lo dejé el instante, ellos se rieron de mi avergonzada cara. Sophie se inclinó hacia la caja y sacó un conjunto de lencería muy sensual. Lo colocó en el suelo para que todos lo viéramos bien. Lo tomé avergonzada y lo metí en la caja, nuevamente.

-Ese no es el real –hablaba entre risas-. El verdadero aún está en la caja.

Tomé la caja y saqué lo que había dentro. Era una cartera muy hermosa, de buena marca, con imitaciones de zafiros y tonos oscuros de azul. Chase y Sophie me miraban dudosos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Chase.

-¿Bromeas? Es bellísima, no tengo una así. Maravilloso. Gracias –me abalancé contra ellos y los abracé con fuerza humana.

-Nos alegra que te guste –dijeron al unísono, se miraron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y rieron, seguidos por nosotros tres.

-Ahora va el mío –dijo Roger y me lo tendió. Lo tomé y lo abrí. Dentro había una cadena con un corazón de plata, en uno de los lados tenía un pequeño zafiro. También había una carta, que leería después, y unos boletos de avión. Venecia, Italia. Ese era el destino de los boletos. Leí los nombres de los dos, mi nombre y el de Roger.

-¿Va en serio? –le pregunté asombrada- ¿Venecia?

-Puedes usarlos cuando gustes. Se vencen hasta dentro de un año –le tendí el suyo pero no lo tomó-. Es tuyo, puedes irte sola o llevarme contigo, tú decides.

-Roger, esto debió costarte mucho. Tómalo –insistí.

-No Ginny, son tuyos. Úsalos como prefieras.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Me ayudas? –me levanté para que me colocara la cadena, él también lo hizo. Escuché un gruñido bajo de Seth, nadie lo escucharía. Me volví y lo fulminé con la mirada, cosa que él hacia a Roger. Besé la mejilla de Roger y volvimos a sentarnos. Los de mi familia los dejaría al final.

-Llegan las sorpresas –anunció Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Este viene de Demetri Vulturi –abrí la caja pequeña y saqué un brazalete con el escudo de los Vulturi. El escudo original tenía rubíes, pero el mío tenía zafiros. Sonreí recordando a Demetri. Chase me quitó el brazalete de las manos y lo observó.

-¿Por qué ellos te mandan regalos? –inquirió dudoso.

-Ellos eran amigos de mi padre y nos recibieron por algún tiempo. Son una gran familia –expliqué brevemente, diciendo mentiras y sin dar detalles. Tomé la segunda caja.

-De Aro Vulturi –una gargantilla de plata, adornada con 17 diamantes y tres enormes zafiros. Se lo tendí a Sophie, que se quedó asombrada.

-¿Tienen mucho dinero? –preguntó de manera interesada.

-Ni te lo imaginas –tomé la tercera caja-. De Alec Vulturi.

Esta vez el rugido de Seth fue audible, por lo que todos nos volvimos a verlos. Le arrojé una pequeña caja y se tranquilizó. Abrí la caja con lentitud. Quedé paralizada al ver lo que había dentro. Compromiso. Un anillo de compromiso. Un anillo de compromiso decorado con enormes zafiros y pequeños diamantes. Alec y yo. Zafiros y rubíes. Al ver que no me movía, Sophie se levantó y se quedó paralizada, al igual que yo. Luego pasó lo mismo con Chase. Roger y Seth se miraron fugazmente y se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron al unísono. Inconscientemente cerré la caja y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi vestido. Tomé todos los demás regalos y subí corriendo a mi habitación son Sophie detrás de mí. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, ella cerró la puerta y hecho el pestillo. Dejé los obsequios en la cama, todos excepto el de Alec. Nos sentamos en el suelo, una frente a la otra, con las piernas cruzadas y puse la cajita entre las dos. La miré como si estuviese hipnotizada. Ahí no solo había un anillo, ahí había amor y pasión. Había pasado y futuro. Había un "sí" o un "no".

-Ginny, ¿qué hay con Alec Vulturi? –inquirió Sophie en voz baja.

-La familia Vulturi está integrada por los tres hermanos Vulturi, sus esposas y sus hijos. Aro, Caius y Marcus son los hermanos; Sulpicia, Atenadora y Dídima son las esposas, respectivamente. Aro tiene tres hijos, Chelsea y los gemelos Alec y Jane; Caius también tiene tres hijos, Demetri, Heidi y Santiago; y Marcus tiene cuatro hijos, Aftón, Corin, Felix y Renata. Ellos comprometieron a sus hijos desde pequeños. Jane con Corin, Chelsea con Aftón, Demetri con Renata, Felix con Heidi. Pero Santiago y Alec se quedaron solo, por lo que los comprometieron con hijas de amigos cercanos a la familia, a Santiago con Gianna y a Alec conmigo.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que debiste ir con Alec cuando tu padre murió? –preguntó con una rapidez sorprendente para un humano.

-Sí. Pero antes de que mi padre muriera me pidió que explorase el mundo antes de casarme. Dijo que aún era muy joven como para aceptar las tradiciones de los Vulturi –me quedé pensativa-. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora?

Sophie me miraba impresionada, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que creí que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Suspiré y ella despertó de su letargo. Me miró confundida mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir. Después de unos minutos se decidió.

-¿Vas a aceptar? –preguntó.

-Sophie, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo está la situación por aquí? –negó suavemente- Seth está decidido a quedarse, me ama y lo sé. Roger me declaró su amor anoche. Y lo peor, que me voy a Italia cuando se termine este semestre.

-¿Italia? ¿Vamos a ir de vacaciones? –ingenua.

-No, me mudo a Italia, a un colegio. Si me voy a Italia, aceptaré el matrimonio con Alec –dije un poco triste. No es que no quisiera casarme con él, sino que me costaba trabajo aceptar su forma de vida y olvidarme de todo lo que era ahora.

-No te puede ir… No puede dejarnos aquí… No Ginny –su rostro me estaba partiendo.

-Sophie…

-¡Sophie nada! No te vayas, por favor –me suplicó, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Me puse de pie.

-Esta decisión no está en discusión –salí de la habitación un poco molesta y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Corrí a la cocina, sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Me quedé pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Alec, Seth y Roger. Vampiro, lobo y humano. A los tres podía hacerles daño, pero a Alec no podía matarlo por siempre. Todo esto era tan complicado. Seth estaba imprimado, Alec y Roger estaban enamorados. Y yo… yo tenía el corazón en departamentos. Cada uno tenía su apartamento en mi corazón. Los amaba a los tres con la misma intensidad. No quería dañar a ninguno. Bien, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, seguía igual de confundida que siempre. Suspiré resignada. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala con suma lentitud.

-¿Cómo están los ánimos aquí? –pregunté con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner. Seth y Roger se abalanzaron contra mí y me acorralaron en una esquina.

-¿Cuál será tu respuesta? –preguntaron al unísono con voz amenazadora.

-No les importa –les empujé los hombros y salí de ahí, me dirigí a Chase-. Creo que debes ir a ver a Sophie. Le di una noticia que no le senté muy bien. Está en mi habitación.

-Bien –salió rápidamente de la sala.

Me senté en el sofá, frente al televisor y comencé a hacer zapping. Seth y Roger se sentaron a mi lado, encerrándome entre ellos. Eran tan grandes y yo tan pequeña, era como dos montañas sobre mí, solo que una estaba ardiendo. Dejé el televisor en un canal de noticieros. Puse mis manos entre mis rodillas y entrelacé mis dedos. Suspiré varias veces para quitarme el estrés.

-Ginny –llamó Chase desde las escaleras, me levante rápidamente y fui hace ellos. Sophie estaba abrazada a él-. Lamento que debamos irnos, te veremos mañana en el colegio. ¿Podrías llevar a Roger a casa?

-Sí, no te preocupes –les dije tristemente.

-Piensa las cosas, ¿vale? –me pidió Sophie mientras se despedían. Asentí sin hacerle ninguna promesa y se fueron. Cerré la puerta cuando subieron al auto. Me recargué en la pared y suspiré, ya era hora del almuerzo. Tendríamos que comer lo que había quedado de la fiesta.

Corrí a la cocina y saqué los recipientes llenos de comida. Los metí al horno y puse la mesa. Saqué gaseosa y la comida del horno. Serví y llamé a los chicos. Roger se sorprendió de la cantidad que había en el plato de Seth. Los tres agradecimos la comida y comenzamos en silencio. Conforme terminábamos de comer yo iba levantando la mesa y metiendo todo al lavavajillas. Mi semblante había recuperado su alegría y comenzaba a danzar por la cocina. Roger se rió de mí y se levantó para bailar conmigo. Seth nos miró furioso y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Roger con una sonrisa.

-¿Celos? –respondí divertida.

-¿De mí?

-¿Qué piensas de eso? –se quedó pensativo un momento y su rostro mostro un poco de tristeza, aún sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Me siento orgulloso de que sienta celos de mí. Pero creo que los dos tenemos la batalla perdida. Y aún peor, creo que yo estoy en el hoyo –sonrió resignado y yo lo abracé más fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos, tú eres la que recibió el obsequio del tal Alec. Es tan costoso y bonito. Seguro que lo elegirás a él –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me tachas de interesada? –le reproché con molestia fingida.

-Bueno… -hizo una mueca extraña- ¿No son así todas las mujeres?

-Vale, ahora soy una interesada –le saqué la lengua y él se rió de mí para después darme un beso en la frente-. Roger la pelea va igual para los tres, aún más, tú y Seth tienen un poco más de posibilidad.

-¿Por qué? –sus dudas se hicieron evidentes.

-Alec está en Italia y ustedes aquí. Alguno de los puede impedir que yo me vaya a Italia pero eso queda en ustedes –me encogí de hombros como él.

-No lo sé. Será un trabajo duro. Pero luchare por ti –sonreí ante su decisión, era tan lindo y tierno-. Ahora debo pedirte que me lleves a casa, creo que es algo tarde para seguir aquí.

-Sí, vamos.

Dejamos de bailar y salimos de la cocina. Nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta del garaje cuando pensé en Seth. Le pedí a Roger que me esperara y corrí escaleras arriba. Llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Seth y dudé en llamar. Me decidí y abrí la puerta solo un poco. Lo vi sentado en la cama, dándome la espalda. Pasé sin pedir permiso, subí a la cama y avancé hasta él. Le pasé los brazos por los hombros y miré sobre su cabeza. Entre sus manos tenía la cajita del anillo de Alec, le daba vueltas con rapidez, la abría y cerraba. Me entristecí cuando me incliné para mirar su rostro. Le acaricié los hombros.

-Voy a llevar a Roger, ¿quieres venir? –le pregunté mientras estiraba la mano y le quitaba la cajita, luego la lancé sobre la cama.

-Vamos –me respondió con tristeza.

Se levantó y, como yo lo tenía abrazado por los hombros, me llevó con él. Nos reímos mientras bajaba de su espalda, me desordenó el cabello y bajamos juntos. Roger seguía donde lo había dejado. Tomé las llaves del auto y salimos al garaje. Había siete coches ahí, todos con las ventanillas oscurecidas y de color oscuro. Cada miembro de la familia tenía su propio auto, pero siempre podíamos usar el de otro. El mío era un Ford Maverick pero hoy usaríamos el Honda Civic, que pertenecía a Eleazar.

-Conduce tú –le lancé las llaves a Seth mientras abría el garaje con el control automático.

Subimos al auto, Seth conduciendo, yo de copiloto y Roger en el asiento trasero. Seth conducía casi a mi velocidad por lo que a Roger no le molesto, ya que yo siempre manejaba cuando salíamos en las noches. Los tres charlamos y bromeamos como si no hubiese riñas entre ellos, como si esta tarde nada hubiera ocurrido. Llegamos a la casa de Roger y bajé con él para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Invertimos los papeles, ¿eh? –le dije mientras le daba un ligero codazo en las costillas. La nieve comenzaba a caer, dejando copos en nuestros cabellos y nuestros hombros. A Roger le encantaba la nieve, siempre la había comparado conmigo. Él decía que lo que teníamos en común es que éramos suaves, frías, desaparecíamos con facilidad, pero si las sostenías cerca eran cálidas. Su descripción de mí me parecía absurda, pero que más le podía hacer.

-Cierto, pero lo prefiero de la forma antigua –me dijo cuando se despedía de mí con un abrazo.

-Yo también –suspiré felizmente.

-Estás exhausta, ¿cierto? –asentí-. Ve a casa. Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana Roger –le grité cuando estaba por subir al auto. Él estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su casa despidiéndose con la mano, yo también me despedí con la mano y subí al coche.

Me desplomé en el asiento y Seth me quitó la nieve que tenía en el cabello y los hombros. Me tomó la mano izquierda y arrancó el auto. Condujo de regreso a casa a una velocidad más baja. Yo miré el blanco paisaje que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, que se fundía en una mezcla de matices verdes, blancos y azules. La belleza en la punta del mundo. No me percaté de cuando habíamos llegado a la casa, pero el aparcó en el garaje y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó con la frente surcada de arrugas.

-No sé –suspiré, soltando todo el aire que tenía guardado-. Estoy sumamente confundida, todo esto me va a matar de estrés.

Él se rió entre dientes, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesta.

-Ginny, tú sabes que yo estaré contigo para lo que necesites. No importa la decisión que tomes. Tú conoces las condiciones de la imprimación, yo seré lo que tú quieras que yo sea –pegó su frente con la mía-. Solo piensa bien las cosas, y no te arrepientas de la decisión que tomas, ¿vale?

Asentí levemente. Me encantaba su aliento a bosque. Respiré profundamente y él frunció el ceño, sonreí gustosa y salí del auto. Corrí hacía la casa. En el pasillo al recibidor, Seth me alzó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Cuando iba a aventarme en la cama, me trepé en su espalda como un mono. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al televisor. Buscó su película favorita, la metió en el reproductor de DVD's y se sentó en la cama, aún conmigo en su espalda. Pasamos la tarde viendo la película y haciéndonos bromas ligeras. Cuando estaba por terminar, Seth estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama y yo sobre su espalda.

El cansancio me estaba consumiendo, y Seth ya se había quedado dormido para cuando la película terminó. Roncaba fuerte pero con un compás que me gustaba y me arrullaba. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente, me levanté de la espalda de Seth con todo el cuidado posible. Salí de la cama y comencé a caminar de puntillas hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –la mano de Seth había aprisionado mi tobillo, me giré para verlo. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que los ronquidos habían cesado. Deslicé mi pie entre su agarre y me incliné para quedar a su altura, lo cierto es que no tuve que inclinarme mucho.

-Voy a mi habitación, me muero de sueño –hice un puchero. Él se levantó lentamente, entonces yo me enderecé. Se sentó en la cama, sobándose el cuello, y estiró una mano que aprisionó mi cintura y me atrajo a él.

-Quédate –pidió, apoyando la frente en mi brazo. Se volvió para mirarme y vi amor en sus ojos. Esos oscuros y hermosos ojos que me amaban.

-Seth, no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Anda, solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos, por favor –su calidez me invitaba a quedarme a su lado por siempre-. Por favor.

Su rostro me indicaba que si no me quedaba iba a sufrir mucho. Pero mi orgullo y mi mente me decían que debía irme ahora mismo antes de que pudiera hacer algo más contra mí. Mi corazón deseaba quedarse con la calidez de su piel, de sus ojos, de sus manos, de su corazón…

Besé su mejilla ardiente y corrí hacia la puerta. Fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué un camisón azul para dormir. Salí de la habitación después de mirar hacia ambos lados desde la puerta, corrí hacia el cuarto de Seth. Cuando abrí, él no estaba ahí pero pude escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo. Se estaba duchando. Él tenía el oído un poco menos agudo que los vampiros, casi como el mío. Caminé rápida y lentamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Giré el pomo con cuidado y, para mi fortuna, Seth no había pasado el pestillo. Cuando estuve dentro del cuarto me di cuenta de que no había planeado nada para sorprenderlo, así que simplemente salí de ahí sin cerrar la puerta por completo.

Caí frente a Seth cuando salió de la ducha, lo había estado esperando sobre la puerta del baño. Se sobresaltó un poco y luego me tomó en brazos. Su gran sonrisa y la felicidad en sus ojos eran evidentes. Me agarré más a su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Me aventó con delicadeza sobre la ropa de cama pero caí como un felino, él se sentó dándome la espalda. Me acerqué a él y comencé a masajear su espalda. Estaba tan cálido.

Seth solo usaba el pantalón del pijama, le encantaba andar por ahí con el pecho descubierto, y, por supuesto, a mi no me molestaba en absoluto. Miré sobre su hombro para observar su sonrisa pero fui sorprendida cuando su rostro me delato la tristeza que había en él.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté mientras rodeaba sus hombros con mis brazos. Él solo negó con la cabeza. Me senté a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara, pero sus ojos se desviaron de los míos.

-Seth, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal? –continué haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar mi voz y que no se me quebrara. Me dolía tanto verlo tan triste, no quería verlo triste nunca. Él suspiró y me miró con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-Tengo que regresar a La Push –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sin entender muy bien- ¿Regresar a La Push? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Debo regresar a casa, la manada me necesita, he estado mucho tiempo fuera. Ni siquiera sé cómo están las cosas por allá. Además extraño a mi familia, sé que mi mamá está feliz con Charlie pero también la quiero ver. Y, Leah, no sé cómo le va a ella después de que Jacob le ordenara volver a la manada de Sam –respondió con simpleza.

-Bien –mi resignación era casi tangible-, te esperaré aquí.

-Ven conmigo –pidió tomándome las manos-. Ven conmigo, te encantará conocer a mi familia y a la manada, conocer un poco más a los Cullen. Vamos, te encantará Forks. Quizá hasta podríamos quedarnos allá y formar una gran familia con muchos hijos y todo eso, ¿no crees?

Yo negaba levemente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Abrí los ojos cuando terminó de hablar.

-Seth, no iré contigo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo Forks? –frunció tanto el ceño que parecían juntársele las cejas.

-Forks no tiene nada de malo, pero quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia antes de irme a Italia –respondí haciendo muecas de disgusto mientras hablaba.

-¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Te casas con el Vulturi? –sus cejas volvieron a su estado natural y me miró con preocupación.

-No Seth. No sé si me casaré con Alec –hice énfasis en el nombre de mi prometido, para ver si se lo podía grabar-. La decisión de irme a Italia ya estaba hecha desde hace algunos meses.

-¿Por qué Italia?

-Porque los Vulturi tienen vampiros con dones similares al mío y ellos pueden enseñarme como usarlo mejor –le expliqué sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero Kate también tiene un don como el tuyo, y Bella Cullen también. Ella es sorprendente, puede extender su escudo por kilómetros. Vamos alguna de las dos puede ayudarte a controlarlo ¿no? –su esperanza me estaba matando.

-Seth, llevo dos años intentando controlarlo con Kate. Necesito algo más peligroso, más extremo, algo que sea un reto para mí, algo más fuerte.

-Es injusto –reprochó molesto.

-Vale. Haremos un trato –me miró con interés-. Irás a La Push. Yo te alcanzaré si nada sucede con Roger, pero te seguiré hasta que termine este semestre en el colegio. ¿Vale?

Lo pensó por unos segundos. Supuse que se negaría puesto que no aceptaría que pasara algo entre Roger y yo. Esperaba que aceptara, puesto que era la mejor opción que tenía para darle. Además así podría hacer que Roger creyera que me había marchado a Italia, aunque no estaba segura de poder mentirle respecto a eso. Seth le dio vueltas a ese asunto, por lo menos, unos cinco minutos.

-Bien –respondió al fin-, haremos eso. Ahora, tengo que disfrutarte esta semana que me queda junto a ti.

-¿Una semana? –pregunté sorprendida. ¿Tan pronto se iría? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo dejaría ir tan pronto? Suspiré resignada mientras él tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me dio un beso suave y dulce. Se levantó, tomándome las manos y me llevó con él. Me rodeó en un abrazo delicado, dándome todo su calor. Me inundó con su olor almizcleño y su aliento dulce. Susurró lindas palabras en mi oído, acarició mi espalda, mi cintura y mis caderas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero terminé un poco adormilada.

Me alzó en brazos mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros. Me llevaba a la cama cuando comencé a besarle el hombro, el cuello y el pecho. Me acunó en un brazo para quitar la ropa de cama, acercándome más a su rostro. Aproveché el momento y besé su cuello y parte de su rostro. Me depositó en la cama con suavidad pero al ver que no lo soltaba se acostó sobre mí. No sentía su peso, pero sentía su calor. Lo empujé para que quedara debajo de mí.

Sus brazos me rodeaban mientras mis manos y mi cabeza reposaban en su amplio y musculoso pecho. Le daba pequeños besos cada tanto y él hacía lo mismo en mis cabellos. No me percaté de que me había quedado dormida hasta que un sueño comenzó.

Me encontraba sentada a orillas de First Beach en La Push. Usaba un vestido corto, unos pantalones cortos y los pies descalzos. Mi estomago estaba un poco abultado, la verdad es que era bastante grande, a mi parecer. Estaba embarazada. Escuchaba unos pasos a mis espaldas y me volví, esperando mirar al hombre que me abrazaba en la vida real. Pero lo único que podía ver era un enorme lobo gris. Era hermoso. Me volví hacia el mar nuevamente y Seth llegó, sentándose a mi lado. Besó mis labios con dulzura, después se inclinó sobre mi estomago y lo besó dos veces.

El sueño cambio. Seth aún seguía a mi lado pero yo ya no estaba embarazada. Frente a mí había dos pequeños, una niña y un niño. Se giraron para verme. El pequeño era la imagen de Seth, pero tenía mis ojos y mi cabello. La niña se parecía a mi padre, pero sus ojos eran como los de Seth y su cabello también. Podía escuchar el corazón de los dos. Ellos no eran híbridos de vampiro como yo, ni tampoco eran humanos, eran algo más... Sus hermosas sonrisas me distrajeron. Mis hijos. Eran tan hermosos. Y eran míos, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Todo cambio nuevamente. Me vi rodeada de los Cullen, la manada y el consejo de La Push, la familia de Seth. Mis hijos jugaban con los demás pequeños de la reservación. Habían crecido tanto y seguían siendo tan hermosos. Mi marido, Seth, estaba sentado a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos para no sentir frío. Estábamos todos tan felices…

(Lunes)

Miré su apacible rostro mientras salía de su habitación. Había dormido muy bien entre sus brazos pero ahora debía prepararme para ir al colegio. Me di una ducha caliente para sentirme aún entre los brazos de mi Seth. Me vestí una camisa azul, un suéter gris y unos jeans negros, y me calcé unos botines grises. Tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo rumbo a las escaleras. La casa olía a vampiro, por lo que supuse que mi familia había regresado. Y no me equivoqué. En la cocina encontré a Tanya haciendo el desayuno para mí. Le besé la mejilla fugazmente y fui a la nevera para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja, busqué un vaso y me serví el jugo. Me senté a la mesa y Tanya pronto puso el desayuno frente a mí. Se sentó a la mesa, justo frente a mí, y me miró con una ceja alzada. Yo moví la cabeza e hice un mohín preguntándole qué ocurría sin decir una palabra. Suspiró resignada y rodó los ojos con parsimonia.

-¿Cómo estuvo este domingo con Seth? –preguntó al final, alzando las dos cejas.

-Pues… -dudé un poco- No fue exactamente un domingo con Seth.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, tú sabes que a Sophie le gusta abrir los regalos y todo eso de las sorpresas, así que…

-¿Sorpresas? –me reí por el énfasis que le había dado a la palabra.

-Sí, sorpresas, eso dije. Alec vino ayer en la mañana a entregarme los presentes de los Vulturi –lo único que pudo decir fue un ligero "oh"-. Entonces, te decía que invite a los chicos a abrir los regalos. Fue fantástico hasta que abrí el regalo de Alec.

-¿Qué te regalaron tus amigos? –preguntó después de un suspiro de mi parte.

-Chase y Sophie me regalaron una cartera y amm… un conjunto de lencería –me sonroje intensamente-. Roger me regalo una cadena con un corazón de plata y un zafiro, y unos boletos a Venecia.

-¿Unos boletos?

-Dos boletos de avión para Venecia, Italia. Uno para mí y otro para él. Se vencen en un año. Quise devolverle el suyo pero no lo aceptó, dijo que podría irme sola o llevarlo a él conmigo. Fue tan difícil –suspiré nuevamente mientras comenzaba a comer con rapidez.

-¿Qué te regalaron los Vulturi? –preguntó cuando yo había comido la mitad del plato.

-Bueno, Aro me regaló una gargantilla con diamantes y zafiros, muy hermosa. Demetri me obsequió un brazalete con el escudo Vulturi, pero en donde están los rubíes había zafiros, se ve magnífico. Y Alec… Alec es otro asunto, Tanya…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hum –me agarró en medio bocado, tragué rápidamente-. Alec… Alec me dio el anillo de compromiso…

Tanya sostuvo el aire y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada, seguí comiendo. ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía pasar rápido cuando alguien así lo quería? Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que me fuera al colegio, y hablar con Tanya acerca de un futuro lejos de ella no era la mejor idea de pasarlos. Seguí comiendo hasta que Tanya carraspeó. Me volví lentamente para mirarla, con la resignación en el rostro. Esto era menos difícil que con Seth pero de igual manera era difícil. Tanya tenía el ceño tan fruncido que se veía graciosa, y estaba tan confundida que me quería reír de ella. Me contuve mientras seguía masticando.

-¿Anillo de compromiso? Yo no sabía de algún compromiso contigo –estaba molesta, lo podía sentir.

-Sabes bien que Alec y yo nos queremos demasiado, más bien, estamos enamorados. Alec sentía eso por mí desde que me conoció. Antes de que yo me fuera, nos comprometimos. Yo no lo dudé, no sabía que me esperaba en el mundo. Y aún no me arrepiento de ese compromiso con él. Le amo.

-¿Y Seth? ¿Y Roger? ¿Y yo? –su labio inferior temblaba suavemente, como si fuese a llorar.

-Seth y Roger se están esforzando para que yo me quede aquí, con alguno de los dos. Y tú… Tanya esto ya lo habíamos hablado, sabías que me iría a Italia pronto. Y cualquiera que sea mi decisión, todos tendrán que aceptarla.

-¿Puedo luchar para que no te vayas? –preguntó tiernamente.

-Debo decir que siete contra uno no es una pelea justa –me burlé mientras terminaba de desayunar-. Madre, te amo, pero debo irme ahora.

Me levanté luego de mirar el reloj y le besé la mejilla. Cuando iba saliendo de la cocina recordé que no le había contado algo. Me volví lentamente y le siseé suavemente para que me mirara. Se volvió y alzó las cejas.

-Seth se irá a Forks dentro de una semana, quiere que vaya con él. Acordamos que posiblemente lo seguiría cuando terminara el semestre, si es que nada sucede con Roger. Solo quería avisarte y que estuvieras al tanto de todo. Me voy –me despedí con una mano y salí de la cocina.

Recogí las llaves de mi auto del recibidor y salí al garaje. Subí a mi coche y observé el reloj nuevamente, tenía cinco minutos para llegar al colegio. Justo el tiempo necesario. Conduje al colegio a una velocidad alta, solo para sentir un poco de la adrenalina que me gustaba, aunque supiera que no me pasaría nada nunca. Cantaba a gritos dentro de mi auto, quizá todo el pueblo me escucharía pero yo tenía la voz tan melodiosa que a nadie le molestarían mis gritos. Llegué al colegio en menos de tres minutos, aparqué y me recargué en el asiento. Seguí cantando otro rato más hasta que tocaron a mi ventanilla.

Sophie estaba ahí, insistente con sus golpecitos. Rodé los ojos y apagué el estéreo, abría la puerta y me giré, quedando con los pies fuera del auto, en el asfalto. Ella se recargó en el auto que estaba junto al mío y me miró con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas. Yo, por mi parte, apoyé mis codos en las rodillas y sostuve mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Buenos días Sophie –la saludé esperando lo peor de su chillona voz.

-Buenos días Ginny –respondió ella fríamente-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?

-Muy bien, aunque ciertamente no espero que hoy seas tan cordial conmigo. Sophie, di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿vale? –le insistí para arreglar las cosas. Ella solo suspiró y me miró nuevamente, esta vez su rostro me mostraba suplica.

-Acepta a Roger y quédate aquí –me pidió rápidamente. Ahora, quien suspiró fui yo.

-Sophie, estoy en un dilema. Cada día se hace más difícil. Seth me ofreció anoche que nos fuéramos a Forks, Washington, de donde es él. Le prometí que si no sucedía nada con Roger yo lo seguiría. Yo no me voy obligar a estar con Roger, ni lo voy a obligar a él a estar conmigo. Voy a esperar a que las cosas tomen su propio curso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Ginny, tú lo amas y él te ama a ti. No es ninguna obligación. Apuesto que a los dos les encantará tener una relación. Por favor.

-Sophie, esto es puro egoísmo de mi parte. Yo no puedo estar sin ninguno de los tres. Los amo a los tres y tú lo sabes. No es tan fácil como dejar ir a dos y quedarme con uno solamente. Seth me promete ser mi amigo si yo así lo quiero, pero yo no quiero que ninguno de ellos sea mi amigo. Sé que no es posible tenerlos a los tres como yo lo quiero pero es que no tengo idea de cómo solucionar esto.

La campana del comienzo de clases se escuchó a lo lejos. Me levanté instantáneamente del asiento y cerré la puerta. Tomé a Sophie del brazo y la arrastré conmigo.

-No hablemos más de esto por hoy. Te lo pido de corazón y con toda la fuerza que poseo, no quiero pensar más en esto, al menos no por hoy. Como amiga, apóyame –le pedí entre susurros.

Ella solo asintió suavemente y caminó a mi lado. El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin percances. Las clases estuvieron igual de aburridas que siempre, puesto que yo sabía muchas cosas desde hacía muchísimos años atrás. Roger se comportó como siempre lo había estado haciendo, como mi mejor amigo y el compañero de mis travesuras y bromas. En el almuerzo pasamos unos minutos de un tenso silencio que fue roto por una de las chicas que estaba tras de él. Ella se le insinuó mostrándole gran parte de sus pechos y contoneándose como una perra en celo. Él era pícaro y coqueto con todas las chicas y ella no era la excepción. Yo simplemente fingí estar muy interesada en el paisaje que había fuera de la cafetería pero realmente me estaban comiendo los celos.

¿Cómo podía la gente soportar a ese tipo de chicas que andan por ahí exhibiéndose cual maniquíes de un aparador? ¿Qué se debía hacer cuando una chica así se acercaba a la persona que amabas? ¿Fingir que nada pasaba? Como yo hacía. ¿O armar una escena de celos? El follaje del bosque que había estado observando se movió un poco y pude distinguir una enorme criatura gris. Seth. Mi Seth. Me levanté de la mesa, provocando que Roger y su conquistadora me miraran. Corrí hacia la puerta trasera de la cafetería y en el camino me crucé con Sophie y Chase. Solo les hice una seña de que volvería pronto y seguí mi camino. Salí del comedor y me adentré en el bosque.

-¿Seth? –pregunté sin ninguna dirección. Me sentía una estúpida.

De pronto el lobo me puso su cálida y húmeda nariz en la mejilla. Acaricié su cabeza mientras disfrutaba de su contacto. Se separó de mí y mis confundidos ojos le preguntaban a dónde iba. Él solo puso la cabeza en mi pecho, supuse que debía quedarme ahí, y desapareció entre los árboles. Regresó mi Seth son su cuerpo humano y sus pantalones raídos. Sonreí al verlo así y él me envolvió con sus brazos. Su calor me abrazaba, consumiéndome con delicadeza. Disfruté de compañía por un par de minutos, luego alcé el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces acá? –le pregunté confundida.

-Quería recoger a mi chica después del colegio –dijo con una blanca sonrisa posada en su rostro.

-Tu chica, ¿eh? –mordí mi labio inferior, asimilando su perspectiva-. Vale, toma las llaves del auto. Te veo allá en unos quince minutos.

-Bien –me besó la frente, me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

-Espera –le grité, él se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí-. No traes más ropa. ¿Podrías ir a casa por algo y regresar en lo que termino?

-Eso no es problema. Ayer aproveché para meter algo de mi ropa en la cajuela de tu auto. Voy a ponerme algo –comenzó a caminar nuevamente-. Te amo.

Me sonrojé intensamente cuando lo dijo. Lo vi marcharse y entonces me volví hacia donde estaba el comedor. Agité mi cabeza para regresar a mi tono de piel normal y caminé a la cafetería. Entré y me senté con mis amigos. La zorra aún seguía ahí, pero ahora ya no importaba. Mi Seth había ido a recogerme al colegio y eso me ponía muy feliz. Sophie me miró de manera inquietante mientras Roger fruncía el ceño. Yo solo le sonreí a los dos y almorcé felizmente.

Cuando terminamos fui la primera en salir del comedor. Después pensé que a Roger se le caería la cara de celos cuando viese a Seth esperándome, así que esperé a que mis amigos me alcanzaran. Platiqué con Chase acerca de los deberes de la clase de francés que teníamos juntos mientras que Sophie nos miraba extrañada. Yo parecía más feliz que en toda mi vida.

Entramos al estacionamiento y caminamos hacia nuestros autos. Siempre aparcábamos juntos para poder platicar un rato antes o después de clases. Todos se pararon en seco cuando vieron a Seth recargado en mi auto con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Yo corrí hacia él y me colgué de sus hombros. Seth me abrazó también, besándome ambas mejillas en el proceso y sujetándome con fuerza. Después de unos segundos nos soltamos y nos volvimos para ver a mis amigos. Sophie me miraba con el ceño fruncido, Chase mostraba indiferencia y Roger estaba colorado de los celos y el enojo. Los cinco nos mirábamos repetidas veces a los ojos y nos hacíamos preguntas con el rostro, luego Chase simplemente agito la cabeza y tomó a Sophie por la cintura. Entraron en su auto y se fueron del colegio.

Roger seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado Sophie y Chase, su rostro se mostraba tenso y molesto. Agité mi mano en señal de despedida y le di la vuelta al auto para entrar en él. Esperaba que Seth me siguiera pero no fue así. Roger se acercó a Seth y parecía que comenzaría a hablar, por lo que agucé el oído.

-¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó Roger a Seth, con molestia en la voz- ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y llevártela?

-Sí, sí puedo y eso es lo que haré. Vamos Roger no hagamos de esto una pelea absurda, ambos sabemos que tú tienes la pelea pérdida. Deja de esforzarte. No vale la pena –le respondió Seth encogiendo los hombros.

-No voy a permitir que te la lleves así de fácil. Además es ella quien decide, así que aún puede escogerme a mí –Roger estaba cada vez más furioso.

-Me la llevaré conmigo, quieras o no –vale, Seth se estaba comportando como si él tuviese el mando, debía acabar con esto. Salí del auto y le di la vuelta rápidamente. Me paré entre ambos y miré a Seth.

-Te estás poniendo grosero y me estas enfadando. Mejor cállate y vamos a casa, ¿vale? –le dije con un tono amargo, él solo asintió, me volví a Roger- Lamento esto Roger, te llamo esta noche.

Me acerqué y besé su mejilla, le ofrecí una sonrisa antes de separarme de él.

-Hasta luego Ginny –se despidió cuando yo estaba dándole la vuelta al auto.

Entré al auto, aventando mi mochila en el asiento trasero, encendí la radio y puse mi estación favorita. Esperé a que Seth subiera y, entonces, me tumbé en el asiento. Él comenzó a manejar sin decir una palabra y yo no iba a romper un silencio que terminaría en una discusión. Miré el amplio paisaje a nuestro alrededor, una hermosa mezcla de blancos y verdes. Sentí la ardiente mano de Seth sobre mi rodilla y me volví para mirarlo, se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, su rostro me mostraba la confusión.

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejes este juego y vengas conmigo para que seamos felices? –me preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Alguien se ha atrevido a asegurar que contigo seré feliz? Porque yo no se lo he aclarado a nadie –le repuse enfadada. Él bufó y encendió el auto nuevamente. Yo crucé los brazos y volví a mirar por la ventanilla. No era justo que él se sintiera vencedor cuando yo no sabía a quién elegir. Se suponía que ellos deberían jugar limpio y hacer cosas que me facilitara la decisión. Pero al parecer ellos no harían eso, solo competirían entre ellos para ver quién era el mejor. Pronto llegamos a casa. Seth se estacionó frente a la puerta principal y yo no me molesté en decirle nada, seguramente tendría que bajar al pueblo más tarde. Me estiré para alcanzar mi mochila y, una vez que la tuve, salí del auto y caminé hacia casa.

Tanya y los demás volverían unas horas después, el horario en la universidad era más largo que el mío y ellos como profesores debían quedarse más tiempo. Además era lunes y todos tenían horas de estudio con algunos de sus estudiantes. Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente subí las escaleras corriendo. Pasé por mi habitación, tiré mi abrigo en la cama, me saqué los botines y tomé mi portátil. Disfrute sintiendo el frío piso bajo mis pies descalzos mientras danzaba hacia el despacho de Tanya. Entré y dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio. Admiré el gran espacio. Un cuarto simple y grande, con las paredes del mismo color que el resto de la casa, con pinturas de buen gusto, un amplio ventanal y una pared entera forrada de cientos de libros, un sofá y un sillón de cuero negro y un escritorio de madera de caoba oscura.

Amaba esa habitación, en especial por los libros que había ahí. Aunque también en el despacho de los demás había muchísimos libros, el de mi madre era mi favorito. Tomé el libro que necesitaba y me senté en el escritorio, encendí mi portátil y comencé a escribir el ensayo que tenía que entregar en dos días. Ya iba en la quinta cuartilla cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sabía que era Seth porque era el único que estaba en casa.

-Adelante –dije con diplomacia.

Seth asomó su cabeza por la puerta y me miró con la frente arrugada. Asentí para que pasara y así lo hizo. Me sonrió al verme tras el escritorio. Supuse que me vería sumamente graciosa ahí, pero eso no importaba. Seguí escribiendo mi ensayo. Si él tenía algo que decir que lo dijera cuando quisiera, yo no iba a presionarlo para nada. Las ideas venían a mi mente como las abejas a una flor, y las teclas recibían un rápido y suave golpeteo. Mis manos parecían borrones por la velocidad a la que se movían. Jamás me había encontrado escribiendo a una velocidad tan alta. Seth carraspeó y me detuve súbitamente, lo miré confundida.

-¿Podemos hablar? –me preguntó haciendo un mohín extraño.

-Te escucho –le respondí. Bajaba el rostro para continuar con el ensayo pero él me tomó el mentón, impidiéndomelo.

-Mírame, ¿vale? –asentí- Gracias. Ginny no se cómo están las cosas. No sé de qué consta que estemos peleando por ti. No sé cómo hacerlo. Estoy totalmente confundido.

-Bien, déjame explicarte. Lo cierto es que no es tan difícil, solo haz lo que te nazca hacer, ¿vale? Me refiero a que no tienes que hacer cosas que no quieras hacer o planear toda una noche cómo podrás arruinarle a Roger el día. Esto es sencillo, creo –me quedé pensativa un momento, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Qué tontería tratar de decirle las cosas a Seth cuando ni yo podía hacerlas bien. Rodé los ojos con parsimonia y volví a mi ensayo. Unas manos cálidas y grandes detuvieron las mías, estaba parado a mi lado así que me volví a verlo.

-Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el bosque –me pidió con una sonrisa leve-. Anda, acompáñame a correr.

-Vale, pero regresaremos pronto –él asintió y yo me puse de pie.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, donde se podía divisar el amplio bosque que teníamos por patio. Me indicó que me quedara ahí hasta que él volviera y después desapareció entre los árboles. Me balanceé sobre mis pies mientras lo esperaba. Un aullido me sacó de mis ridículos pensamientos. Un lobo gris de un tamaño impensable apareció entre dos grandes pinos. Sonreí al ver a mi Seth convertido en lobo, él agachó la cabeza como si estuviese apenado, yo rodé los ojos y corrí hacia él.

Lo abracé por el cuello y le susurré un "Te quiero" en la oreja, él se estremeció un poco. Aspiré su aroma fuerte, su olor a bosque, a su hogar. Sentí la calidez de su pelaje contra mi piel, sentí los latidos de su corazón, sentí el ronroneo que despedía su pecho. Le tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y miré sus oscuros y profundos ojos. Mi reflejo estaba ahí, mirándome, y los ojos de mi reflejo se veían tan cálidos, tan llenos de amor. Sonreí al sentirme enamorada de este hombre lobo que tenía frente a mí, lo amaba demasiado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él, no ahora.

Lo solté y comencé a correr hacia el río. Lo podía escuchar detrás de mí, con sus enormes pero ligeras patas golpeando el suelo, con el viento que alborotaba su pelaje. Me detuve luego de cruzar el río con un largo salto, esperando a Seth pero él ya no venía detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño a causa de la confusión. Escuché su respiración tras de mí, sus patas se movían. Venía hacia mí. En el momento en que saltó sobre mí, yo solo me incliné un poco y él terminó en el río. Salió escurriendo agua por todos lados, sacudió el cuerpo para quitarse el agua y me salpicó. Refunfuñe con un poco de molestia, le saqué la lengua, y volví a correr. Me dirigí hacia las montañas, era un buen lugar para pasar un rato con Seth y admirar el bello paisaje de Denali. Dejé de correr para danzar a una velocidad alta, giraba, saltaba. Danzar me hacía sentir libre y eso era yo, libertad.

Libertad plena, sin ninguna restricción por delante. Yo era poderosa y por tanto podría hacer lo que yo quisiese, nadie podría ponerme ninguna barrera. Y así me hubiese comportado de haberme quedado con los Vulturi, sería una persona cruel, ambiciosa y despiadada, algo que no quería ser jamás. Abandoné esos pensamientos que me traían malos recuerdos y continué corriendo. Llegué hasta la montaña y comencé a saltar sobre las rocas, Seth hacia lo mismo a unos metros a un lado de mí. No subimos demasiado puesto que no queríamos hacerlo. Permanecimos en una saliente y nos sentamos.

Él me pidió un momento para volver a su forma humana y yo se lo concedí. Luego de unos instantes, él estaba sentado a mi lado, rodeando mi hombro con uno de sus brazos. Recargué la cabeza en su hombro para sentir más calor y contemplé nuestro paisaje. El pueblo se veía pequeño, y mi casa se veía enorme. Me reí ante mis comparaciones y Seth simplemente se encogió de hombros. Estuvimos ahí hasta que nuestros estómagos gruñeron al mismo tiempo, nos reímos acerca de eso. Él volvió a su forma humana y comenzamos el camino de regreso. La noche nos había llegado y teníamos que volver a casa antes de que la familia volviera.

En el trayecto llamé a un restaurante para que nos mandaran unas pizzas a casa, puesto que hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar nada. Llegamos al mismo tiempo que el repartidor. Así que me detuve hasta llegar a la puerta principal, me dio las pizzas, le pagué y se fue. Regresé a la cocina y Seth ya estaba ahí sentado a la mesa. Negué con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos y puse las cajas frente a él. Saqué una gaseosa de la nevera, un par de platos y vasos y puse todo sobre la mesa.

Cenamos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Sin mirarnos siquiera. Estábamos bien, seguros, tranquilos. Mientras terminábamos la cena, que por cierto Seth se comió una pizza entera y la mitad de otra, escuchamos dos autos acercándose a la casa. Recordé que habíamos dejado mi coche afuera pero no le di importancia. La puerta hacia el garaje se abrió y cerró cuando yo estaba colocando los trastes en el lavavajillas y Seth recogía los restos de comida para guardarlos en la nevera. Le di un fugaz beso antes de salir a la sala, donde se habían instalado los recién llegados.

-Hola –saludamos al unísono cuando entramos en la sala. Cuatro pálidos y hermosos rostros se volvieron hacia nosotros con una sonrisa, mirando después nuestras manos entrelazadas, me sonroje notablemente.

-¿Dónde está Tanya? –pregunté después de notar su ausencia.

-La invitaron a cenar y tuvo que aceptar, estaba casi obligada, dijo que llegaría lo más pronto posible –fue Garrett quien contestó.

-Bien, espero que así sea –dije finalmente, todos me miraron con confusión puesto que había tristeza en mi rostro, pero después les ofrecí una cálida sonrisa-. ¿Quieren ver una película con nosotros?

Todos asintieron. Salté feliz en mi lugar y di un giro sin soltar la mano de Seth, él solo me respondió con una sonrisa leve y entró a la sala junto conmigo. Elegí una de mis cintas favoritas y la puse inmediatamente. Kate, Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar estaban sentados en el sillón y bajaron al suelo para acomodarse junto con nosotros. Los seis estuvimos viendo la película hasta que escuchamos el auto de Tanya venir hacia la casa. Paré la cinta y me moví con rapidez hasta el comedor. Los demás, sin saber lo que pasaba, se trasladaron hacia ahí después de mí. Tanya entró a la casa e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde nosotros estábamos, puesto que podía escuchar mi corazón y el de Seth y eso la guiaba. Al entrar, me miró con una ceja alzada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Bienvenida madre –le saludé-. Podrías sentarte, por favor. Tenemos que discutir en familia algo que te platiqué esta mañana.

-Bien, y gracias por la bienvenida, cariño –respondió ella, tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Una vez que todos tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa, aclaré mi garganta y respiré profundo. Los miré a todos deteniéndome primero en Seth y después en Tanya.

-Esta mañana le comenté a Tanya una decisión que Seth había tomado –comencé-. Seth tendrá que irse pronto a La Push, no puede estar tanto tiempo lejos de la manada. La cuestión es que quiere que me vaya con él, y lo cierto es que me gustaría hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, la sorpresa los había inundado. Tanya estaba tan apacible como siempre y me mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva y linda. Seth se veía avergonzado, supuse que se sentía culpable de quitarles un miembro más. Después aclararía eso con él.

-¿No podrías quedarte aquí? –preguntó Kate a Seth.

-Podría, pero estaría desobedeciendo a Sam –respondió él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está inconforme con tu estadía aquí? –se apresuró Eleazar.

-No, él estaría de acuerdo si no me necesitarán en la manada.

-Pero ya son demasiados, ¿qué tanto pueden necesitarte? –inquirió Garrett.

-Somos un equipo, dependemos uno del otro, así es como trabajamos nosotros. Sam me dejo ir para buscar a Ginny, pero fueron dos años lejos de la manada. Ahora que la encontré debo regresar.

-Familia –llamó Tanya, todos nos volvimos hacia ella-, ¿no queríamos que Ginny encontrara a la persona indicada para ella? ¿No queríamos que fuera feliz? ¿Por qué se niegan a dejarla ir con la persona que ella ama?

El comedor se quedó en silencio. Tanya y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras los demás miraban la mesa. Sonreí agradecida hacia mi madre, y apreté más la mano de Seth. Él me miró con preocupación y yo le devolví una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Está bien –dijo Carmen-, dejaremos ir a Ginny –todos nos volvimos a verla, estaba claro que los demás no estaban de acuerdo con ella-. Vamos chicos, no podemos negarle esto a ella. Es una chica maravillosa que se merece estar con un chico maravilloso, ustedes quieren que ellos estén juntos. Entonces déjenlos estar juntos.

-Gracias tía Carmen –le dije sinceramente-. Familia, esto es parecido a la antigua decisión de irme a Italia, me iré aunque ustedes no lo quieran.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de tus poderes? ¿Cómo aprenderás a controlarlos? –soltó Kate.

-Tú conoces el poder de Bella, sabes lo poderoso que es. Supongo que ella puedo ayudarle –respondió Seth. Kate se quedo pensativa, luego suspiró.

-Bien, a favor de que se marche con Seth –sonreí aún más gustosa.

-Ahora estamos tres contra dos –alcé las cejas hacia Eleazar y Garrett-, ustedes qué dicen.

-Yo me niego totalmente –dijo Eleazar de manera fría.

-Bien, ¿Garrett?

-¡Genial! Todo está en mí. ¡Yo digo que sí! –respondió un animado Garrett.

-Gracias –les dije a todos-. Eleazar, también a ti te agradezco, aunque no conozco tus razones, pero lo agradezco aún así. Te quiero demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿te irás de cualquier manera? –preguntó él inseguro.

-Sí Eleazar, amo a Seth y quiero estar a su lado –la sonrisa de Seth se hizo realmente grande, provocando otra en mí.

-Bien, solo prométeme que estarás aquí cuando necesites algo, y que vendrás a visitarnos tantas veces te sea posible, ¿vale? –yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era tan lindo tener una familia tan amorosa y tan perfecta, sentía que no me merecía nada de esto. Me puse de pie y junte las manos, un gesto muy propio de Aro, para después abrazarlos y besarlos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Les comenté que partiríamos el domingo para que estuviésemos antes del lunes para poder inscribirme en el instituto de Forks. Después de despedirnos de todos, Seth y yo subimos las escaleras. Yo fui a mi cuarto para darme una ducha y él al suyo, para hacer lo mismo que yo.

Estando en la ducha, comencé a reflexionar. La decisión que había tomado estaba bien, puesto que Seth estaría conmigo todo el tiempo que yo lo necesitara. Él sería mi guardián, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hombre, mi otra mitad. Él era el indicado y eso podía saberlo, estaba completamente segura de eso. Le amaba y le deseaba como a cualquier otra persona en la faz del planeta. Su calor me hacía sentir un poco más viva. Sus brazos, sus caricias, sus besos, su manera de tratarme, todo de él me hacía sentirme amada. Yo hacía lo posible para que él se sintiera de la misma manera, y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de mi existencia. Él era todo lo que yo necesitaba y estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Salí de la ducha con el pijama puesto y el cabello húmedo. Fui rápidamente hacia la habitación de Seth y él ya me estaba esperando sentado en la cama, estaba haciendo zapping en el televisor y cuando me vio dejo el remoto a un lado. Me miró con una sonrisa tierna y abrió los brazos hacia mí. Yo solo rodé los ojos y me lancé hacia él. Estuvimos viendo el televisor por unos minutos, yo entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho, y él acariciando mí cabello.

-Gracias –me dijo con voz suave. Alcé el rostro para mirarlo, tenía puesta una leve sonrisa y el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté yo un poco confundida.

-Por venir conmigo, por comentarlo con tu familia, por hacerme el hombre… -se detuvo repentinamente, hizo un mohín extraño- Vale, mejor dicho, por hacerme el lobo más feliz del mundo.

Me reí un poco de él, besé su mandíbula y volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Soy feliz a tu lado, quiero estar contigo por siempre, te amo, por eso lo hago –le respondí con simpleza.

Me abrazó fuertemente. Cuando mi cabello estuvo totalmente seco, nos metimos en la cama y luego de unos tiernos besos nos fundimos en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Su calor era tan confortable cuando dormía, su suave piel era mucho mejor que cualquier frazada y su amplio pecho era más cómodo que cualquier almohada.

(Martes)

Desperté en medio de una oleada de besos dulces de Seth. Mi frente, mejillas, nariz, mentón y cuello estaban envueltos de pequeños y suaves besos. Los cálidos labios de Seth me despertaban un poco más a cada segundo. Lo escuché reír entre dientes y abrí un ojo para mirarlo, su gran sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Despierta pequeña dormilona –me dijo divertido.

-Mmm –fue la única respuesta que pude dar. Después pasé los brazos rodeando su cuello y lo atraje a mí. Le di unos cuantos besos y luego escapé hacia mi habitación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para irme al colegio. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí unos pantalones entallados, una blusa larga de botones y unas botas de piel, tomé mi saco preferido de color gris oscuro y baje las escaleras. No recordaba si tenía deberes o no, pero de cualquier manera siempre podría hacerlos en el colegio.

Encontré a Eleazar preparándome el desayuno, supuse que querría compensar algo de lo que había pasado anoche. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me preparé un café antes de sentarme a la mesa. Desayuné demasiado apresurada y cuando estuve por salir, me topé con Seth y caí al suelo.

-Oh, Seth, lo siento, no miré por donde iba, lo siento –me disculpé mientras me ponía de pie. Él solo me sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, te llevo al colegio –se ofreció él, yo agradecí que así fuera y salimos al garaje para encontrar mi auto. Esperen, mi auto no estaba ahí anoche. Vale, no importa mucho, seguramente alguien de la familia lo había metido al garaje. Subimos al auto y Seth comenzó a recorrer el camino mientras yo buscaba música en la radio. Cuando estuvimos en el aparcamiento del colegio, simplemente bajé del auto y estando fuera me volví hacia Seth.

-Dile a Tanya que te dé unos de sus móviles, llámame a la hora del almuerzo, ¿vale? –él asintió. Cerré la puerta y lo vi marcharse. Comencé a caminar hacia mi primera clase, pero, como de costumbre, me estampé con alguien. Caí de bruces en el asfalto y escuché la socarrona risa de Roger. Desde el suelo lo miré con furia y él calló inmediatamente, me tendió una mano y lo tomé para levantarme.

Le saqué la lengua y corrí hacia mi primer clase. El día transcurrió de manera divertida. Pasé el tiempo bromeando con mis amigos y haciendo que el día fuese más ameno que otros. Las clases me fueron un poco aburridas, como siempre, pero siempre tenía a uno de mis amigos para bromear un poco. Hicimos planes para pasar el día juntos, pasaría la tarde en casa de Roger y después los cuatro cenaríamos en casa de Sophie, luego tendría una noche de pijamas con ella. Cuando recibí la llamada de Seth en el almuerzo, le informé acerca de todo esto y se mostró un poco inconforme con que pasara la tarde con Roger, pero me deseo un buen día y dijo que pasaría mañana por mí después del colegio. Le pedí que le avisara a la familia y colgamos.

Luego del almuerzo y las dos clases de gimnasia, los cuatro salimos del colegio con la misma actitud de todo el día. Seguíamos bromeando aún cuando ya estábamos junto a los autos. Nos despedimos después de unos minutos y subimos a los autos. Chase llevaba a Sophie a su casa y yo iría con Roger. Él era dueño de un maravilloso Jeep todo terreno, amaba su auto, aunque era menos rápido que los de mi familia. Puse un CD en cuanto salimos del aparcamiento y canté sin parar, Roger solo reía de mí. Cuando llegamos a su casa, aparcó frente a ella y ambos bajamos del auto. Sus padres no estaban en casa por el día, trabajaban mucho, y era hijo único, así que tenía la casa para él solo.

Me apresuré a la sala de estar, una vez que estuvimos dentro, para comenzar a hacer los deberes. Me senté a la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al televisor, justo en mitad de la estancia, y comencé a sacar mis útiles. Él fue a la cocina y trajo un par de tazas de té y algunos bocadillos, que yo pobre inmediatamente. Roger puso algo de música en el reproductor que había en la estancia y se sentó a mi lado. Terminamos rápidamente con los deberes y nos encontramos sin nada más que hacer.

Roger descanso la cabeza en el borde del sillón, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Miré la tranquilidad que poseía en ocasiones, la paz que lo agobiaba por momentos, la felicidad que transmitía sin decirlo. Me acerqué un poco a él y tomé su mano, él abrió los ojos precipitadamente y, luego de mirarme, los volvió a cerrar. Recargué mi frente contra su hombro mientras trazaba figuras en la mano y brazo de Roger. Estuvimos unos momentos así hasta que apartó su mano de las mías y, en un rápido movimiento, me envolvió en un abrazo. Sentí su dulce aroma, su pequeño pero considerable calor, los latidos de su corazón. No pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que le amaba y en el dolor que le causaría cuando supiera que me iba con Seth, no pude evitar ser egoísta de nuevo y plantearme la posibilidad de tenerlos a los dos, no pude evitar sentir todo el amor que nos teníamos.

-Ginny –llamó, rompiendo mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí-, te amo.

Un pequeño estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda al escuchar esas dos palabras. ¿Cómo podría soportar esto? ¿Es qué esto era un complot contra mí? ¿O, simplemente, me costaba trabajo aceptar que debía dejar a dos de los tres chicos que amaba? Que absurda y egoísta me había convertido de un tiempo a acá. Suspiré resignada y le respondí:

-Yo también te amo, Roger.

Él me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y besó mis cabellos. Yo pasé mis piernas sobre las suyas y me acomodé en su pecho. Él solo me abrazó más cómodamente y me acomodó mejor sobre su regazo. Todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor, solo existíamos nosotros, nadie más, solo nosotros. La música se había consumido hasta convertirse en un débil susurro. Los objetos se habían transformado en simples borrones de colores distintos. El mundo y universo había sido cambiado por nuestra esencia. Por puro impulso me dejé llevar por el deseo y amor que tenía hacia Roger.

Comencé a besar y acariciar su pecho. Después subí hasta llegar a su cuello, sus manos me apretaban más contra él. Podía sentir como se estremecía con el contacto de mis labios. Besé su mandíbula, mordí los lóbulos de cada oreja, acaricié cada parte de su pecho, sentí cada musculo de sus brazos y hombros. Cuando estuve en su rostro me detuve, puesto que ya no tenía idea de cómo continuar. Él se mantuvo quieto y con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, por unos momentos, después abrió los ojos y me miró tiernamente.

-No tienes que hacer esto –me dijo simplemente, con la voz más tierna que nunca había escuchado salir de su boca.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero no sé qué tanto podremos soportar –le respondí yo. Esto era totalmente cierto. Yo no podría llegar muy lejos con él sabiendo que pronto lo abandonaría. Y él podría llegar tan lejos como quisiese, pero después de mi partida sería lo que más le dolería.

-Soportaremos lo suficiente –me dijo de manera conciliadora. Luego se puso de pie, conmigo en brazos, para después depositarme de pie en el suelo frente a él. Tomó mi cintura entre sus manos y me junto a su cuerpo. Instintivamente, puse las manos sobre su pecho. Una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura y tomó mi mentón. Levantó mi rostro con dulzura y me besó. Correspondí a su beso de la misma manera en que él me lo estaba dando y comenzamos una fusión maravillosa. Nuestros alientos se combinaron en un penetrante perfume. Nuestros labios se fundieron el uno con el otro. Nuestros cuerpos se atraían a pesar de la distancia. Nuestros corazones se unían en ese momento.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo ignoré. Sentí el móvil de Roger vibrar en su bolsillo, lo ignoró. Escuchamos el timbre del teléfono, intentamos ignorarlo, pero fue más grande que mi paciencia. Me separé súbitamente de Roger y corrí hacia la cocina. Tomé el auricular y respondí.

-Casa de los McKean –amaba el apellido de Roger.

-¿Ginny? –la voz del otro lado me era sumamente familiar.

-Sí, Sophie, soy yo –Roger llegó hasta mí, me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besar mi nuca, desconcentrándome.

-Solo llamaba para decirles que los esperamos acá en media hora -¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? ¿Cuántas horas se nos habían ido en mitad de nuestros besos? Los labios de Roger me estaban confundiendo y de pronto me quede paralizada con el teléfono en la mano. Él se rió de mí, se apartó y me quitó el auricular.

-Está bien Sophie, gracias por avisarnos. Estaremos ahí puntuales –mi amiga le dijo algo, él rió entre dientes y después colgó el auricular-. Pareces confundida, amor.

-Cállate y ven acá –le dije mientras lo tomaba por la camiseta y lo atraía hacia mí para besarlo. Él se reía mientras me besaba y su cuerpo tenía espasmos causados por la risa contenida. Le empujé luego de un tiempo y le saqué la lengua pero él fue más rápido que yo, para mi desgracia, y tomó mi lengua entre sus dedos. Aproveché y lo mordí, él me soltó al instante. Le quité las llaves del bolsillo trasero, simulando que lo abrazaba y corrí hacia la puerta principal. Lo escuchaba seguirme y cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta, él me tomó en brazos. Yo pataleaba y refunfuñaba para zafarme pero estaba realmente aprisionada. Me sacó de casa y me colocó en el asiento de copiloto del Jeep, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Entre las prisas y los juegos no pude sacarme el cinturón a tiempo y Roger llegó al asiento del piloto, me tendió la mano y puse las llaves en ella.

-¿Cómo te la has pasado esta tarde conmigo? –preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto.

-¿Realmente necesitas hacer esa pregunta? Porque yo creo que no lo necesitas, tú lo has notado, ¿cierto? –alcé las cejas divertidas mientras cambiaba el CD que había en el estéreo.

-Cierto, pregunta estúpida –nos reímos un rato, mientras el camino seguía cambiando conforme nos acercábamos a la casa de Sophie. Llegamos más pronto de lo esperado y aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que fuésemos puntuales. Aparcamos fuera de la casa y ambos nos tumbamos en nuestros asientos. Sentí la mano de Roger sobre la mía y me volví para verlo. Se mostraba tan feliz y tan apacible.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa? –le pregunté súbitamente, él abrió los ojos muy grandes y me miró sorprendido.

-Oh… Yo… Claro… -tomó aire- Sí, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Pero, ¿qué le vas a decir a Sophie? ¿Y a tu familia? ¿Y a Seth?

-A Sophie le voy a decir la verdad. Y a Seth ya le dije que me quedaría en casa de Sophie, eso le dirá a mi familia. No hay problema con nada –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Ya lo tenías planeado? –preguntó levantando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No –admití-, lo acabo de pensar ahora.

Estuvimos ese cuarto de hora escuchando música, diciendo algunas cosas sin sentido y haciéndonos cariños de vez en cuando. Luego, cuando creímos que era tiempo, bajamos para dirigirnos a la puerta. Tomé a Roger de la mano cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, y él se mostró gustoso por ese gesto. Presioné el timbre y Sophie nos abrió al instante, pasamos y permití que Roger me diera una vuelta en el recibidor. Sophie nos miró extrañada y después se encogió de hombros.

-Ginny –llamó ella, nos volvimos y continuó-, tú y yo serviremos la cena, mientras Roger y Chase ponen la mesa. Ven.

Me despedí de Roger con una amplia sonrisa y seguía Sophie a la cocina. Ella se recargó en la mesada y me miró interrogante. Yo hice lo mismo y entonces reímos juntas.

-Cuéntame qué pasó –pidió ella.

-Oh –me volví hacia la comida y comencé a olfatearla-, no pasó nada.

-Sí, y yo soy Blanca Nieves, ¿no? –bromeó, mientras yo metía un dedo en la salsa, ella me vio y me golpeó la mano.

-Vale, vale. Me ha dolido –me quejé, la miré y su rostro estaba más interesado que antes-. No ha pasado nada que no haya pasado antes, Sophie. Unos cuantos besos, muy dulces besos. Y nada más.

-Entonces, ¿quiere eso decir que has elegido a Roger? –su emoción me haría llorar.

-No, Sophie. La cosa sigue igual –suspiré con fastidio y mi mirada se ensombreció con tristeza.

-Vale, pero alguien debe tener más a favor que otro, ¿cierto?

-Seth tiene mayor ventaja que Roger –le confesé.

-¿Por qué?

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, Sophie.

-No me tienes confianza, vale, te comprendo –se entristeció ante mi respuesta y la malinterpretó.

-No es eso, Sophie. Es solo que estas cosas no son algo que pueda andar diciendo por ahí como cualquier simple secreto. Pero prometo decírtelo pronto, ¿vale? –ella asintió y me abrazó. Lo cierto es que esa promesa sería cumplida. Antes de irme tendría que explicarles a todos lo que yo era, al menos superficialmente. Luego de nuestro abrazo, comenzamos a llevar las ollas y sartenes hacia el comedor. Los chicos estaban ahí hablando de deportes, como siempre, y nosotras empezamos a servir.

La cena estaba deliciosa, Sophie era una grandiosa cocinera. Todo transcurrió lleno de bromas y platicas divertidas. Una de esas veces parecía que Chase se estaba atragantando, Sophie y yo corrimos a ayudarlo mientras Roger se reía con ganas. Le lancé una patata a la cabeza y se puso serio. Para nuestra fortuna, lo de Chase no pasó a nada peor y después todos nos reímos de eso. Cuando terminamos pusimos a los chicos a recoger la mesa y meter todo al lavavajillas, mientras nosotras preparábamos un café. Sophie y yo nos sentamos en la sala, pues los chicos aún no terminaban.

-Sophie –la llamé.

-¿Sí? –me respondió ella, mirándome.

-¿Te molestaría si hoy no durmiese aquí? –le pregunté dudosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te quedarás a dormir aquí? –su mueca de confusión me parecía divertida, pero también me aterraba.

-Sí, eso te estoy diciendo –dije lentamente, procurando la cautela por si Sophie estallaba.

-¿Dónde te quedarás entonces? –oh no, Sophie era muy astuta y me conocía bien.

-Con Roger –agaché la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó ella. Me abalancé y le tapé la boca, ella seguía gesticulando y hablando aunque mi mano no se lo permitiera.

-Sophie, guarda silencio, no quiero que se entere todo el mundo, ¿vale? –le rogué mientras la soltaba lentamente.

-Pero Ginny, ¿cómo te vas a quedar en su casa? ¿Estás loca? –cuchicheó ella.

-Vale, no es tan complicado. Tú te has quedado en casa de Chase y ninguno de nosotros te hemos reclamado nada, ¿o sí? –alcé las cejas victoriosa, esto ya lo tenía ganado.

-Vale, vale. Vete con él, se lo merecen –puso los ojos en blanco y yo reí mientras la abrazaba. Fuimos a la cocina y regresamos a la sala con cuatro tazas de café preparado, yo conocía bien los gustos de Roger y Sophie conocía los de Chase. Luego de unos segundos, los chicos llegaron a la estancia y se sentaron con nosotras. Chase abrazó a su chica mientras Roger tomaba mi mano tímidamente. Pasamos un par de horas platicando y bromeando, siempre teníamos algo que hacer. También jugamos algunos juegos de mesa y miramos un poco de televisión.

Roger y yo nos despedimos luego de que nos percatáramos de que era bastante tarde. Llegando a casa de Roger pudimos escuchar el teléfono timbrando. Nos apresuramos a entras y él contestó inmediatamente. Por lo que pude escuchar eran sus padres y no llegarían a casa esa noche, la suerte estaba a mi favor. También era afortunada al ser precavida y tener a la mano un cambio de ropa decente, siempre en mi mochila. Pero nunca cargaba con algún pijama. Esperé a que Roger terminara la llamada y después subimos juntos a su habitación.

Coloqué mi mochila en la cama y saqué mi ropa mientras la iba colgando en el armario de Roger. Debo aceptar que para ser un chico tenía su habitación muy ordenada, claro que no se comparaba con la mía o la de Sophie. Él me miraba mientras yo me movía de un lado al otro. Cuando terminé, simplemente me acerqué a su armario y escogí una de sus camisetas más grandes, le di un beso y salí de la habitación. Me metí en uno de los cuartos de baño y me di una ducha rápida y cálida. Cuando termine de secarme el cabello me puse la ropa interior y la camiseta de Roger, le hice un pequeño nudo en la espalda para que no me quedase tan grande y, después de asegurarme de que no mostraba más que mis piernas, salí del baño. Me moví con ligereza hasta la habitación de Roger y llamé a la puerta antes de asomarme dentro.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, de frente a mí, secándose el pecho y el cabello. Me enternecí de verlo y me acerqué a él. Le quité la toalla de las manos y comencé a secarlo con dulzura. Colocó sus manos sobre mi cadera y me observó mientras terminaba de secarle el cabello.

-Te ves hermosa –me dijo con ternura-, y muy sexy –agregó guiñándome un ojo.

-Tonto –le dije con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba la toalla a la cara. Él salió de la habitación, supuse que a dejar la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Yo me senté en el borde de la cama y encendí el reproductor de música con el remoto. Puse algo de pop, porque sabía que a Roger no le agradaba mucho la clásica. Él regreso pronto, lo miré y me di cuenta de que usaba el pijama de la misma manera que Seth, solo el pantalón. Se sentó tras de mí, pasando las piernas por mis costados y me abrazó, envolviéndome con todo su cuerpo. Descansó la barbilla en mi hombro y suspiró contra mi cuello.

Levanté una de mis manos y acaricié su rostro, mientras con la otra rodeaba uno de sus brazos. Su respiración y sus caricias me estaban adormilando poco a poco. Me libré suavemente de su abrazó y me puse de pie, caminé hacia la cama y me metí en ella. Roger me miró y le hice un gesto para que viniese a mi lado. Él así lo hizo y pronto estuvo a mi lado. Apagué el reproductor y me acomodé en el pecho de mi acompañante. Sentí sus caricias y sentí su pecho bajo mis manos. Me quede profundamente dormida en unos instantes, solo fui consciente de que estaba con Roger, y era lo único que parecía importarme.

Mi sueños esta vez fue más certero que el que tuve con Seth, esta vez no había ninguna confusión, simplemente había dos opciones.

Veía mi graduación del colegio en Denali, mi familia, mis amigos y mi novio Roger estaban ahí. Veía mi estancia en la universidad, nuevamente mi novio estaba a mi lado. La graduación de la universidad pasaba rápido. La revelación de todos mis secretos y las dos opciones que él podía elegir.

La primera: amarme sin importarle todo el daño que yo pudiese hacerle, casarnos, tener hijos, vivir una vida plena juntos, ver como él envejecía con al paso de los años mientras yo me quedaba joven por mucho tiempo, ver como mis hijos crecían y cierto día alcanzaban mi edad en apariencia, ver morir a mi marido y a mis hijos sin la posibilidad de hacer nada.

Desastroso.

La segunda: huir de mi lado, guardar el secreto porque nadie le creería o lo juzgarían loco, yo me quedaría amándole sin ningún remedio.

Igualmente desastroso.

En mi inconsciencia sabía que ninguna de las opciones eran las correctas, ni las mejores para ninguno de los dos. Dormí tranquila después de este sueño. Un sueño que era parte de la decisión que había tomado ayer por la noche. Un sueño que nos haría infelices a ambos.

(Miércoles)

Desperté sin Roger a mi lado, agucé el oído y el olfato para intentar localizarlo. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, ya se había duchado y solo me estaba esperando. Me puse manos a la obra y me levanté para hacer la cama, me aseguré de que Roger no subiría y usé mi velocidad sobre humana. Terminé de hacer todo lo necesario en menos de cinco minutos y bajé las escaleras completamente lista.

Entré a la cocina y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla de Roger, coloqué mi mochila en una de las sillas que estaba ante la mesa y ayude a Roger a que terminara el desayuno. Puse la mesa y preparé café mientras él servía. Nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilamente y en silencio. Ambos nos notábamos felices y conformes con lo que habíamos pasado el día anterior. Terminamos de desayunar, metimos los platos al lavavajillas y nos aseamos la boca.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y nos sorprendimos al ver la nieve caer, era la segunda vez esta semana y era señal de que el invierno se acercaba cada día más. Antes de meternos al auto nos lanzamos unas cuantas bolas de nieve mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas. Llegamos al colegio y Roger aparcó en el lugar de siempre, bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con Sophie y Chase en mitad de una de sus apasionadas sesiones de besos. Roger sonrió con malicia y me indicó la broma que les haríamos. Ambos tomamos nieve entre nuestras manos y formamos unas densas bolas, contamos hasta tres y lanzamos las bolas hacia la feliz pareja.

Ellos gritaron molestos y se volvieron hacia nosotros con el rostro lleno de furia. Roger y yo nos miramos con miedo y corrimos juntos hacia los edificios de la escuela. Yo hubiese podido correr más rápido pero no quería descubrirme, así que corrí un poco más lento que Roger, solo disimulando. Roger y yo reímos a carcajadas mientras corríamos por los pasillos, todos se nos quedaban mirando porque Chase y Sophie venían detrás de nosotros. Nos detuvimos en uno de los pasillos, mire alrededor y los otros no se veían por ningún lado, pero aún podía escucharlos a lo lejos. A un lado de nosotros estaba el cuarto de servicio y aún teníamos tiempo para perderlos, faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de clases y Roger y yo tendríamos juntos la primer clase. Lo tome de la chaqueta y lo arrastré hasta el pequeño cuarto. Hicimos un poco de ruido mientras nos acomodábamos entre los utensilios de limpieza. Él rió a carcajadas y yo le puse una mano sobre la boca para que se callara. Sentí un beso en la palma de mi mano y me puse de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

Escuchamos pasar a Sophie y Chase refunfuñando por haberlos interrumpido, no íbamos a poner con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, al menos hoy no teníamos clases con ellos. Dos minutos después de que ellos pasaran, salimos de ahí, asomando primero la cabeza por la puerta, ya casi no había nadie. Corrimos hacía nuestro salón de clases, pues seguramente el profesor no tardaba en entrar.

El resto de la mañana lo pasamos Roger y yo solos, bromeando y procurando no toparnos con la furiosa pareja. Las clases se hicieron más divertidas, puesto que estuvimos mandándonos mensajes en papeles en todas ellas. Fuimos castigados por reírnos del profesor de matemáticas y nos sacaron al pasillo, no nos mostramos inconformes con eso. Planeábamos huir del almuerzo para no encontrarnos con Sophie y Chase, pero fue imposible escapar de ellos. Nos esperaron al final de nuestra clase y nos abordaron. Nos dieron una reprimenda considerable mientras nosotros seguíamos riendo y, después de una disculpa, fuimos al comedor para almorzar.

El almuerzo fue lo más divertido del día, puesto que nos burlábamos unos de los otros por las caras que habíamos puesto en el incidente de la mañana. Ni siquiera pudimos comer mucho porque reímos sin parar. Terminamos con el abdomen adolorido y lágrimas en los ojos. Salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Mi auto ya estaba ahí, con Seth recargado en él. Roger refunfuño al verlo y yo simplemente corrí hacia el hombre lobo que tenía por enamorado. Le abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me volví para despedirme de mis amigos con la mano y subimos al auto.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? –oh, la coartada, momento de usarla.

-Fue genial, demasiadas cosas de chicas. Secretitos y esas cosas –le respondí, restándole importancia y sin decirle la verdad.

-Hueles a hombre –me dijo un poco molesto, miré su serio semblante y después me giré para mirar por la ventanilla.

-Tengo dos amigos hombres, ¿a qué esperas que huela? –le reté, quizá estaba cometiendo un error.

-Podrías oler a perfume de chica, simplemente a eso –vale, tal vez ya me había descubierto.

-Los perfumes de Sophie no me gustan, y yo no cargo el mío para todos lados –le respondí, tratando de cortar la conversación.

-No estuviste con Sophie anoche –sí, me había descubierto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que estuve con Sophie, ¿con quién más podría estar? –le dije, intentando confundirlo.

-Eres tan despistada –dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con lentitud-. Yo estuve cerca de casa de Sophie anoche, cuando fueron a cenar, y te vi salir con ese. A mí no me engañas.

-Mentiroso –intenté nuevamente.

-Sabes que yo no miento mucho –podía ver su mirada soberbia por el reflejo de la ventanilla-, te fuiste a dormir con ese, lo sé.

-¿Por qué me seguías? –ahora intenté salirme por la tangente.

-Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, pero me di cuenta de que estabas mucho más que bien –seguía con esa soberbia y superioridad que me molestaba.

-Sí, dormí con él. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, ¿por qué tú los tendrías? –me volví para mirarlo, sentí mi ceño fruncido aún después de que yo no lo quisiera así.

-Porque me mata de celos –respondió furioso, subió la velocidad del coche y no volvimos a decir nada en el trayecto a casa. Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta principal y bajó primero que yo, abrió la puerta y, simplemente, entró sin esperarme. Yo no le di importancia y, cuando entré, me dirigí a la sala para hacer mis deberes. Encendí la radio y escuchaba música mientras sacaba mis libretas y lápices para comenzar.

Terminé rápidamente los deberes y planeé una manera de estar bien con Seth. Una tarde de compras, yo amaba comprar cosas y seguramente el querría llevarle obsequios a su familia y amigos. Tomé mis cosas de la sala y subí a mi habitación, dejé ahí todos mis útiles y cambié mi vestimenta. Salí danzando de ahí, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los planes pasando por mi mente. Llegué a la habitación de Seth y llamé a la puerta. Él me permitió pasar y así lo hice. Estaba acostado sobre la cama, boca abajo. Le admiré la espalda por unos minutos y luego me acerqué a la cama, me senté a su lado y puse una mano sobre él.

Se giró un poco, quedando de costado y me miró. Le ofrecí una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –le pregunté, sonriendo aún.

-¿Salir contigo? –alzó las cejas, parecía no creerme.

-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, además, por lo que sé de tu hermana, es una lobita muy vanidosa, ¿cierto? Comprémosle algunos obsequios, también compremos algo para tu madre –le propuse con energía y emoción.

-¿Intentas engañarme nuevamente? –preguntó dudoso.

-No, no lo hago –me levanté y comencé a tirar uno de sus brazos-. Anda, ven conmigo, vayamos de compras. Además aprovechamos y nos quedamos a cenar en el pueblo, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale. Pero yo conduzco –fue la condición que puso, se levantó y me trepé en su espalda inmediatamente. Salimos de casa bromeando, yo le daba besitos en la nuca, el cuello y parte del rostro. Cuando llegamos al auto subió al asiento del copiloto y espero a que yo bajara para que él pudiese sentarse.

Puse algo de música en la radio y Seth comenzó a conducir, cantamos juntos en el camino. Su voz era ronca y se acoplaba perfectamente a la mía, que era suave y un poco aguda. En mitad del camino me acerqué a él y me recargué en su hombro. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, fuimos directamente a la zona comercial. Seth aparcó frente a una de las tiendas más caras de ropa, supuse que ahí compraríamos algo de ropa para Leah.

Entramos tomados de la mano y la vendedora nos atendió inmediatamente. Su rostro se notaba cansado y en cuanto nos vio se iluminó un poco.

-¿Buscando un vestido para la boda? –nos preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro. Seth y yo nos miramos, completamente sorprendidos y desubicados.

-Oh, no… No, no… -le respondí un poco asustada- Venimos a comprar unos vestidos para mi cuñada.

-Oh, lo lamento. No quise ser imprudente –se disculpó.

La chica nos guió hasta los vestidos más bonitos que había ahí, imaginé que los más caros. Nos dejo mirarlos. Seth me decía sus colores favoritos y yo decidía cuál podría quedarle y cuál no. Después busqué algunos para Sue, la madre de Seth, y llegamos a la caja con una pila de vestidos. Pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito y salimos de ahí con montones de bolsas. Las metimos en el auto y continuamos nuestro camino.

Compramos cosas para nosotras, para algunos de los miembros de La Push, y para la familia de Seth. La gente nos miraba al pasar y nos sonreía. Las personas del pueblo me conocían bien y se quedaban extrañados, puesto que todos pensaban que yo terminaría al lado de Roger. La noche nos cayó cuando caminábamos hacia mi restaurante favorito en el pueblo.

Cenamos tranquilamente, con una plática tranquila y entretenida. Cada tanto terminábamos muertos de risa y los demás comensales nos miraban con extrañeza. Luego de cenar, volvimos al auto. Ya era casi media noche y no habíamos notado el paso del tiempo.

-¿Qué tal con la vendedora que pensó que nos casaríamos? –le pregunté a Seth cuando ya estábamos en camino a casa, alzando las cejas con diversión.

-Fue divertido, pero algún día tendremos que venir nuevamente a comprar tu vestido de boda –bromeó él.

-Oh sí, claro que sí. Vendremos a comprar mi glamoroso vestido de novia –seguí bromeando con él.

-Oye, ya sin bromas, ¿te casarías conmigo? –su seriedad me puso nerviosa.

-Seth no hablemos de esto ahora, por favor –le pedí con sinceridad.

-Solo dímelo, no lo tomare tan en serio, ¿vale?

-Sí, algún día me gustaría casarme contigo pero no aseguremos nada –se quedó tranquilo con eso y siguió conduciendo. Pronto llegamos a casa y Seth aparcó en el garaje. Bajamos y entramos a la casa, tomándonos de las manos. Encontramos a la familia en la sala, conversando entre ellos. Cuando nos vieron entrar, se volvieron a vernos y nos sonrieron con amabilidad.

-Hola familia –saludé cuando todos se volvieron.

-Cariño, te extrañé tanto –Tanya se levantó y vino a abrazarme-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Sophie?

Seth me dio un ligero apretón en la mano, supongo que seguía celoso y no era buen momento para que mencionáramos eso.

-Oh, muy bien –fingí-. Pero me la pase mejor esta tarde con Seth.

-¿Dónde estuvieron? –preguntó Carmen con emoción.

-Fuimos a comprar obsequios para la familia de Seth y sus amigos de La Push, además compramos cosas para nosotros –le respondí, señalando las bolsas que habíamos dejado en la entrada.

-Yo quiero ver –dijo Kate, caminando con su velocidad vampírica hacia los regalos.

Garrett les hizo señas a Eleazar y a Seth para que subieran y tuvieran una plática masculina. Agradecí eso, puesto que Seth había pasado mucho tiempo conmigo y quizá necesitaba algo de hormonas masculinas.

Nosotras nos quedamos revisando los vestidos de Leah y Sue. La madre de Seth era una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años y, por lo que me habían comentado mi familia y mi novio, seguía viéndose joven. Tuve que prometer a Kate que algún día le regalaría un hermoso vestido diseñado por mí, se había emocionado viendo los vestidos para la hermana de Seth. Luego de algunos minutos, mi primer bostezo se hizo presente y Seth fue tan atento como para escucharlo. Él bajó las escaleras y me tomó en brazos, yo me despedí de mi familia y subimos a la habitación de Seth. Me dejo sola ahí y volvió a bajar las escaleras, regreso con los brazos repletos de las bolsas que habíamos conseguido en el pueblo. Le pedí permiso para ducharme ahí, él me lo concedió y después salió de la habitación.

Me di la ducha más rápida posible, me sentía tranquila, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para quedarme mucho tiempo ahí. Volví a la habitación envuelta en una toalla, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar uno de mis pijamas más indecentes, por así decirlo. Lo tomé y me vestí ahí mismo, Seth no estaba cerca. Ya estaba dentro de la cama cuando él regreso, vistiendo los pantalones de su pijama, luciendo su hermoso pecho. Se metió a la cama junto a mí. Esta vez fue mi turno para acomodarlo entre sus brazos, pues el colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras yo rodeaba sus hombros con las manos. Comenzó a roncar, fue como el ronroneo de un felino, y me arrullaba como todas las noches que llevábamos juntos.

Mis sueños pasaron rápidamente hasta que uno se volvió sumamente lento.

Me rodeaba la oscuridad, estaba en un lugar de paredes altas, el pasillo era estrecho, yo caminaba sin saber hacia dónde iba. Me giré repentinamente, pues sentí que alguien me seguía y comprobé que era cierto. Alec, mi querido y amado Alec se acercó a mí. Me rodeó con sus gélidos brazos y me besó con pasión. Luego de unos segundos me soltó para tomar mi mano y guiarme a un lugar desconocido. Pasamos varias puertas antes de encontrarnos con alguien, la sala estaba llena de los Vulturi. Solo faltaba una, Heidi. La mencionada volvió pronto, con decenas de personas inocentes que pronto serían su alimento.

O, ¿nuestro alimento? Sí, nuestro alimento. En instantes, todos nos abalanzamos con gracia sobre esas personas, su sangre corría por nuestras gargantas, calmando la sed que todos sentían, excepto yo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque amaba a Alec, y Aro no me aceptaba con mis antiguas costumbres.

Luego de muchos años sirviendo a los Vulturi y siendo de los mejores miembros de la guardia, me encontraba demasiado vieja como para seguir con esto. Mi amado ya no era mi amado, había dejado de quererme hacia varios años atrás, había dejado de ser atractiva para él, y ahora yo era un híbrido nómada, demasiado viejo como para hacer algo más.

Moría, sola. Sin la compañía de un ser que me amara. Sin la compañía de una familia cariñosa. Sin ese hombre que años antes me había deseado con fervor.

Sola.

(Jueves)

Desperté agitada, el sueño me había perturbado por completo. Seth seguía dormido, entre mis brazos, apreté un poco más. Necesitaba sentirlo más y más cerca de mí, necesitaba sentir que era mío y que estaba a mi lado. Luego de unos minutos, miré el reloj y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Empujé un poco a Seth y salí de la cama. Cerré la puerta con cautela al salir para después correr hacia mi habitación. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Antes de bajar, eché un vistazo a Seth, seguía profundamente dormido y seguramente seguiría así algunas horas más.

Bajé y no encontré a nadie en la casa, era tarde y seguramente ya se habrían ido. Tomé una manzana de la cocina y salí al garaje. Conduje a una velocidad considerablemente alta para llegar a tiempo al colegio. Aparqué en mi lugar de siempre, los chicos ya no estaban ahí, supuse que ya habrían comenzado las clases. Corrí hacia mi primer clase y, para mi suerte, el profesor no había llegado aún. Me senté en mi lugar de costumbre y esperé a que la clase comenzara.

Hoy tendría solo dos clases con Roger y ninguna con Chase o Sophie. Solo gimnasia con Roger. Tendría que esperar hasta las últimas horas. El día transcurrió lentamente. Me veía agobiada por el sueño. Me perturbaba no estar en lo correcto de mi decisión, pero al menos sabía que con Alec no estaba mi futuro. No con él. Las clases me resultaron más aburridas que nunca. Me sentía perdida en mi mente, repasando paso a paso la situación en la que me encontraba.

Me dirigía al gimnasio cuando, por torpeza, caí al suelo. Me senté y me abracé las piernas. Mi mundo estaba en confusión. Por un lado tenía a Seth, este maravilloso chico que me daba su calor con cada sonrisa que me brindaba. Pero por el otro lado, tenía el dolor que me estaba provocando hacerme a la idea de alejarme de Roger. Y, por si fuera poco, en tercera instancia, teníamos la reacción de Alec cuando conociera mi rechazo. ¿Por qué nada podía ser simple y perfecto? ¿Por qué siempre había una complicación? Suspiré y abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeralda y un ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Roger con preocupación.

-No sé –me encogí de hombros-, pero a quién le importa.

Me puse de pie y seguí con mi camino hacia el gimnasio. Roger me detuvo antes de entrar a clase. Me obligó a estar frente a él.

-A mí me importa –me dijo, inclinándose para quedar a mi altura.

-Vale, estoy bien, no te preocupes –le respondí fría, me giré y entré al gimnasio. Me comporté de manera ruda y estúpida en toda la clase. Podía encontrar las miradas furtivas hacia mí, por parte de Roger. Fui realmente torpe en las prácticas de ese día y me porté grosera con la mayoría de las personas.

Al salir de la clase, me precipité al aparcamiento, dispuesta a saltarme el almuerzo e irme a casa a pasar más tiempo con Seth. Ya no podría quedarme más tiempo por ahí, porque posiblemente iba a terminar hablando de más y lastimando a personas que no quería herir. Caminé a la más alta velocidad humana que podía aparentar.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! –los gritos de Roger detrás de mí, sonaban dentro de mi ser cómo campanadas de una catedral, me hacían daño.

Seguí caminando, ignorando a las personas que me hablaban o las que tenía que quitar de mi camino. Fui consciente de que Chase y Sophie me miraron con extrañeza y se unieron a Roger en su carrera por conseguir frenarme. Yo simplemente caminé hasta que llegué a mi auto. Me quedé paralizada al mirar a ese hermoso joven recargado contra mi auto, con esa mirada de superioridad y frialdad que siempre usaba ante sus amos. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar mi sorpresa y continué caminando.

-Sube –le pedí cuando estuve frente a él, me volví hacia mis amigos y les ofrecí una gélida mirada para luego subir al auto.

Conduje fuera del colegio, en la dirección contraria en la que estaba mi hogar. Luego de algunos minutos conduciendo a la máxima velocidad que daba mi auto, me detuve a un costado de la carretera y bajé, dirigiéndome al bosque. Escuché los ligeros pasos de Alec tras de mí, recordándome que no necesitaba caminar. Corrí por varios minutos, sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía.

Mi ser se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Mi calor se estaba perdiendo con todo el dolor que sufría ahora. Me estaba congelando. Necesitaba calor, sol. Sol. Corrí en busca de sol. Un lugar alto donde el sol me protegiera con sus rayos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, sin poder salir a causa de la velocidad. Bajé los parpados y me dejé guiar por el olfato y el oído. Subí algunos pequeños cerros y llegué al lugar que buscaba. Un lugar con calor. Volví a escuchar y olfatear para saber si había algún humano cerca. Nadie. Me senté de frente a los rayos del sol y mi piel comenzó a deslumbrar como un zafiro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como si fuesen cascadas.

Alec aún me miraba desde las sombras. Se acercó a mí, con pasos dudosos, y me abrazó. Frío, lo que no quería. Frío. Aparté sus brazos amablemente y me refugié en el sol nuevamente.

Estuve ahí unos minutos hasta que mi móvil sonó. Lo abrí solo para ver el número. Seth. Ya era tarde y seguramente estaría preocupado por mí. Apagué mi teléfono. Estaba actuando de una manera patética. Me decidí a hablar con Alec de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté rudamente, él quitó esa cara fría que tenía en ocasiones y me mostró su tierna sonrisa.

-Vengo por tu decisión –su respuesta era lo que yo había esperado, lo cierto es que ya tenía una respuesta pero no iba a dársela ahora.

-No tengo una decisión, aún –le mentí, sin mirarlo directamente. Él tomó mi mentón con mucho cuidado y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te he dado casi una semana, y varios años para que tomaras esta decisión. No es posible que aún no la tengas –su dulce voz me distraía demasiado.

-Yo… yo… -suspiré con fastidio, tomé aire y continué- Yo no recordaba que tú y yo teníamos un compromiso. El día que viniste a entregarme los obsequios y vi el anillo, recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado. Es difícil tomar una decisión después de tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo. Pero me extraña que no lo recordaras, siendo que tú eras la más emocionada con ese compromiso –cierto, él tenía razón. En el momento que nos comprometimos yo había insistido en matrimoniarnos cuanto antes fuera posible, mientras que él pidió algo más de tiempo para que pudiéramos disfrutar más de nuestro noviazgo.

-Cierto, pero dejamos que el tiempo pasara y me olvidé de eso, ¿cómo esperas que recordara por tanto tiempo? –le interrogué, sabiendo de ante mano su respuesta.

-Yo he pasado por el mismo tiempo que tú y, aún así, soy capaz de recordarlo –alzó una de sus cejas, burlándose de mí.

-Vale, vale. No quiero tener que decidir, eso es todo –le dije, gesticulando con las manos y alzando un poco la voz. Seguramente me preguntaría el por qué de mi rehúso a la decisión y tendría que explicarle el lio en el que estaba metida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta decirme que sí? –el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, y podía apostar a que la media noche se acercaba. Me removí en mi asiento para darme un poco más de calor. El sol se había ido y yo necesitaba calor. Necesitaba a mi Seth. Le extrañaba y le necesitaba más que nunca. Pero no quería volver ahora, no ahora. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar.

-Porque no eres el único que está interesado por mí –le respondí con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Tú tampoco eres la única interesada por mí, ¿sabes? Soy bastante atractivo como para tener muchas seguidoras –me regaló una hermosa sonrisa picarona. Le di un pequeño golpe en las costillas, que aseguró me dolió más a mí que a él.

-Vale, vale, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿acaso tú estás interesado en alguna de ellas? –inquirí alzando las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, a mí solo me interesas tú –respondió serio.

-He ahí el problema –frunció el ceño y me miró con confusión-. Yo te amo Alec, pero también amo a otros dos chicos.

-Ellos no importan, tú y yo tenemos un compromiso desde hace tiempo –se había molestado mucho.

-Los compromisos se pueden romper –le dije, intimidada por su enfado.

-El nuestro no, tú no puedes romper nuestro compromiso –se puso de pie, podía sentir su furia irradiando de su cuerpo.

-Ambos estamos implicados en esto, y alguno de los dos puede romperlo. ¿No se supone que el otro debe estar de acuerdo? ¿Por amor? –me puse de pie, y le tomé las manos en un gesto de petición y comprensión.

-Yo no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo. Por ese amor que se supone que tenemos, por ese amor que me hizo sentir vivo por muchos años, esperando que tú volvieras a mí nuevamente y te convirtieras en mi esposa, en mi mujer –ahora se mostraba dolido, y eso me lastimaba a mí también. Volví a sentarme, aún tomando una de sus manos.

-Ven aquí –le pedí-. Déjame dormir contigo esta noche, entre tus brazos, por favor.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me puso en su regazo, como si yo pesara lo mismo que una pluma. Abrí su saco y metí mis brazos en él, rodeando a Alec en un abrazo amoroso. Su frío comenzó a apoderarse de mi ser. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y él paso sus brazos por mi cintura. Aspiré profundamente su dulce olor, ese olor que yo tanto amaba, pero que no era el cálido olor de mi Seth. De mi lobo. Mi lobo.

(Viernes)

Desperté tiritando de frío. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el regazo de Alec, pero ahora estaba sobre algo suave. Aspiré un poco y reconocí el olor de mi coche. Estaba dentro de mi coche, y Alec no estaba ahí. Su saco seguía sobre mí, protegiéndome del frío. Su olor me estaba sofocando. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y contemplé el interior de mi auto. Me senté con lentitud y me puse el saco, salí de mi auto y observé a Alec.

Él estaba sentado bajo un árbol, descansando la cabeza contra este y observándome con detenimiento. Me acerqué a él y me puse de cuclillas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba lo suficiente cerca de él como para tocarlo. Extendí mi mano y, con la punta de los dedos, toqué su gélida mejilla. Él puso una mano sobre la mía, luego las deslizo hasta su boca y aspiró contra ellas. Abrió los ojos, estaban tan oscuros como la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Sus ojeras malvas se habían remarcado hasta quedar de un tomo morado.

Lo miré con compasión y cierta lastima. Era imposible que yo fuese su obsesión, que yo fuese aquél ser que lo hiciera perder el control, que mi sangre fuera deseable para él. Volvió a aspirar, saciándose de ese olor que quería probar, de ese olor que lo invitaba a asesinarme y probar mi sangre. Una sangre que a ningún otro vampiro le sería apetitosa. Una sangre que resultaba repugnante para la mayoría de los de su especie.

Abrió la boca con suavidad y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi mano. Me estremecí con cierto miedo, él lo notó y apartó su boca de mi palma. Le ofrecí una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que sufría pero yo no podía comprenderlo. Me acerqué más a él y recargué mi frente sobre su mejilla.

-Te amo –le susurré al oído.

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo –me respondió con ternura.

-Pero no voy a casarme contigo –un lágrima salió de uno de mis ojos y cayó en su hombro.

-También lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que me dejes –no iba a ceder ante esto, estaba segura-. Me enfurece que quieras dejarme por un mortal o por un perro. Es imposible que estés considerando esas posibilidades. Imposible cuando tú y yo somos eternos y debemos estar juntos por la eternidad que nos espera.

-Yo no soy eterna –le recordé.

-Aún así, quiero estar a tu lado, por el resto de tu vida –era un verdadero obstinado.

-Envejezco, ¿vas a quererme cuando ya no pueda moverme? ¿Cuándo las arrugas surquen todo mi rostro? ¿Cuándo ya no pueda seguirte el paso al correr? ¿Vas a quererme? –le pregunté con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Voy a quererte el tiempo que tenga que quererte –respondió con simpleza.

-Eso me dice que no estarás conmigo hasta que yo muera por vejez –me derrumbé junto a él y comencé a sollozar.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que debemos estar juntos ahora? No pienses en el futuro, solo piensa en el ahora –me pidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No puedo hacer eso, no permaneceré viva por siempre como tú y quiero planear bien el resto de mi vida, quiero ser feliz el resto de mi vida –le dije con la mayor sinceridad que poseía.

-Serás feliz conmigo –me aseguró.

-Aro no aceptará mi manera de vivir, me obligará a beber sangre humana como ustedes. Yo no quiero eso. Yo no quiero estar a su disposición como ustedes.

-Entonces nos iremos lejos, solos tú y yo –propuso con emoción.

-Él no te dejará ir, nos darán caza hasta encontrarnos y nos obligarán a regresar con ellos o nos matarán.

-Eso es posible, pero contamos con dones que nos harán vencerlos –que optimista-. Anda, ven conmigo.

-No lo has entendido. No importa cuántas opciones me des, no voy a casarme contigo, no voy a estar contigo –mi respuesta fue fría y cortante.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué te empeñas en estar junto a ese perro!? ¿¡Por qué me rechazas después de tantos años de amarnos en silencio!? ¿¡Por qué lo haces!? –sus gritos sonaban desgarradores, como rugidos.

-Porque le amo y es él que me amará por siempre, el que morirá luego de que yo lo haga, el que disfrutará de la vejez conmigo, el que dará la vida por mí. Porque es el indicado, Alec –le expliqué con calma. Sacudió la cabeza con furia, parecía impulsado por los instintos. Temí que fuese a atacarme y acabar conmigo por despecho. Pero lo único que hizo fue tenderme la mano. Me quité el saco y lo puse sobre ella. Se marchó, corrió lejos de mí, donde yo no pudiera hacerle más daño.

Permanecí una hora más ahí. El sol no traspasaba las nubes y el frio de Alec me había invadido como un virus maligno. Estuve segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Me puse de pie y limpie mis ropas de la tierra, musgo y césped que había adquirido. Subí a mi auto y conduje al colegio. Era demasiado tarde como para asistir a clases, pero era el momento de aclararles a los demás mi decisión. Aparqué en mi lugar común y esperé a que mis amigos llegaran. Roger parecía ido, como un alma en pena, y Sophie y Chase trataban de animarlo con bromas y chistes. Cuando observó mi auto, una sonrisa de esperanza le iluminó el rostro. Yo bajé del coche y me recargué contra la puerta cerrada. Mi rostro no era el más hermoso en estos momentos, tenía ojeras, me veía pálida, y estaba triste. Mi cabello era un desastre, a comparación con lo bien arreglado y acomodado que estaba a diario. Mis ropas eran las mismas del día anterior. Definitivamente, hoy no me veía como la misma chica de siempre.

Roger se acercó a mí, sustituyendo la sonrisa por un ceño fruncido y una frente llena de arrugas de preocupación. Se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de mí y esperó a que yo hablara. Sophie y Chase saludaron y se despidieron al mismo tiempo y salieron del aparcamiento. Esto era algo entre Roger y yo, algo que solo nos concernía a los dos. Lo miré profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Te lo dije ayer, a quién le importa –le respondí de manera fría.

-¿Por qué no asististe a clases hoy? ¿Dónde has estado? Ya te miraste en un espejo –intentó poner una sonrisa, pero no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía.

-Tampoco importa eso, pero no necesito verme en un espejo para saber que luzco terrible –seguía igual de fría.

-Oh, ven acá. Estás de mal humor –se acercó a mí con los brazos abierto, me abrazó con fuerza. Él podía sentir que algo iba mal e intentaba remediarlo.

-Tengo que decirte algo –lo empujé suavemente, solo para que me soltara.

-Te escucho –se puso totalmente serio.

-El juego se termino –su ceño se volvió a fruncir por la confusión.

-¿Cuál juego? –él lo sabía y, aún así, lo hacía más difícil.

-El juego conmigo. La pelea entre Seth, Alec y tú. Se acabo –su rostro mostró sorpresa, después lo tranquilizó y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién ganó? –tragó duro.

-Seth ha ganado –bajé la mirada para consolarme, mis ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, que ya no me parecía extraño en estos días.

-Vale, lo comprendo. Estaba seguro de que yo no ganaría –se dio un poco la vuelta y camino hacia su auto.

-Roger –le llamé-, ¿puedes darme un abrazo?

-Ginny, hazme un favor y no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es –me pidió con la voz por quebrar-. ¿Debo decírselo a Sophie y Chase o lo harás tú?

-Yo no diré nada, si tú quieres decírselo puedes hacerlo, si no, pues ya se enterarán –dije simplemente.

Lo miré marcharse. Contemplé el sitio donde antes había estado por horas. La nieve cayó sobre mí, al igual que la noche. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando el primer espasmo causado por el frío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Subí a mi auto y crucé el pueblo a velocidad humana. Entre más tiempo tardara en llegar a casa, sería mejor. Observé Denali con cuidado. Admiré la belleza del pequeño pueblo que me había acogido por dos años. Llegué a casa más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Entré en el garaje, encontrándome a Seth ahí, convertido en lobo, dando vueltas. Aparqué y bajé del auto. Cerré la puerta con mucha fuerza y Seth me gruño en desacuerdo. Fui consciente de que se transformó en hombre y me siguió hasta que entré en la casa. Mi familia también se le unió. Podía escuchar las voces de todos, pero no me era posible entender lo que decían.

Llegué a mi habitación, abrí y permanecí en la puerta de espaldas a ellos. Me volví y los miré con tristeza y severidad combinadas.

-Quiero estar completamente sola –les pedí-. No me siento nada bien.

Ellos se quedaron pasmados ahí. Cerré la puerta y pasé el pestillo. Me derrumbé a un lado de la puerta y lloré sin consuelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi corazón? ¿Por qué me dolía tomar una decisión que sabía que era la correcta? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser egoísta? ¿Por qué seguía haciendo dolor después de haber hecho tanto antes? Sabía la respuesta a todo esto con una sola palabra: destino. Era una creyente del destino y estaba segura de que las cosas se debían a él.

Me puse de pie. Caminé hacia mi armario y tome un pijama. Fui hacia el baño y llené la tina con agua caliente. Me metí en ella y estuve ahí por horas. Horas en las que apenas fui consciente del lugar en donde estaba. Horas en las que el agua me hizo olvidar la mayoría de mis preocupaciones. Horas en las que el calor consumió el frío hielo que se había estado formando en mi corazón. Horas en las que los minutos pasaron con la lentitud con la que pasan los años.

Salí del baño con la mente limpia y renovada, pero con el cuerpo y el corazón destrozados. Me metí en la cama, después de ponerme el pijama, y me induje a un sueño. Un sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

(Sábado)

Abrí los ojos con pereza. La luz me deslumbró. Aún permanecía en mi habitación, pero escuchaba los ronquidos de Seth muy cerca. Froté mis ojos con energía y me senté en la cama. Registré mi estancia con la mirada. Seth no estaba ahí dentro. Salí de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta. La abrí de golpe y Seth cayó en el suelo, produciendo un pequeño estruendo. Abrió los ojos al instante y me miró confundido. Me puse en cuclillas a su lado y lo miré con el rostro pasible. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por varios minutos. Seguramente él podría leer la tristeza en mí mirar.

Se puso de pie y me alzó en brazos. Me estrechó contra su pecho por unos minutos. Yo me sentía vacía, rota, descompuesta. Esta vez, su calor no me daba vida, no me transmitía paz y felicidad. Simplemente, me dejaba de la misma manera en que estaba. Podía sentir mi piel arder, pero no podía sentir la vida que él me daba. Pasó más tiempo y al ver que yo no reaccionaba, Seth me puso de pie en el suelo. Le di un beso ausente en la mejilla y me dirigí a las escaleras. Bajé lentamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer y estaba muy débil. Tomé muchas cosas de la nevera y me preparé un desayuno completo.

Comí sin prisa. No saboreé la comida. Mi familia me saludó con preocupación y yo no fui capaz de responderles. Comí con el vació de mi ser, rodeándome. Terminé de desayunar y, después de meter los trastes sucios al lavavajillas, subí a mi habitación. Me sentí un zombie, un muerto que caminaba por las paredes de mi casa. Entré a mi estancia y encontré a Seth sentado en la cama, de frente a la puerta, esperándome. Lo ignoré y fui directo al armario. Tomé prendas blancas, como señal de despedida al hermoso Denali. Me di una ducha caliente, más lento de lo normal y salí vestida y con el cabello seco.

Seth se acercó a mi lado, totalmente desesperado, y me tomó de los hombros. Sentí mi piel arder, ahí donde el contacto existía. Me sacudió ligeramente.

-Ginny, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado? Anda, cuéntame –me rogó con ansias, desesperación y preocupación. Inconscientemente me llevé una mano al pecho y presioné el lugar donde mi corazón estaba.

-Estoy destrozada –le dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿De qué hablas? –me giró levemente y me observó por completo.

-No ahí, tonto. Aquí –señale con un dedo hacia mi pecho. Él lo captó.

-Oh. ¿Es culpa mía? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te he lastimado? –sus nervios me hacían reír, pero no era el momento.

-La culpa es solo mía. Ni tuya ni de nadie más –le acaricié la mejilla y me zafé de sus brazos. Fui al armario y comencé a hacer unas cuantas maletas para el viaje. Cuando llegara a La Push contrataría personas para que nos construyeran una casa a Seth y a mí, y cuando estuviera lista vendría por todas mis pertenencias. Por lo tanto, solo necesitaría lo esencial. Seth llegó a mi lado y me ayudó.

-Puedes decirme qué fue lo que ha pasado contigo –me insistió cuando terminamos y nos dirigíamos a su habitación. Entré a su cuarto y me abalancé a su armario. Tendríamos que llevarnos toda su ropa, puesto que no tenía mucha aquí. Comencé a moverme de un lado de otro, empacando.

-Hace dos días, Alec llegó al colegio. Estuve con él hasta ayer al mediodía. Le aclaré que no me casaría con él. Se enfureció y se fue. Después fui al colegio. Le dije a Roger que no me iba a quedar con él. Sé que lo aceptó, pero fue doloroso –le expliqué con la mayor frialdad que pude.

-¿Por eso estabas así ayer?

-Me sentí destrozada. ¿Cómo puede una cosa tan pequeña hacer tanto daño a tantas personas en tantas maneras? Me siento vacía y sin vida –me quedé pasmada en donde estaba. Seth vino hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Jamás, escúchame, yo jamás voy a dejar que el frío te consuma. Y el día que eso suceda, me dejare llevar por el frío también. Nunca dejare que la soledad te invada o que la felicidad se vaya de tu ser. Nunca más –me prometió. Sus palabras, su amor, su ser. Logró que nuevamente pudiera sentirme un poco viva. Logró que el calor me inundara con lentitud. Logró que el amor se expandiera por mi cuerpo como el ardor que sentía por su contacto.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana empacando ropa y cosas indispensables o que creíamos necesarias. Mi auto terminó completamente lleno de maletas. Llevábamos ropa, algunos libros, habíamos hurtado algunas películas de la familia, también llevábamos los regalos que habíamos comprado, algunos obsequios de la familia. Especialmente me había encargado de robar una pertenencia significativa de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia adoptiva, sabía que a ellos no les molestaría.

Estuvimos listos algunos minutos antes de que se pusiera el sol. Seth metió el último par de maletas y volvimos a la puerta para despedirnos de la familia. Carmen y Kate se abrazaban y sollozaban sin lágrimas. Garrett y Eleazar trataban de consolarlas pero no tenían remedio. Tanya me miraba con el rostro lleno de felicidad. Me acerqué a ellos y las chicas se abalanzaron contra mí.

-Carmen, Kate, déjenme recordarles que yo si necesito respirar –logré decir con el poco aire que tenía reservado. Ellas me soltaron y me dejaron mirarlas.

-Prométeme que llamarás a diario –me pidió Kate.

-Oh Kate, pides demasiado –estaba por comenzar a sollozar nuevamente-, pero intentaré hacerlo.

-Dale mis saludos a Carlisle y su familia –nos dijo Eleazar.

-Así lo haré tío Eleazar –le concedí una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Ahora a quién voy a prepararle el desayuno todos los fines de semana –se quejó Carmen con dulzura.

Después de eso, todos nos abrazamos, nos dijimos frases lindas, nos deseamos lo mejor, nos prometimos muchas cosas. Pasaron minutos en los que todos lloramos y reímos recordando cosas. La familia entró a la casa, quedándose con nosotros solamente Tanya. Nos miró con amor y nos dijo:

-Sé que han prometido muchas cosas hoy, pero esto que les voy a pedir es muy importante. Prométanme que harán lo posible por ser felices, que no dejaran que nada ni nadie los separe, hagan siempre lo que quieran hacer y déjense llevar por lo que sienten, pero sobre todo, disfruten lo que van a vivir –nos dijo con voz seria pero sincera.

-Lo haremos madre –le respondí con el amor en la voz-, verás que el día que nuestras vidas se reúnan nuevamente estaremos tan felices que te dará envidia.

-Ya me da envidia, cariño –me respondió con la risa entre los dientes-. Seth, te pido que me la cuides muy bien, porque si no lo haces yo misma iré por ti, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale. Prometo cuidarla y amarla para toda la vida. Pero eso lo voy a decir en nuestra boda –le respondió riendo también.

-Oh, basta de hablar –les dije a ambos como broma. Abracé a Tanya con todas las fuerzas que yo poseía y ella rió de mí, mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Luego abrazó a Seth y nos despedimos formalmente.

Ambos subimos a mi auto con la nostalgia recorriéndonos las venas. Tanya nos contempló aún desde la puerta. Seth arrancó el auto y comenzamos el camino. Tenía que hacer algo y no iba a quedarme con las ganas. Abrí la ventanilla y me incliné sobre ella para mirar hacia donde estaba Tanya.

-¡Te amo Tanya! –le grité con toda la energía. Pude ver su brillante sonrisa y escuché su suave respuesta.

-Yo también te amo y te amaré siempre, se feliz –me dijo en un susurro.

Luego de eso, volví a meterme en el auto, cerré la ventanilla y me desplomé en el asiento. Seth me tomó la mano y me dio un pequeño apretón. Yo le ofrecí una sonrisa consoladora y siguió conduciendo. Lo miré por mucho tiempo, admirando su perfil, su piel, su ser. No había duda de que mi elección era la correcta, puesto que este hombre y yo estábamos hechos con la misma mano, a la misma perfección, nos amoldábamos el uno al otro. Caí en una especie de sueño donde solo podía escuchar el susurro del viento al chocar con nuestro auto, donde solo podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Seth sobre la mía, donde solo podía sentir las suaves curvas sobre la carretera.

Permanecí un largo tiempo así, no podría decir cuánto tiempo fue, pero apuesto a que fueron varias horas. Salí de esa ensoñación cuando el auto dio una curva demasiado brusca. Me acomodé en el asiento solo para ver a Seth maniobrando para no atropellar a un chico que estaba parado en mitad de la carretera. Dimos varias vueltas sobre el pavimento y terminamos fuera del asfalto, justo en el linde del bosque. Me volví hacia Seth, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Miré hacia todos lados, estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Dónde estaba Seth? Salí del auto y miré hacia ambos lados de la carretera. ¿Y el chico que estaba ahí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La brisa me llegó suavemente y todo cayó en mi cuenta. Una mezcla de olores se aproximó con el suave viento. Olores dulces, olores fuertes, olores a bosque, olores de muchos tipos. Aspiré fuerte para captarlos. Seth y Alec. Eran los olores principales. Alec había sido el joven que Seth intentaba no arrollar en la carretera y ahora él había venido por nosotros. Tomé las llaves del auto, cerré las puertas y seguí el rastro de olor que habían dejado.

Corría a una velocidad muy alta, podía sentir el viento en mi piel, el zumbar en mis oídos, la presión en mis ropas. Corrí bastante lejos, debo decir que fueron kilómetros considerables. Llegué a un claro donde la concentración de aromas era sofocante. Registré mí alrededor para ver si estaban por ahí. No se veía nada. Estaba tan asustada que había olvidado todo lo que soy y me estaba comportando como una simple humana. Escuché un gruñido tras de mí y me volví. Seth, convertido en lobo, venía corriendo hacia mí.

Me giré para volver a mi posición inicial. Alec estaba frente a mí, con la furia en los ojos. Negros de sed y enojo. Seth se alzó en un salto y tumbó a Alec en el suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos una riña por mí? ¿Cómo podría salir Seth con vida de esto? Yo tendría que ser la heroína esta vez. Corrí al lugar donde habían caído Alec y Seth. Me metí entre ellos y lancé a Seth lejos de nosotros.

-Quítate Ginny –dijo Alec entre gruñidos.

-No lo haré –le respondí. Mis manos sostenían sus brazos contra el suelo y mis piernas aprisionaban las suyas. Él era lo suficiente fuerte como para sacarme de la jugada pero era incapaz de lastimarme.

-No te metas en esto –volvió a rugir. Él reaccionó y me puso contra el suelo. Mi don no había funcionado con él, puesto que no quería dañarlo. Me soltó y corrió hacia Seth, que hasta ese momento se había quedado pasmado por mi intervención. No iba dejar que Alec dañara a Seth. Corrí nuevamente y me interpuse justo cuando Alec le lanzaba un golpe a Seth. El golpe me dio justo en un costado. No me rompería nada, mis huesos eran fuertes, pero mi piel no. La fuerza de Alec me lanzó lejos, por suerte caí como un felino. Pero no tuve mucha suerte con el golpe. Mi piel había sido desgarrada en un gran corte, que dejaba escapar mi sangre.

-Vete Seth –le dije en un susurro cuando estuvo a mi lado-. Vete, te alcanzaré cuando terminemos esto.

Él solo ronroneo fuerte hacia mí. No se iría si no hacia algo rápido.

-¡Vete! –le grité y le di un golpe en una pata, él solo volvió a ronronear- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seth, él no me matará! ¡No puede! ¡Lárgate!

Nos miró a ambos, y después emprendió el camino hacia el bosque. Alec comenzó a correr con la intensión de seguirlo. Me concentré y corrí tras de él. Salté y caí justo en su espalda. Tomé su cuello entre mis manos.

-Hagamos esta pelea justa –le susurré al oído. Él tomó uno de mis brazos y me colocó frente a él, de pie en el suelo.

-No voy a luchar contigo –sacudió la cabeza de manera desesperante-. Mi problema es con ese perro.

Sacudía la cabeza con energía, podía sentir como contenía la respiración, pero no me explicaba por qué. Hasta que sentí nuevamente la calidez en mi costado. Miré hacia ahí. La sangre fluía notablemente de mi herida y Alec se resistía por no probarla. Entonces encontré la forma de combatirlo de manera sucia. Volví a mirar a Alec, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Necesitas detener el sangrado –me dijo con el poco aliento que tenía.

-No voy a hacerlo –le respondí con voz débil, me dejé caer en el suelo-. Esto es culpa tuya, moriré por ti.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, esta vez sus ojos volvían a ser escarlatas y las ojeras se habían consumido hasta quedar de un suave malva. Se arrodilló a mi lado, aspiró suavemente y puso sus manos sobre mi herida.

-No vas a morir –su voz temblaba suavemente, mi chantaje había funcionado-. No por mí.

Tomé sus manos y las aparté de mí. Agarré un pedazo de tela que había en el suelo, seguramente de las ropas de Seth, y la presioné contra mi costado. Gemí a causa del dolor que sentía. No solo era el dolor del corte, sino también estaba el dolor que sentía porque Alec no hubiese aceptado mi decisión y quisiera deshacerse de Seth. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y ayudó con la presión en el corte.

-¿Por qué…? Oh, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –le pregunté en mitad de gemidos de dolor.

-Porque no quiero que mueras –me respondió con la voz contenida.

-No me refiero a eso –mi tono de voz remarcaba que era bastante obvio.

-¿Entonces a qué? –inquirió él, aún sin saber de qué iba todo esto.

-¿Por qué quieres dañar a Seth? –le miré a los ojos. Tragó pesado y evito mi mirada por algunos segundos, esto le estaba costando trabajo.

-Esa es una pregunta bastante obvia, Ginny –respondió casi a gruñidos. Esperé a que siguiera, pero no lo hizo. Me quedé contemplándolo a la luz de la luna.

La luna. Mi Seth. La luna y Seth eran uno solo, junto con la noche. Se convertían en un solo ser y, pronto, yo sería parte de ellos también. Transformando mi persona en el mar que nos acompañaría día con día y noche con noche. Yo sería esa parte del universo que nos uniría cada vez más, yo sería lo que él quisiera que fuera. Sentí una punzada de dolor que me devolvió a la realidad.

-Aún así, quiero que tú me lo digas –insistí, el dolor me estaba haciendo delirar un poco.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, yo solo asentí, sacudió levemente la cabeza y suspiró- Rompiste mi corazón, preferiste estar con un perro a estar conmigo. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? ¿Creíste que se la iba a dejar así de fácil? Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo mucho que lo odio, lo mucho que lo envidio. Y es que no tuve el tiempo suficiente para demostrarte cuánto te amo, y no me diste el tiempo para aceptar que debíamos estar juntos. Tuviste que escogerlo a él, a pesar de lo poco que le conoces, a pesar del poco tiempo que han convivido. Me diste una semana para decidir actuar y fue injusto. Si llego a matarlo, sé que volverás a mí, pero sé que serás triste y no importa, cargaré con eso. Pero deseo darle caza, terminar con él. Te quiero para mí.

Yo me creía egoísta pero Alec era algo olímpico. Era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que deseaba y eso me asustaba. Pero nada era como él pensaba.

-Estás muy equivocado, Alec –le dije lentamente, la sangre estaba parando pero el dolor seguía constante-. Las cosas con Seth empezaron hace un poco más de dos años. Tuviste mucho tiempo. Tiempo que ambos desaprovechamos. Si le matas, moriré con él, porque él ha decidido morir conmigo. Y si él me pidiera que no muriera, no sería contigo con quién estaría luego.

-Le daría caza a cualquier otra persona que estuviese contigo. No permitiría que estuvieses lejos de mí. No de nuevo –su rostro se contraía con el olor de la sangre.

-¿Serías capaz de destruir al mundo con tal de tenerme? ¿Serías capaz de destrozarme a mí? ¿Serías capaz de acabar con tu especie? –mi voz temblaba. El frío me estaba inundando. Necesitaba a mi Seth, necesitaba su calor, su vida, su amor.

-Nunca te destrozaría a ti… no a ti –su voz fue apenas un susurro que el viento se llevó con rapidez.

-Mira lo que me has hecho –presioné su mano contra mi herida-. ¿Cuántos arranques más podrías tener? Yo voy a intervenir cada vez que intentes destruir a uno de mis seres amados, tarde o temprano me destruirás a mí también. Tú y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Soy un capricho tuyo pero, cuando sea demasiado vieja como para seguirte el paso, vas a dejarme. No quiero quedarme sola.

-Yo estaré contigo siempre.

-Eso no es verdad.

Quedamos un largo rato en silencio. La sangre por fin cesó. Ambos apartamos las manos de la herida y la contemplamos con precaución. Dolía muchísimo. Alrededor de mí, todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Alec miró sus manos, bañadas en ese líquido viscoso color escarlata que tanto lo provocaba y nuevamente me dio mi idea de jugar sucio. No se atrevía a inhalar el aire impregnado con ese olor a fierro característico de la sangre. Me puse de pie y me alcé frente a él.

-Alec, dejemos este juego absurdo –comencé-. Voy a proponerte algo, pero será lo único que te pueda ofrecer. En caso de que no aceptes, la lucha entre nosotros será muy larga. Tengo de mi lado a Denali, a los Cullen y a toda la manada de lobos. No nos conviene mantener un enfrentamiento. ¿Quieres escuchar la propuesta?

-Adelante, te escucho –respondió él.

-Te ofrezco parte de mi sangre –sus ojos se oscurecieron con la sola idea de imaginarlo-, que funcionará como un trato entre nosotros. El trato es este: yo regresare a tu lado si no me encuentro feliz con Seth, pero solo antes de que llegue a verme como una mujer de cuarenta años, después de eso el trato no funciona. A cambio, tú dejarás de darnos caza y si no regreso contigo, te apartarás de nosotros mientras duren nuestras vidas. ¿Aceptas?

Se lo pensó por un buen rato. No era un trato muy justo, pero él sería eterno y yo no podría ofrecerle más que algunos años de mi vida en los que aún me viera relativamente joven. Además él deseaba darle caza a Seth más que a nadie en el mundo, sé que podría dejar su guardia con los Vulturi solo para ir tras de Seth. Pero esta era la única opción que yo le podía dar, dejar pasar el tiempo para ver cómo iban las cosas, solo eso. Me estaba sintiendo tan débil, la sangre que había perdido y las horas que había pasado sin comer estaba haciendo su trabajo ahora. Alec suspiró y lo miré a los ojos.

-Vale, acepto –admitió por fin, yo solo pude sonreír levemente-. Pero no quiero tu sangre, quiero algo más.

Puso una de sus manos en mi costado sano y me acercó a él. Con la otra mano tomó mi rostro y lo alzó para que yo pudiera mirarle. Su frío cuerpo, con esa dureza característica de su especie, me envolvía. Su rostro fue acercándose poco a poco y yo no era capaz de moverme, no podía y no quería. Su nariz rozó mi mejilla e inhaló fuerte contra ella. Me estremecí por el miedo que me daba que fuera a descontrolarse y acabar con mi vida. Pero no tenía nada que temer, Alec no me haría más daño del que ya había hecho. Su rostro se movió un poco más. Su frente chocó la mía en un suave toque. Su nariz y la mía se juntaban en la punta. Nuestros ojos se fundían en una mirada llena de amor y miedo. Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso que unió nuestras almas. Parecíamos un solo ser, tanto física como emocionalmente. Sus labios se movieron con delicadeza sobre mi boca y yo moví mis labios al compás de los suyos. La luna, la noche y el bosque fueron testigos de ese beso que nos uniría en nuestros corazones, pero me sentía culpable. Todo a nuestro alrededor era parte de Seth y yo estaba aquí, traicionándole.

Me separé de él y recargué mi frente sobre su duro pecho. Los sollozos comenzaron, él me rodeó en un abrazo que fue mi consuelo total. Me alejé de él y comencé mi lento camino hacia el auto, ahí tenía un botiquín y podría curarme. Pero mi principal preocupación era llegar con Seth lo más pronto posible. Alec se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos, agradecí que fuera delicado conmigo pues no me encontraba muy bien. Corrió hasta mi auto y me deposito a un lado de la puerta del piloto.

-Ten –le dije tendiéndole las llaves-, abre el maletero y saca el botiquín que hay a la derecha.

Él se movió rápido, pero se quedó parado cuando abrió el maletero. Sacó el botiquín y me lo trajo. Le quite las llaves y abrí la puerta del piloto, me senté y me descubrí la herida. Alec se acuclilló frente a mí, hizo una mueca de disgusto y abrió el botiquín. Comencé a curarme con el mayor cuidado posible.

-Te mudas con él, ¿cierto? –preguntó de pronto- Vas a alejarte de todo.

-Voy a estar con la persona con la que quiero estar. No me voy a alejar de nadie ni de nada –le respondí poniendo algo de iodo sobre la herida para evitar alguna infección y quitar el olor a sangre- ¿Puedes traerme una blusa de la maleta que esta hasta arriba?

Él se levantó y fue, nuevamente, al maletero. Regresó con una blusa azul oscuro. Me quité la blusa manchada y la sustituí por la limpia. Le di el botiquín, que él volvió a depositar al lugar donde estaba. Salí del auto y me recargué contra él. Alec volvió y se paró frente a mí.

-Ven acá –le dije y lo atraje a mí con un brazo. Nos abrazamos un buen rato, besé su mejilla y desapareció. Se había ido y esta vez no iba a seguirme ni iba a darnos caza. Todo estaba relativamente resuelto. Entré en el auto, lo encendí y comencé a conducir.

(Domingo)

Hacía más de dos horas que había cruzado la frontera de Canadá con Estados Unidos, si me daba prisa podría llegar a Washington antes del amanecer. Tenía aún mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de todo lo que había vivido esta semana.

Vino a mi mente la primera vez que vi a Seth, cuando estuve en casa de los Cullen. Ese chico con cuerpo de hombre que olía de una manera atractiva para mí, esa voz que me imaginé por más de dos años y el día que llegó quise que se fuera. Recordé aquel momento en mi cumpleaños, cuando él llegó y le hice daño por segunda vez.

Roger, ese hermoso humano que me amaba sin saber nada de mí. Sophie y Chase, esos chicos que me dieron su cariño cuando lo necesitaba y que me apoyarían sin condiciones ni restricciones.

Alec, el vampiro que me amaba por puro capricho y egoísmo. Demetri, el vampiro que siempre había considerado como mi hermano mayor y que siempre sería mi consuelo. Aro, el vampiro viejo al que siempre temería y respetaría por el resto de mi vida.

Tanya, la madre que nunca pude disfrutar y que haría todo por mi felicidad. Kate, la tía que buscaba hacerme una luchadora incansable y poderosa pero que a pesar de todo me amaba sin expresarlo. Garrett, el tío que me consentía y me gastaba bromas. Carmen, la tía que procuraba mi bienestar y mi salud, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Eleazar, mi profesor en muchos aspectos de la vida, mi padre sustituto que siempre me hacía ver las responsabilidades que tenía, el vampiro que me alentaba a no rendirme nunca.

Yo los tenía a todos conmigo, no importara cuánto daño les hiciera, ellos eran incondicionales para mí. Podría compensarlos algún día por lo que ellos me habían dado y estaríamos a mano, aunque yo siempre sintiera que les debería algo. Ellos habían hecho tanto por mí.

Roger, Sophie y Chase me habían recogido con su amistad sin considerar todo el daño que yo podría hacerles en un descuido, ellos no me temían ni me excluían de nada. Tanya y el resto de la familia de Denali me habían acogido con todo su amor, me habían considerado parte de la familia, me habían hecho sentir tan amada como nunca me había sentido.

Nada de esto era capaz de ser compensado con simples obsequios materiales, yo tendría que darles, algún día, algo tan significativo que pudieran recordarme aún cuando yo me hubiera ido. Seth era otro asunto por resolver, puesto que él siempre estaría conmigo. Él compartiría mis alegrías, mis dolores, mis fracasos, mis logros. Compartiría mi vida entera y yo la de él. Seríamos una sola persona, estaríamos unidos por un lazo tan grande que nada ni nadie nos separaría nunca.

Estaba en Port Angeles, no tardaría en llegar a La Push, solo debería cruzar Forks y llegaría hasta mi verdadero amor. Todo alrededor de mí estaba vacío, no había nadie en las calles, en la ciudad. Aún faltaban dos horas para el amanecer y no había ninguna movilización en esta ciudad. Salí de Port Angeles y subí la velocidad. Quería llegar con Seth lo más pronto posible.

En mitad del camino entre Port Angeles y Forks noté que algo se movía muy rápido entre el bosque. Bajé la velocidad solo un poco para mirar al enorme lobo gris que corría en paralelo a mí. Me adelantó y retomé la velocidad anterior para seguirle el paso. Ni siquiera me percaté de que atravesamos Forks, ni de que estábamos en La Push. Lo único que podía percibir era el lobo que me acompañaba.

Seth se detuvo en una playa, justo a un par de metros del aparcamiento. Yo aparqué y bajé rápidamente del auto. Me paré frente a él, su mirada me penetraba y me registraba como en un chequeo médico. Cerré los ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron de ellos. El calor de Seth me envolvió como una llama. Abrí los ojos, él me había rodeado con su cuerpo de lobo y me ofrecía su calor. Le abracé y me dejé caer sobre su lomo. Estuvimos un largo rato así hasta que me enderecé y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Puedes transformarte? –le pregunté en un susurro, él negó con la cabeza- ¿Es por la manada? ¿Les has contado lo que pasó? ¿Quieren saber cómo resolví esto?

Él asintió. Era justo que su manada quisiera saberlo puesto que, según lo que yo sabía de ellos, podían leerse la mente y, seguramente, Seth los habría estado preocupando con lo que él sentía o pensaba. Tomé aire y comencé a explicarle casi todo. Le mostré la herida. No le mencioné el beso ni el trato con Alec. Cuando terminé, esperó un momento y después volvió a su forma humana. Se vistió rápidamente y me abrazó con delicadeza.

-Me alegro de que estés bien –me susurró al oído-, pero estoy preocupado y quiero que Carlisle te vea esa herida.

Me tomó de la mano y me subió al auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Él estaba conduciendo mientras yo evitaba un desmayo de debilidad. Tenía mucho frío. Pareció que Seth también leía mi mente y me atrajo a él con un brazo, protegiéndome y dándome su calor. Pronto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, aquella gran mansión escondida entre el bosque y con un gran gusto en la decoración. Seth aparcó justo frente a la puerta principal, me sacó del auto en brazos e irrumpió en la casa como si fuese la suya.

Edward nos recibió y nos guió hasta la cocina, Carlisle ya estaba ahí preparado para hacer cualquier tipo de curación. Seth me colocó en la mesa de la cocina y el doctor Cullen comenzó su trabajo. Yo solo podía sentir las pequeñas punzadas de dolor. La mano de Seth nunca liberó la mía y eso me hacía sentir muy bien. Carlisle terminó pronto con su trabajo y me permitió ponerme de pie, cuando lo hice me tambaleé pero Seth me sostuvo. Le miré con el gesto un poco avergonzado y le dije:

-Muero de hambre –las risas se hicieron presentes dentro y fuera de la habitación, provocando que me sonrojara intensamente. Seth me despeinó y me dio un pequeño beso.

Bella apareció pronto en la cocina y comenzó a preparar un amplio almuerzo para Seth y para mí. Olía realmente apetitoso y yo moría de hambre. Conocí al resto de la familia. Al bromista Emmett, a la hermosa Rosalie, al tranquilo Jasper, a la amorosa Esme, a la talentosa Bella, al caballeroso Edward, a la encantadora Renesmee. Ya los había visto a todos pero no sabía nada de ellos. Alice me recibió con un gran abrazo y planeó una ida de compras a Port Angeles. Mientras comíamos conocí la historia de cada uno, sabiendo que Carlisle era el creador de todos excepto de Alice, Jasper y Renesmee. Conocí la hermosa historia de Edward y Bella, supe que Renesmee era hija de Bella y que había pasado un embarazo desastroso. Conocí mucho acerca de ellos pero aún me faltaba por conocer.

Nos despedimos de la familia, dándoles las gracias a todos pero en especial a Carlisle por atenderme y a Bella por cocinar para nosotros. Regresamos a La Push y Seth me guió a su pequeña casa. Me aseguró que ni Leah ni Sue estaban en casa, puesto que Leah estaba con la manada y Sue en casa de Charlie. Sacamos todo del maletero y lo metimos en la pequeña habitación de Seth.

-No cabremos aquí –le dije con sorna. Él rodó los ojos y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ve a ducharte, ponte más linda de lo que ya estas y te espero afuera –me dijo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, fui tras de él y le atrapé el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté nerviosa, él se volvió y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Tranquila, estaré con la manada. Vendré justo cuando estés saliendo por la puerta principal –me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Me di la ducha más rápida que me había dado en toda mi vida. No quería tenerlo lejos de mí, no podía soportarlo. Me puse un vestido azul, como bienvenida a La Push y me calzaba unos zapatos perfectos para la playa y la arena. Salía apresurada de la casa y Seth estaba ahí, con la mano tendida hacia mí. Tomé su mano y me guió hasta la playa sin decirme ni una sola palabra.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme con un montón de gente de piel morena, de entre los cuales solo pude reconocer al joven Jacob, el novio y prometido de Renesmee Cullen. Miré a Seth con miedo y él solo me regaló una sonrisa consoladora. Seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos en el centro de todas esas personas.

-Tribu, manada, familia, quiero presentarles a Ginny Cohen –les dijo a todos en voz alta-. Mi mujer.

Lo que agregó al final me hizo dar un pequeño saltito y abrir los ojos inmensurablemente. Le miré con el rostro lleno de preocupación, el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente me ponía nerviosa. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios. La multitud se tornó llena de grititos de emoción de las mujeres y aullidos de los hombres. Seth soltó mi rostro y me sentí realmente ardiente, y para mi desgracia no era provocado por las manos de mi novio, sino por la vergüenza que me daba en esos instantes.

Él me tomó de la mano y me paseó frente a todos, presentándome a cada uno de los miembros de la tribu. Todos me miraban con ternura y me decían palabras de aceptación. Yo me mostraba contenta con todos, hasta que llegamos a la manada. Entonces, mis nervios se hicieron presentes.

-Ginny, quiero presentarte a mi manada –comenzó, alzando una mano hacia ellos-. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady y mi hermana Leah.

Los miré atentamente a todos. Sam era un chico de unos veinte años, físicamente, con el rostro lleno de una sabiduría que pocos de ellos poseía. Jacob seguía siendo tal y como yo lo recordaba, con la fuerza marcada en todas sus facciones. Paul parecía incrédulo y rudo. Jared seguía pareciendo un chico y me ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. Embry me abrazó con efusión y me desubicó totalmente. Quil se limitó a alzar una ceja y a saludar con la cabeza. Los dos últimos chicos se limitaron a sonreír tímidamente, eran aún más pequeños que Seth.

Leah… Leah era una mujer hermosa, sus facciones eran tan femeninas y salvajes, realmente hermosa. Su cuerpo tan escultural como el de Rosalie. Y su piel tan broncínea como el mismo metal, parecía tan suave como una pluma. Pero su rostro se veía marcado por una amargura que yo no conocía ni quería conocer, un dolor que parecía eterno pero que no lo era. Me acerqué a ella, le miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Me da gusto que seas tú quién haga feliz a mi hermanito –me dijo con una voz privilegiada-. Aunque seas mitad chupasangre.

Me guiñó un ojo y recordé una de las cosas que me había dicho Seth. Leah no aceptaba su tratado con los vampiros, porque era culpa de ellos que ella no pudiera tener hijos. Le sonreí nuevamente, esta vez con agradecimiento y me dejé llevar por mi hombre. Me guió hasta donde estaban cuatro jóvenes, una niña, una mujer y dos hombres grandes.

-Ginny, esto es lo que considero mi familia, sin contar a Charlie –sí, el padre de Bella era ahora el hombre con el que la madre de Seth estaba sosteniendo una relación de pareja-. Ella es Emily, la esposa de Sam.

La chica tenía un rostro y un cuerpo hermosos, pero la mitad de sus facciones estaban deformadas por unas largas cicatrices. Aún así fue capaz de regalarme una sonrisa deforme pero bastante cálida. Se abalanzó contra mí y me abrazó con cariño.

-Bienvenida nueva chica lobo –me dijo al oído, luego me soltó y me acarició la mejilla de manera maternal. Seth y yo continuamos con nuestro recorrido, llegamos a la siguiente chica.

-Ella es Kim, prometida de Jared –la chica me concedió un apretón de manos y pude observarla con claridad, no era la gran belleza pero poseía algo que la hacía verse sumamente hermosa.

-Bienvenida –dijo con los ojos brillantes. Asentí con la cabeza a forma de agradecimiento y continué mi camino con Seth.

-Ella es Claire, sobrina de Emily e imprimada de Quil –la niña era una verdadera lindura, su tez no era tan morena como la del resto y su cabello tenía los rizos oscuros más hermosos que había visto. Me incliné un poco hacia ella y me besó la mejilla en un gesto tímido, luego corrió hacia Quil, escondiéndose tras de él y echándome pequeñas ojeadas.

-Que hermosa –le dije a Seth en un susurro. Nos acercamos a la siguiente chica.

-Ella es Rachel, hermana de Jacob y esposa de Paul –si se parecía a Jacob. Ella me brindó un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora eres parte de la familia –me dijo con la voz llena de cariño.

-Gracias –le respondí con la gratitud en mis gestos. Continuamos.

-Ella es Rebecca, hermana de Jacob y Rachel –ella simplemente me abrazó sin decir nada, nos acercamos al primer hombre-. Él es Quil Ateara, abuelo de Quil y tío abuelo de Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca, es el miembro más antiguo y valioso de nuestro consejo de tribu.

El anciano me tomó las manos entre las suyas y me dio una extraña bendición junto con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Esta es tu casa ahora –me dijo con la voz marcada de paz, sabiduría y valentía. Incliné la cabeza a modo de respeto y continuamos.

-Este es Billy Black, sobrino de Quil Ateara, tío de Quil y padre de Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca. Él es el segundo miembro más importante de nuestro consejo –me indicó Seth al hombre en silla de ruedas. Billy me miró desde abajo con una ceja alzada y yo me incliné solo un poco para quedar a su altura.

-Bienvenida seas Ginny –me dijo con la voz grave y ronca, típica de un hombre luchador.

-Muchas gracias, señor Black –le respondí con respeto.

-Oh, que tonterías, llámame Billy –me dijo en tono bromista, pude escuchar un sonido de fastidio de parte de uno de los miembros de la manada y nos volvimos para mirar a Jacob sonriéndonos a forma de disculpa. Negué con la cabeza y volví hacia Billy.

-Bien Billy –le guiñé un ojo y continuamos.

-Ginny, esta es mi madre. Miembro del consejo y la más maravillosa madre que ha habido en todo el mundo y en todos los tiempos –una piedra golpeó a Seth en la nuca y me volví para ver a Paul riendo a carcajadas, me miró alzando las cejas y le saqué la lengua. Todos rieron de mí y me alegré de eso. Seth me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le lanzó otra piedra a Paul, que le dio justo en la frente. Todos reímos de ellos, pues se habían enfrascado en una pelea amistosa. Sue se acercó a mí y me abrazó con rapidez.

-Soy Sue viuda de Clearwater, próximamente Sue Swan –me dijo con una gran sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-¿Ya tenemos boda para pronto? –le dije, sonriendo con picardía.

-Oh sí, seguramente sí –me dijo en una extraña complicidad que no entendí. Sentí las manos de Seth sobre mi cintura y me volví para mirarlo.

Él estaba ahí, con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano tendida hacia mí. ¿Esto era una broma? ¿En verdad pensaba pedirme matrimonio ahora y aquí? Tomó aire lentamente y me miró con los ojos inundados de amor y felicidad. Metió la mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió con delicadeza y me mostró lo que había adentro. Un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro y unas, aún más pequeñas, piedras de ámbar. Seth tragó pesado y se preparó para hablar.

-Yo soy consciente de que esto no es lo que tú mereces y que no soy yo quién merece tú amor y compañía, pero me harías el hombre más feliz de todo el universo si aceptaras pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Yo te prometo que habrá días buenos y días malos, incluso habrá días realmente malos, pero si no te pido ahora que te cases conmigo seré el hombre más desdichado que ha existido en toda la historia. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –para ese momento yo ya estaba ahogada en lágrimas y podía ver a todas las demás chicas llorando o sollozando. Estaba segura de mi respuesta pero esta no salía de mi boca y no era capaz de moverme. Ahora entendía la respuesta de Sue a mi pregunta sobre una boda. No era su boda, ni la de Kim. Era mi boda. Mi boda…

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo no podía decir nada. Los rostros felices se fueron convirtiendo en rostros llenos de duda o tristeza. Y el de Seth era mi perdición. Sus ojos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas y su cuerpo se estaba poniendo flácido por la tristeza y la decepción. En un flashback recordé que le había dicho a Seth que me casaría con él algún día y ahora estaba decidida a hacerlo. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y me acuclillé frente a Seth. Solté su mano y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Sabes? No podía creer que en verdad fueras a hacer esto –le dije con un hilo de voz, él me miró con la frente llena de arrugas y yo reí de él-. Eres un tonto, un gran tonto. Vine contigo aquí, dejando a la familia que me acogió con amor, dejando a otros dos hombres que me amaban también, dejando de lado todo lo que yo pude pensar antes y aún así dudas de que acepte un matrimonio contigo. Tonto.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas? –su voz me demostraba todo el miedo y sorpresa que sentía.

-Sí.

Cuatro meses después

Me miraba en el espejo por última vez. Leah, Alice y Kate trabajaban juntas para dejarme como una princesa. Leah había aceptado trabajar de mano de las vampiresas solo porque yo se lo había pedido. El vestido lo había diseñado yo, era blanco y tenía detalles azules, a combinación con mis ojos. Tanya, Rosalie, Bella, Carmen y Renesmee se habían encargado de la decoración de La Push. Esme, Emily y Sue eran las planeadoras de todas las invitaciones y demás cosas. Los chicos simplemente se ocuparon de darle una buena fiesta a Seth y de arreglárselas para no llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

Hoy, a cuatro meses de haberme mudado a La Push, de haber aceptado un matrimonio con Seth, la boda estaba por llevarse a cabo. Me miré otra vez en el espejo, no podía creer que de verdad me fuese a casas y que casi todos los seres que amaba estaban aquí, incluso estaban mis amigos de Denali. Faltaban todos mis amigos de Volterra y faltaba mi padre. Mi cabello caía suelto hasta mi cintura, mis ojos brillaban de felicidad. Ya las chicas habían conseguido todo lo que necesitaba, algo azul, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo regalado.

Me habían dicho ya muchas veces que me veía hermosa, pero aún así no podía aceptarlo. Seth merecía a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo y yo no me sentía esa mujer. Quizá me veía bonita pero no como la más bonita. Sin embargo, sabía que Seth me aceptaría así como estaba y ambos recordaríamos ese día para el resto de nuestras vidas. Tomé aire por enésima vez y me decidí a salir de la casa. Mis damas de honor eran Leah y Tanya. La última llegó después de que Alice y Kate se fueran. Una vez las tres listas, ellas salieron y las vi avanzar el camino que yo debía recorrer hacia Seth.

Miré a mí alrededor con los nervios de punta. Había tanta gente ahí. Mis pies desnudos sintieron la arena debajo, todos llevábamos así los pies, pues la boda era en la playa y llevar zapatos nunca había sido buena idea. El tiempo era perfecto para nuestra boda al aire libre, me había propuesto controlarlo. Las nubes encapotaban el cielo pero no auguraban lluvia ni la salida del sol. Eleazar me esperaba ahí para llevarme de la mano hasta Seth. Tomé su brazo y mi camino comenzó. Cada paso dado me otorgaba más seguridad que nunca, cada paso me guiaba a un destino nuevo y diferente con mi amado, cada paso disolvía todo problema del pasado. Hoy era consciente de que mi vida se había ligado a la de Seth de una manera intensa y verdadera.

No fui capaz de percatarme cuánta y cuáles personas estaban sentadas ahí, mirándome y deseando que esto se terminara ya. Lo único que yo podía sentir era el brazo de Eleazar bajo el mío y el acelerado latido de mi corazón. Lo único que podía ver era Seth, cada vez más cerca de mí. Seguí avanzando, en una especie de trance, hasta llegar a Seth. Sentí el cambio de manos entre Eleazar y mi futuro esposo, él me miró y bajé la vista. Podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas a causa del intenso sonrojo que me invadía. Seth tomó mi mentón y alzó mi rostro para que nos miráramos.

La ceremonia pasó tan rápido que apenas capté las palabras importantes.

-Seth Clearwater, ¿acepta usted a Ginny Cohen como su esposa…? -lo que sigue no tiene importancia alguna, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos y los votos normales no nos hacían ninguna gracia. El pastor Weber terminó los votos y miramos a Seth.

-Acepto –su voz sonó como un simple susurro, pero todos habíamos sido capaces de escucharlo. Sonreí ante su aceptación y el pastor volvió a hablar.

-Ginny Cohen, ¿acepta usted a Seth Clearwater como su esposo…? –mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvieron por unos instantes. Estaba por aceptar pasar toda una vida al lado de Seth, estaba por unir mi vida de manera legal a religiosa a la suya, estaba por aceptar que yo le pertenecía tanto como él a mí. Los votos se terminaron y yo aún no podía respirar normalmente.

-Acepto –dije soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Seth y yo nos mirábamos profundamente a los ojos, el brillo en los de él era lo más alentador y hermoso que yo había visto en mi vida. Las palabras del pastor que nos envolvían para siempre fueron pronunciadas y Seth y yo nos envolvimos en un beso que nos declaraba como marido y mujer.

Las personas inundaron el ambiente con gritos de alegría y felicidad. Yo lo único que podía sentir eran los labios de Seth sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cintura, su cuerpo cerca de mí. Luego de nuestro pequeño pero significativo beso, nos vimos envueltos en muchos brazos que no alcancé a distinguir. Fui consciente solo de unos brazos con un aroma diferente a todos los que había ahí. Los de Roger, él solo me miró y se alejó de mí.

La fiesta no se hizo esperar y Emmett se convirtió en el mezclador y programador de música, Alice se convirtió en la bailarina estrella y Leah en la codiciada por los solteros. Mi fiesta de boda era perfecta, al igual que todo lo organizado por ellos. Bailé con todos los hombres que había por ahí, incluso con los que no conocía, pero el que más me importó fue Roger.

Él tomó mi mano después de Seth y le pidió a mi marido una pieza conmigo. Mi nuevo esposo le concedió el permiso y Roger me tomó en sus brazos con el respeto que se merece una mujer casada. Nos movimos al ritmo de la música por algunos segundos sin pronunciar ni una palabra, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿Eres feliz? –me preguntó con el rostro pasible.

-Lo soy –le respondí apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro-. Soy más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué hace él para hacerte tan feliz? –su voz me confundía, parecía estar bromeando y estar triste a la vez.

-No lo sé –le respondí con sinceridad-, simplemente me ama de una manera en que nadie me ha amado y eso me hace feliz, porque sé que puedo devolverle todo el amor que me está brindando.

-Me alegra que seas feliz. Es lo único que yo puedo pedir para ti, tú felicidad –su sinceridad me hacía sentir aún más feliz de lo que ya me encontraba.

-Gracias –besé su mejilla y continuamos bailando con una gran felicidad.

Luego de eso el resto de la fiesta transcurrió a una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser real. Quizá era mi gran emoción o era que no me percibía nada, pero todo el día había estado avanzando rápidamente. Sin darme cuenta, estuve en casa de los Cullen, solo con los vampiros y los lobos. Ya había cambiado mi vestido de boda por un ligero vestido blanco igual de elegante. Seth también se había cambiado y se había puesto igual de elegante pero más cómodo con una camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Todos los demás también se habían puesto más cómodos con ropa por cortesía de Alice.

Conversábamos cálidamente y bromeábamos todos juntos. Paul y Emmett se habían enfrascado en una serie de chistes que nos perjudicaban a todos al mismo tiempo. Yo me había unido tanto a la manada que me sentía con libertad de gastarle bromas a Paul, él siempre me las regresaba pero esta vez se había quedado sin el remate. Todos me felicitaron por haberle cerrado la boca al lobo burlón. El timbré de la puerta sonó y Esme se apresuró a abrirla. Me sorprendió que tuvieran visitas a estas horas, pues ya estaba por amanecer y la mayoría del pueblo había asistido a mi baile de bodas y seguramente estarían cansados.

El aroma que inundó la habitación fue demasiado familiar para mí. Ese olor que no había percibido por muchísimo tiempo me tomó con completa sorpresa. Supongo que mi rostro debió tener una mueca muy sorpresiva, porque Seth frunció el ceño y me miró preocupado. Me volví lentamente hacia donde ese olor se concentraba más y miré lo que no esperaba mirar. Ahí, frente a mí y junto a Esme, se encontraba un vampiro pelirrojo, alto y guapo. Un vampiro que yo conocía a la perfección y que había sido mi compañero por años. Su nombre: Brannagh. Su cargo: mi padre.

Su sonrisa se veía opacada por su nariz arrugada y su ceño fruncido. Recordé que él no estaba acostumbrado al olor a los lobos y reí por eso. Tendría que acostumbrarse al olor de mi marido porque yo estaría impregnada de él por mucho tiempo. Le miré a los ojos con un gesto de disculpa y él rió de mí.

-Oh mi princesa –dijo abriendo los brazos hacia mí. Yo me levanté y corrí hacia él, envolviéndolo en mi débil abrazo.

-Brannagh –nunca le había llamado padre porque él no me lo permitía. Inhalé contra su pecho y me sacié de ese maravilloso olor que el emanaba.

-¡Demonios Ginny! ¡Qué terrible hueles! –me dijo separándose un poco de mí, luego volvió a abrazarme- ¡Pero tú cuando has olido bien, señorita olor a agua!

-¡Hey! ¡Extrañaba que alguien me llamara así! –le di un pellizco en su mejilla de piedra y entonces recordé que no estábamos solos-. Brannagh, quiero presentarte a algunas personas.

-Bien, pero deja de llamarme Brannagh y llámame padre o papá, ¿vale? –me pidió, yo asentí y luego me volví hacia los demás, abrazando a mi padre por la cintura.

-Papá, todos estos son mis amigos. Estos son los Cullen –señale hacia donde ellos estaban-, son Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, Edward y Bella y Renesmee.

-Oh –los ojos de mi padre se abrieron cuando vio a Renesmee, luego sacudió la cabeza y puso una sonrisa-. Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente, se bienvenido cuando gustes –respondió Carlisle con su siempre presente amabilidad.

-Estos de acá son la familia de Denali. Viví con ellos los dos años pasados –señalé a los mencionados-. Son Tanya, Kate y Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar.

-Me da gusto poder conocer, al fin, al progenitor de esta hermosa criatura –Tanya se acercó a nosotros y acarició mi mejilla. Mi padre la miró asombrado y le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Podía ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de ambos pero no sabía a qué se debía.

-Va a avergonzarme, señorita –le dijo con sorna.

-Oh por favor, llámeme Tanya –le ofreció ella con un guiño, solté una risita entre dientes luego de saber las intenciones de coqueteo de Tanya con mi padre.

-Solo si usted me llama Brannagh –le dijo él, también guiñándole un ojo, le di un pequeño codazo en las costillas e hizo como que no me miraba.

-Está bien Brannagh, pero…

-Vale, vale. Mi padre y mi madre adoptiva coqueteando no es algo que yo quiera ver, ¿pueden terminar con esto luego? –les dije a ambos con el gesto de estar dando una reprimenda, ambos rieron de mí y Tanya regresó a su lugar.

-¿Continuamos? –instó mi padre con la voz un poco avergonzada.

-Sí… Amm, estos son miembros de la tribu Quileute y de la manada de lobos que defiende al pueblo de los chupasangres malos –mi padre rió ante esa descripción, yo había adoptado eso de parte de las bromas de Paul-. Son Sam, Jacob (novio de Renesmee), Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah (la única mujer lobo en la historia de la tribu), Collin, Brady y… amm… él es…

Bien, ya no había podido continuar con Seth. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a mi padre acerca de mi nuevo esposo? Tomé valor e intente decirlo de nuevo.

-Él es… pues es… -¡rayos! Parecía que solo iba a balbucear hoy.

-¿Él que, Ginny? –insistió mi padre, yo sentía mi rostro arder por el rubor.

-Yo soy su marido –intervino Seth, sorprendiéndome ante su actitud.

-Su ¿qué? –preguntó mi padre con tono divertido- Eres solo un muchacho, ¿cómo vas a ser su marido? Mi princesa está comprometida con el joven Alec Vulturi.

Esto no iba a ser tan difícil, pero tampoco tenía la batalla ganada.

-Rompí ese compromiso hace unos días padre –él abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa. Seth se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano, acto que mi papá desaprobó al instante y nos separó instintivamente.

-Señorita, usted y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo –me dijo con un tono de voz bastante molesto. Me llevo de la mano hasta la puerta trasera de casa de los Cullen y salimos por ella, comenzó a correr arrastrándome con él y llegamos hasta el río. Se paró en una pose de molestia y esperó a que yo hablara. Yo no sabía cómo comenzar todo esto. Él había tenido noticias de mí hasta antes de que me fuera de con los Vulturi, entonces podría, o tendría, comenzar desde que llegué a Forks.

-Tuviste noticias de mí en todo el tiempo que estuve en Volterra, por lo que esta historia comenzaría desde que llegué aquí por primera vez. Omitiré muchos detalles que no tienen importancia –tomé aire para comenzar con esta historia corta-. Los lobos tienen una característica llamada imprimación o impronta, esta sirve para conseguir su pareja y es algo inevitable e incontrolable. Cuando yo vine aquí por vez primera, conocí a Seth, mi esposo, y él se imprimó de mí. Yo no quería nada con él y huí a Denali, con Tanya. Estando en Alaska conocí a un joven humano de nombre Roger que se enamoró de mí. Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas? –él asintió- Pues ese día se reunieron Roger y Seth en casa de Tanya y pues comenzó la pelea por mi compañía. Al día siguiente se presentó Alec con los regalos de los Vulturi y se unió a esta pelea dándome el anillo de compromiso.

Pasamos una semana terrible con las competencias entre ellos, pero yo estaba decidida a quedarme con Seth. Su amor me es incondicional, lo necesito como al aire y al agua. Es como si fuésemos las mitades de una sola persona y existieran solo para estar juntos. Al final de aquella semana, rechacé a los otros y vine con Seth hacia acá. Pero Alec nos detuvo y, él y yo, nos vimos enfrascados en una pelea. Hice un trato con él y me dejo ir. Eso fue hace tres meses. Ahora, Seth y yo estamos casados y tenemos un hogar, juntos. Nos casamos hoy. ¿Podrías, al menos, felicitarme?

Se quedó pensativo, como si estuviese repasando cada palabra que yo le había dicho. Suspiró varias veces y negó con la cabeza mucho tiempo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme cuando carraspeó y suspiró una vez más, luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Te felicito –dijo en tono lúgubre.

-Vale, que lindas felicitaciones –me incliné hacia el río y comencé a jugar con el agua.

-Nena, ¿cómo esperas que permita que mi única hija se case con un hombre lobo que huele asqueroso en lugar de un rico y guapo vampiro italiano? –dijo inclinándose hacia mí y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Lo espero porque creí que un padre debe ser feliz por la felicidad de su hija, porque estaba consciente de que el amor lo es todo –encontré el arma que me llevaría a la victoria, puse la voz más triste que encontré y agregué:-. Oye, tú te casaste con un hada, tuviste una hija mitad hada y nadie se negó a eso. ¿Por qué tú debes hacerlo ahora? Es totalmente injusto.

-Aquello era muy diferente, aquello era amor puro –sus palabras estaban llenas de ensoñación.

-El mío también lo es. Ven aquí –me puse de pie y le pedí su mano, él me la dio y yo la puse en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón-. ¿Sientes esto? ¿Sientes este corazón latiendo? Se ha visto inundado por el frío y la soledad muchas veces, pero Seth lo ha sacado adelante con su calidez y su amor. Este corazón late por ese hombre lobo que está ahí dentro y que tanto amo, este corazón le pertenece solo a él. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, con todo el amor que nos rodea. Y, por fin, hoy nos hemos unido en el matrimonio que todo el mundo ve con buena cara. ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente al tuyo con mamá?

-Quizá tengas razón -¿es que siempre iba a tener algún argumento a rebatir?-, pero quiero proponerte algo. Tal vez no sirva de nada, pero puede que si ayude un poco a mis objetivos.

-¿El qué? –le pregunté un poco cansada.

-Ven conmigo por un tiempo, van a mi lado, viaja conmigo por un corto tiempo. Quizá eso te aclaré la mente y cuando vuelvas sea solo para divorciarte del lobo, ¿te parece? –ofreció, guiñándome el ojo.

-Oh, ¿esas son tus intenciones? ¿Separarme de Seth? Estás loco… -hice gesto de volver a la casa, pero me giré y le di un golpe en la nuca- Pero iré contigo, quiero pasar tiempo con mi desaparecido padre, ¿qué dices?

-Vale, vale. Que sea tiempo familiar –sonrió feliz.

-¿Regresamos? –le inquirí.

-Por supuesto, quiero ver qué más puedo hacer con tu madre Tanya –alzó las cejas, me tomó por la cintura y corrimos hacia la casa.

Llegamos a la casa y estuvimos ahí por lo menos unas dos horas más. Ninguno de los dos comentamos los planes que teníamos para los días próximos… o meses… o años. Me estremecí ante la idea de pasar años lejos de Seth, de que él pudiera olvidarse de mí, o de que Alec viniera por él cuando yo no estuviera. Aparté esas ideas de mi mente, Edward me lanzó una mirada asesina. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que aquí tenían un lector de mentes.

_No le digas nada a nadie hasta que Seth y yo nos hayamos ido, por favor_, le pedí con el pensamiento. Él solo asintió y se ocupó en otra cosa. Mi padre había acordado quedarse con los Cullen esa noche y por la mañana iría a visitarme a La Push. Yo sabía que en realidad había querido decir que iría a recogerme mañana para irnos lejos de todos. Dolía pensar de una manera tan cruel, pero yo no era eterna y tendría que disfrutar a mi padre antes de entregarle toda mi vida a Seth.

Seth y yo nos despedimos cuando Emmett y Paul comenzó a insinuarle a la familia que estábamos perdiendo tiempo de nuestra noche de bodas. Tenía razón pero no era como para insinuarlo así. Antes de irme le guiñé un ojo a mi padre a manera de complicidad y alcancé a Seth en el auto. Subí al asiento del copiloto y me desplomé ahí, recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Seth. No encendimos la radio, pues nos sentíamos cómodos con los silencios entre nosotros. Pero yo sentía que algo le molestaba a mi marido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté cuando íbamos a mitad del camino. Él vaciló.

-Tu padre… él… ¿qué opina de mí? –se veía nervioso y eso no me facilitaba las cosas que debía decirle.

-Él se muestra en el bando opuesto al tuyo. Me refiero a que no le gusta que un hombre lobo sea el esposo de su hija. Él preferiría que yo me hubiese casado con Alec –le dije con rapidez para que no me pudiera entender, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas respecto a eso.

-No me extraña –dijo con tristeza-. Los noté extraños a ambos, ¿qué platicaron en el patio?

-Me hizo una propuesta que acepté de inmediato –le respondí con simpleza, no quería darle detalles, pero me parecía más cruel irme sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te propuso? –insistió.

-Que me fuera con él por algún tiempo. Tú sabes, solo para pasar tiempo valioso con él –me encogí de hombros. Las manos de Seth comenzaron a temblar sobre el volante.

-Va a separarte de mí, ¿cierto? –dijo reteniendo la furia.

-Si vas a transformarte mejor detén el auto y sal de aquí –le propuse. Aparcó junto a la carretera y bajó del auto. Yo simplemente cambié de asiento y volví a encender el auto. Cerré la puerta del piloto y Seth metió la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-No te vayas con él –me pidió, sus manos temblaban furiosamente.

-Te veo en casa –le dije con rudeza, él sacó la cabeza del auto y yo seguí mi camino.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa que Esme se había asegurado de obsequiarnos. Ella, los demás Cullen, los de Denali y la manada habían estado trabajando en ella por una semana y había quedado estupenda. Realmente, Esme tenía una gran habilidad para estas cosas. Era una casa grande, pero no tanto como la de los Cullen o la de Tanya. Era justa para nosotros dos y algunos futuros hijos. La fachada era completamente de ladrillos, que iban a color con la piel de Seth y el resto de la manada. Por patio teníamos todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor.

Metí el auto en el garaje y bajé de él. Entré a la casa y la admiré por enésima vez. Amaba esa casa, sería mi hogar, el de Seth, el de mis hijos. Sería nuestro hogar. Escuché un aullido a los lejos y supe que era mi marido. Subí a la habitación que sería mía y de Seth y me tomé una ducha. Salí envuelta en la toalla, aún se escuchaban los aullidos del lobo, fui al armario y me enfundé el camisón más sensual que encontré. Tenía encaje en los senos y la tela de seda era transparente. Hoy tendría mi primera vez y sería con mi marido. Tenía que hacerlo hoy, no importaba como estuviesen los ánimos de Seth, teníamos que hacerlo esta noche… o madrugada…

Escuché abrirse la puerta principal y me apresuré a apagar las luces de la habitación. No había encendido ninguna luz fuera de la habitación, por lo que todo era más misterioso. Tenía tanta emoción dentro de mí que no sabía hacia dónde ir. Me quedé en el armario y esperé a que Seth llegara. Cerré los ojos y agucé el oído. Él abrió la puerta de la habitación, me buscó ahí y después se sentó en la cama. Yo estaba segura de que él sabía que yo estaba ahí dentro del armario, pues escucharía mi corazón.

Abrí las puertas, sosteniéndome de ellas y le miré con el rostro insinuante. Él estaba frente a mí, sentado en la cama, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la vista en el suelo. Carraspeé y él levantó la vista solo un poco. Moví las caderas y alcé las cejas, él sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? –le pregunté, dándome una vuelta para que pudiera verme mejor.

-Te he visto mejor –él también alzó las cejas. Entonces, supe que todo estaba resuelto, aunque a él le doliera esto.

-¿Oh si? ¿Cómo? –le reté, trazando un circulo en el suelo con mi pie.

-Ven acá y te muestro cómo –se pasó la lengua por los labios y me estremecí de gusto.

Caminé hacia él lentamente y me paré frente a él. Seth se enderezó, aún sentado sobre la cama, y me tomó por la cintura. Sus manos se sentían tan cálidas sobre mí. Me acercó mucho a él e inhaló sobre mi abdomen. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir su nariz. Se puso de pie y me colocó sobre la cama. No me había percatado de que él solo traía unos pantaloncillos cortos, supuse que se los había puesto en la planta baja de la casa.

Me miró con esos ojos llenos de fuego y pasión. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, invocándome a un ardiente beso…

Al día siguiente

Faltaban algunos minutos para el amanecer, y a nosotros apenas nos había alcanzado la noche para saciarnos de nuestros deseos. Nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama, debajo de las sábanas, con nuestros cuerpos todavía entrelazados. Nos mirábamos a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, nuestras sonrisas demostraban la felicidad que nos envolvía aún. Seth suspiró y cambió su gesto sonriente por uno completamente triste.

-¿Vas a irte hoy? –me preguntó con la voz impregnada de dolor, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

-No lo sé, pero no voy a estar mucho tiempo fuera –le dije, poniéndome seria también.

-¿Cuánto será? –insistió.

-No más de un año –respondí, bajando la vista. Él tomó mi mentón y alzó mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Voy a seguir aquí… esperando por ti… siempre –me dijo con todo el amor que llevaba dentro. Cerré los ojos y dos solitarias lágrimas salieron de ellos. Los abrí nuevamente y le regalé una mirada amorosa al hombre lobo que estaría conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Te amo –le susurré suavemente.

-Te amo también –respondió. Me besó y volvimos a tener sexo otras tres veces más.

Yo esperaba que mi padre no fuera tan imprudente como para presentarse tan temprano en la casa de unos recién casados. Y acerté. Mi padre se presentó a nuestra casa luego de que nos hubiéramos tomado una ducha, donde tuvimos sexo otra vez, y desayunado. Estuvo platicando unos minutos con nosotros y decidí que debía despedirme de la manada y de los Cullen. Les expliqué que no me iba permanentemente, pero que estaría fuera por un tiempo. Ninguno lo notaría puesto que el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido para ellos como para los humanos. Les pedí que cuidaran a Seth de Alec, que estuvieran prevenidos. Leah me dio una reprimenda por irme justo el día siguiente de mi boda con su hermano, dijo que no volveríamos a ser amigas. Sabía que recapacitaría cuando regresara, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de convencerla.

Luego de abrazos, pequeñas despedidas y cosas por el estilo, mi padre me alcanzó en casa de los Cullen. Él estaba solo, me dijo que Seth no era un chico malo pero que, aún así, no era para mí. Él también se despidió de los Cullen y los de Denali y le prometió a Tanya que iría a buscarla cuando nuestro viaje terminara. Estuve segura de que mi padre y mi madre adoptiva habían tenido que ver en esa corta madrugada, ellos tampoco habían perdido su tiempo. Salimos de la casa de los Cullen junto con Tanya y, padre e hija, emprendimos el viaje que nos uniría nuevamente después de tanto tiempo de estar separados.

Corrimos un largo tiempo, hasta que perdí la consciencia de a dónde me dirigía y comencé a disfrutar todo a mi alrededor…

Siete meses después

Estoy de regreso. Siento la arena bajo mis pies. La siento tal y como la había sentido hacia siete meses el día de mi boda con Seth.

En primera instancia, corrí hacia la casa que Seth y yo habíamos acogido como el lugar donde viviríamos nuestro amor. Pero la encontré vacía e inundada de polvo y suciedad. Vacío. Eso era lo que había en toda La Push, no se veía nadie por ningún lado. No había ningún tipo de movimiento en ninguna de las casas o locales. Ya no podía moverme tan rápido, aunque aún pareciera una joven de 16 años.

Luego de ver la casa decidí esperar en la playa hasta que alguien conocido se apareciera por ahí. Quizá Seth me había olvidado y, sabiendo donde podría yo encontrarlo, se mudó con su nuevo amor. Quizá Alec había venido con todos los Vulturi y habían acabado con todo aquel que me conociera. Quizá yo solo estaba imaginando cosas.

No me había atrevido a ir donde los Cullen, porque quería que Seth fuese el primero en verme luego del viaje con mi padre. Me senté como pude sobre la arena y contemplé el amplio mar. Recordé todo lo pasado con Brannagh, me reí cuando me dijo que odiaba que yo lo llamara así. Juntos, visitamos al clan irlandés, al egipcio, al rumano, a los de amazonas, conocí más híbridos, conocimos clanes nuevos. Él vio crecer mi cuerpo y con el tiempo fue aceptando que Seth era lo mejor que tenía el mundo para mí. Además se mostró muy susceptible a mis inesperados cambios de humor y a todas mis necesidades. En cuanto me dejó cerca de Forks, huyó a los brazos de Tanya para contarle la noticia que la haría muy feliz.

Mi padre se había preocupado por la velocidad a la que avanzaba mi crecimiento físicamente, temía que ellos pudieran salir lastimados si mi cuerpo no crecía como debía. Pero mi crecimiento se hizo normal con este nuevo cambio, estaba segura de que volvería a mi normalidad cuando esto acabara. Una parte de mí deseaba seguir teniéndolos dentro y la otra parte quería verlos ya y tenerlos en mis brazos. Era imposible no desear tenerlos ya.

Escuché a lo lejos como las ramas y hojas de los arboles se movían, como el viento se cortaba con el rápido movimiento de algo… o alguien…

Se movía rápido.

Esperé por él. Si me seguía amando esto sería lo que haría que nos amaramos más, pero, si ya no me amaba, me quedaría sola por un largo tiempo con estos pequeños que se habían convertido en mi vida. Aunque quizá no estuviera sola. Quizá Roger aún me amaba y podría regresar con él. Quizá a Alec no le costara tanto aceptar que me equivoqué y que ahora éramos tres los que necesitábamos de él. Quizá mi vida se parecería a la de Tanya, pero con un par de hijos a mi lado. Vale, me estaba poniendo un poco histérica.

Él estaba más cerca. No tardaría más de cinco minutos en estar a mi lado.

El atardecer me estaba llegando pronto. Sentí dos pequeños golpes en mi vientre. Ellos estaban tan ansiosos, como yo, de ver a su padre. La pálida luz que atravesaba las nubes, dándoles un toque rosado y naranja, me deslumbró y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la fresca brisa que el mar despedía hacia nosotros.

Podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de sus patas sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque. Cada vez iba más rápido y se escuchaba el ansioso jadeo que salía de su hocico. ¿Estaba sorprendido de que yo volviera? ¿Estaba tan furioso que venía a obligarme a irme lejos de él? ¿Estaba tan contento de que yo hubiese regresado? No sabía cuál de las tres preguntas era la correcta, pero sabía que algo lo hacía agitarse, y eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Esperé a que estuviera lo bastante cerca como para mirarme. Llegó a orillas del bosque y me miró sentada de espaldas a él. Se transformó en humano al instante y comenzó a caminar hacia mí sin apresurarse.

-¿Ginny? –me llamó dudoso. No sé de qué dudaba si él me conocía a la perfección.

Me puse de pie y me giré por completo para que me viera. Su mirada pasó de mi feliz rostro a mi voluminoso abdomen. Su cara se tornó un poco extraña, podía ver la confusión en sus gestos. Alzaba las cejas y volvía a dejarlas en su lugar para luego fruncir el ceño. Esto me estaba desesperando un poco, y mis condiciones no me daban mucha paciencia. Me removí en mi lugar y me decidí a hablar.

-Seth, ¿estás bien? –lo cierto es que tenía un aspecto terrible. Se veía pálido, a pesar de su piel morena, su musculatura se había reducido un poco, tenía unas ojeras terribles y, sinceramente, me daba un poco de lastima.

-Yo… ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó de pronto, dando unos decisivos pasos hacia mí. Yo retrocedí los pasos que el dio.

-Pues, ¿tú qué crees que me pasó? –le pregunté, con un tono que daba a entender que era obvio lo que me había pasado.

-No… no lo sé –volvió a avanzar más hacia mí, esta vez yo no me moví y él tomó mis hombros con sus manos-. Estás… tú… ¿estás embarazada?

Lo dijo con tanta dificultad que creí que se estaría atragantando. Sonreí dándole un indicio de que estaba en lo correcto, pero no pareció captar nada. Me reí entre dientes ante su ingenuidad. ¿No se suponía que la ingenua en nuestra relación era yo? Parecía que habíamos cambiado los roles.

-Sí –le respondí en un susurro y llevé mis manos a mi vientre. Lo acaricié y pude sentir los pequeños golpecitos de mis bebés.

Seth cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro. Yo no podía acuclillarme frente a él e inclinarme solo un poco me descontrolaría el equilibrio y caería. Por lo que simplemente le di la vuelta y puse mis manos en su espalda desnuda. Se puso de pie y me recargué en su espalda.

-No sé qué es lo que piensas acerca de esto, pero no entiendo por qué te causa tanta sorpresa o emoción –dudé-. Ni siquiera sé lo que sientes con esto. ¿Podrías calmarte y hablar conmigo? Por favor.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó mis manos, mirándome directo a los ojos. No supe identificar lo que había en ellos, quizá por todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de él, pero me quedé paralizada mirándole. Sus manos comenzaron a calentar las mías y mis pequeños, dentro de mi estomago, se removieron con ansias. Deslicé una de sus manos hacia mi vientre y la puse sobre él. Los golpes fueron un poco más fuertes de lo normal y estuve segura de que Seth pudo sentirlos a la perfección. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una sonrisa tímida se plantó en su rostro.

-Son dos –le dije-, tengo el presentimiento de que uno es varón y el otro es una dama. Si mis cuentas están bien, ellos tendrán que venir a nosotros en uno o dos meses. Los espero con todo el amor que tengo para ellos, que es mucho…

Me detuve de pronto, las manos de Seth estaban temblando. Lo aparté de mí y rodeé mi vientre con mis brazos a forma de protección. Él puso cara de confusión y dejó de temblar. Se acercó a mí y yo abandoné mi posición defensiva para pararlo con ambas manos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó aún con la sonrisa en su cara, ahora estaba combinada con la confusión.

-Aléjate, vas a dañarnos –le dije con tono severo. Él solo soltó una carcajada.

-Oh no. Por Dios, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Nunca les haría daño –sus ojos brillaron repentinamente y me confundí-. No a ti… no a ellos…

Lo siguiente que pude sentir fueron los ardientes labios de Seth sobre los míos. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, ahora desaparecida. Mis bebés comenzaron a golpearme suavemente y me alegré por eso. Sus labios continuaron sobre los míos, moviéndose con delicadeza y con pasión. Yo no cabía en felicidad, había esperado este momento por un tiempo y ahora que estaba segura de que Seth seguía conmigo y que me seguía amando, no podía hacer otra cosa que ser feliz.

Seth se apartó de mí luego de que escuchó mi estomago gruñir, sonreí para él con cierta incomodidad. Sacudió la cabeza, mostrando su inconformidad ante mi desnutrición en este estado. Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su antigua casa, la que supuse que ahora compartiría son Leah y Sue. Aún la recordaba bien, así que me dirigí a la cocina y me senté ante la pequeña mesa. Seth comenzó a cocinar para mí.

-Seth –le llamé para que estuviese atento de lo que le diría.

-¿Sí? –me respondió sin dejar sus labores.

-¿Por qué abandonaste la casa? –era lo que más me inquietaba ahora.

-Es sencillo. Esa casa es para nosotros dos y sin ti se sentía muy vacía, me sentía solo y no quería eso –se encogió de hombros-. Por eso regresé aquí.

Sonaba una respuesta razonable. Yo tampoco me habría quedado ahí si él no estaba conmigo. Era una casa muy grande y estar solo en ella no era algo que la gente normal debería hacer. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando estuviera recuperada de mi embarazo tendría mucho trabajo de limpieza en nuestro hogar. Suspiré con resignación.

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? –seguí con mi interrogatorio para Seth. Él se rió entre dientes.

-Pues, verás, lo que más he hecho ha sido extrañarte –confesó-. No tienes la más mínima idea de lo hartos que están los chicos por la desesperación que sentía. Van a apalearme estos días, de eso estoy seguro.

-Eso suena bastante lindo –se volvió y me miró con un gesto horrorizado, capté al instante-. Me refiero a lo de que me has extrañado, no ha lo de que van a apalearte. Eso quise decir.

Seth terminó de prepararnos la cena y se sentó conmigo a la mesa, sirviendo raciones considerables para ambos. En todo este tiempo no me había percatado de que el volumen de mi comida se había visto en aumento casi hasta llegar al tamaño de lo consumido por Seth. Me sonrojé ante la idea de mirarme en un espejo cuando estuviera comiendo. Mi marido alargó su mano y rozó mi mejilla.

-Te extrañé tanto –me susurró con voz dulce-. Me has hecho tanta falta en estos meses, es como si una parte de mí se hubiera esfumado como tú lo hiciste.

Su tristeza me hacía sufrir y me dolía en todo el corazón. Mis pequeños sintieron la conmoción y me patearon.

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte –le dije también en susurros-. A partir de ahora, donde voy yo vas tú y viceversa. Somos uno mismo, te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora y te lo diré después. Te amo…

-Te amo también…

Comimos en silencio, lanzándonos miradas llenas de amor y regalándonos sonrisas inundadas de alegría. Volvíamos a tenernos el uno al otro. Ahora ya no habría nada que nos separara, nada que no nos dejara estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Esta corta eternidad sería solo de nosotros y de estos pequeños que aún tenía en mi vientre. Volveríamos a llevar nuestra vida anterior como si yo nunca me hubiese ido, pero ahora tendríamos un ingrediente extra. Salíamos de la casa cuando una pregunta llegó a mi mente.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Seth exploró lo que teníamos frente a mí y cayó en la cuenta del por qué de mi pregunta.

-Es aniversario de Forks y se celebra una fiesta en el gimnasio del Instituto, parece que toda la reservación asistió –me respondió con simpleza.

-Seth –le llamé-, quiero ir a ver a Carlisle.

-Bien, voy por el auto, quédate aquí –como si fuera a escapar de él. Pronto regresó con mi antiguo auto, también empolvado y me ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto. Comenzamos el trayecto en silencio, pero aún quería saber otra cosa.

-¿Cómo supiste que ya había regresado?

-Estaba haciendo mi guardia de esta tarde y me crucé con tu olor. No creí que fuera un rastro antiguo así que decidí seguirlo. Cada metro que avanzaba tu aroma se hacía más fuerte y mis esperanzas también –su voz sonaba tan poética. Sonreí para mis adentros y pudimos divisar la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando Seth hizo intento de bajar del auto le tomé la mano y le miré con rostro severo.

-¿Has estado pensando en esto? –señalé mi vientre- Me refiero a que si has pensado en esto cuando veníamos hacia acá.

-Oh no –respondió asombrado-. Supuse que querrías que todo fuese sorpresa, entonces no lo he hecho, pero si sigues recordándomelo quizá venga a mi mente así que démonos prisa.

Salió del auto y le dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir. Nos dirigimos a la puerta y Esme abrió la puerta de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa y se apresuró hacia mí. Me dio un fuerte pero delicado abrazo y me miró a los ojos con profundo amor, muy normal en ella.

-Ginny, has vuelto –me dijo con su gran sonrisa-, y no has vuelto sola.

Su mano se posó en mi abultado estomago y mis pequeños patearon suavemente para que ella sintiera. Ella se rió de alegría y nos invitó a pasar. Cuando entramos a la casa me vi abordada por todas las chicas de la familia y los chicos abordaron a Seth. Yo no sabía a cuáles preguntas responder o a cuáles saludos asentir. Carlisle carraspeó, él se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación. Todos nos volvimos hacia él y lo contemplamos acercarse a mí. Se paró frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Su amable sonrisa solo me invitaba a corresponderle con una igual de amable de mi parte.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me preguntó con esa admirable voz llena de paz.

-Estoy bien Carlisle –le respondí con la misma paz en mi voz.

-Me alegro –se volvió hacia mi vientre-, y ellos, ¿cómo están?

-A eso veníamos –le respondí con una sonrisa totalmente maternal.

-Ven conmigo –me indicó que subiera las escaleras. Seth venía a acompañarme pero Carlisle le dijo que era mejor que esperara ahí. Esperé hasta que Carlisle me hubiese alcanzado escaleras arriba, después él me guió hasta un cuarto que parecía un consultorio médico. Supuse que lo tenían ahí por alguna clase de emergencia.

Me senté en una cama de hospital que había ahí y Carlisle se sentó frente a mí en una silla. Me miró con la sonrisa en su rostro, luego se levantó y fue hacia mí. Me indicó que me acostara y comenzó a palparme diferentes lugares de mi estomago. Ambos podíamos sentir los golpecitos de mis hijos y eso nos alegraba. Carlisle trajo un aparato de ultrasonido más cerca de nosotros y me examinó a fondo.

Vi a mis bebés en esa pantalla, aunque no pudiera verlos tan y como sería. Me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pronto sería madre y tendría dos cosas más que amar, aunque ya los amaba sin tenerlos conmigo aún. Ellos serían la parte que completaría el amor entre Seth y yo, ellos serían ese pedazo de nuestra vida que permanecería para siempre. Con ellos mi vida estaba completa, ahora mi corazón estaba completamente ocupado. Ya no quedaba espacio para nadie más. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi esposo y mis hijos, ellos estaban ocupando mi corazón.

-Ellos están muy bien –la voz de Carlisle me hizo despertar de mi letargo-. Nacerán en un mes o un poco más. Aún no sé qué son, pero no son humanos completamente. Aunque no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, ellos nacerán bien.

-No me preocupa lo que sean, los amaré de cualquier manera –le respondí mientras me levantaba de la mesa-. Estoy feliz de tenerlos.

-Me alegro por eso –sonrió y después se puso serio-. Ginny, ¿crees que Seth vaya a sentirse mal porque no le permitiste vivir tu embarazo con él?

-No lo sé –me puse pensativa-, cuando llegué se comportó extraño, pero no sentí que estuviera molesto o furioso por esto. Al contrario, lo sentí muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta. Pero ciertamente no sé qué tendrá luego.

-Bueno –suspiró-, ya nos ocuparemos luego de eso, ¿cierto?

Asentí. Salimos del cuarto lleno de aparatos y cosas de hospital y bajamos las escaleras. Carlisle me ayudó a conservar el equilibrio en las escaleras, todos temíamos que no viera mis pies debajo de mi panza y cayera al suelo. Cuando llegamos abajo solté mi primer bostezo. Quizá habíamos pasado más tiempo del que creía ahí adentro con Carlisle.

Seth y yo nos despedimos y él me ayudó a subir al auto. Cerré los ojos y me introduje en un sueño lejos de la inconsciencia, era consciente de todo a mí alrededor y de todos los sonidos fuera del auto. Pude sentir cuando llegamos a casa y Seth aparcó el auto fuera de la casa de su madre. Sentí como mi marido me llevaba en brazos hasta la cama más grande que había ahí. Escuché como se sentaba sobre la cama, a mi lado y me tomaba la mano. Con él a mi lado, dándome su calor, pude quedarme completamente dormida.

Un Mes Después

Esto era un delirio. Nunca me había imaginado que tener un par de pequeños bebés sería tan doloroso y tan difícil.

Carlisle estaba ahí junto con Edward, ambos llevaban mi trabajo de parto. Estábamos en casa de los Cullen. Solo Carlisle y Edward permanecían conmigo, Seth y los demás se habían quedado en la planta baja a esperar que los bebés nacieran. Según Edward, Seth gritaba en sus pensamientos y en sus actos la desesperación y angustia de la espera por la llegada de sus hijos. Yo me reí cuando imaginaba su rostro y su paseo de un lado al otro por todo el piso.

Seguramente Jasper estaría harto de las emociones tan profundas de Seth e, intentando controlarlas, se había agotado. Podía imaginarme a Bella, Esme, Nessie y Jacob tratarían de calmarlo diciéndole cosas confortadoras. Pero Emmett y Alice estarían riendo de él, y Rose, por otro lado, solo estaría ansiosa por conocer a los nuevos bebés.

Grité nuevamente. El dolor me estaba matando. Carlisle había insistido en que tendría que ser un parto natural puesto que no sabíamos cuánto daño podríamos hacerles si no teníamos el cuidado suficiente. Y yo, con tal de que mis bebés estuvieran bien, habría aceptado hasta mi muerte.

Otro esfuerzo más. Ni siquiera podía mirar a los vampiros que me atendían. Estaba completamente mareada y ellos se movían demasiado rápido. Ya no podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Ah! ¡Ya no puedo! –le grité con desesperación.

-Tienes que seguir, solo falta un poco más –me dijo con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal pero sin perder esa tranquilidad que él poseía-, una vez que venga el primero el segundo no te costará trabajo.

-¡Seth! ¡Cállate! –gritó Edward un poco frustrado.

Sentí un ligero estirón y Edward volvió a su trabajo nuevamente. Escuché un pequeño llanto, desgarrador. Carlisle envolvió al pequeño en una manta y lo mantuvo en sus brazos. Edward tomó el lugar que antes había sido de Carlisle y sentí otro estirón. Otro llanto. Un bulto en brazos de Edward. Ambos vampiros se acercaron a mí, y yo apenas era consciente de donde estaba. Estaban por poner a los bebés en mi regazo cuando dije:

-No… No me los den. Llévenlos con Seth –sus rostros, casi invisibles para mí, formaron una extraña mueca.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Ella no quiere dañarlos, y quizá esta en lo correcto –respondió Edward, leyéndome la mente-. Además, debemos dejarla dormir. Vamos.

Salieron de la habitación y me sumí en un pesado y cansino sueño.

Diez años después

Me recargué en la puerta, viendo como mi marido y mis hijos se marchaban a la playa. Los perdí de vista y entré a la casa, cerrando tras de mí. Fui a la cocina y tomé la taza de té que había dejado ahí antes de que Seth y los niños salieran. Habían pasado diez años desde que mis bebés habían nacido, y, ahora, yo lucía como una joven de 17 años y tenía 143. Seth se venía como un joven de 25, aunque se suponía que tenía 30. Y nuestros pequeños eran unos hermosos gemelos de diez años.

Ellos habían crecido de manera normal y esperábamos que así siguieran hasta que consiguieran los 17, como Renesmee. Algo de vampiro tendrían que tener.

Nuestra vida estaba completa ahora. Teníamos a nuestros pequeños y nos teníamos a nosotros mismos. Sue se había casado con Charlie y vivían juntos en casa de él. Leah había encontrado un chico que la amará incondicionalmente y ella lo había aceptado gustosa, vivían en casa de ella, aquí en La Push. Emily y Sam habían tenido a su primer bebé tres años después que nosotros. Paul y Rachel también habían tenido a su primer hijo. Kim y Jared se habían casado ya. Y Claire había crecido lo suficiente como para aceptar a Quil como su pareja.

Mi padre se había casado con Tanya y, ahora, ella era mi madrastra. Mi familia de Denali venía unas seis veces al año de visita. Con los Cullen todo seguía igual. Alec se había resignado a vivir solo y también nos hacía visitas una vez al año, en las que recibíamos los obsequios de algunos Vulturi. Roger se había casado con una prima de Chase, que había conocido en la boda de Sophie y Chase.

Ya nada nos hacía falta, nada necesitábamos. Solo nosotros. Yo los necesitaba a ellos tres como el aire que respiraba y como el agua que bebía. No había nada más importante para mí, que lo que ellos tres eran. Mis dos pequeños: Esus y Erlina.

Suspiré saliendo de la ensoñación en la que estaba, terminé mi té y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Me había tomado un mes limpiar la casa luego de que los bebés nacieran. Había sido un total desastre. Dejé mis zapatos en el umbral de la puerta y caminé hacia donde Seth y los pequeños se habían dirigido.

La arena bajo mis pies me hacia recordar todos los momentos que había pasado en La Push. Caminé lentamente, disfrutando de la extraña y cálida brisa que me llegaba desde el océano. Como siempre, el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes y no dejaba salir ni un solo rayo de sol. Escuché a lo lejos la risa de los niños y apuré un poco el paso.

Los divisé más cerca de lo que creí y me senté en la arena, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seth estaba jugando con ellos. Él estaba en el suelo mientras Erlina se sentaba sobre su pecho y daba pequeños saltitos, Esus le echaba arena en las piernas y el abdomen. Seth reía a carcajadas y eso hacía temblar a Erlina. Los tres reían divertidos y yo solté una pequeña risita que ellos alcanzaron a escuchar claramente.

Los tres se volvieron hacia mí, Seth se levantó y tomó a los niños en brazos. Vinieron a mí y Seth se sentó a mi lado, soltando a los niños. Erlina y Esus se colgaron de mi cuello y comenzaron a saltar animadamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –chillaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué ocurre? –les pregunté con calma y sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ir a recoger conchas? –preguntó Esus, dejando de saltar.

-¿¡Podemos!? ¿¡Podemos!? –gritó Erlina, sin dejar de lado sus saltitos.

Suspiré.

-Vayan –los dos aullaron de gusto, estaban por comenzar a correr cuando tomé sus brazos-, pero solo donde yo pueda verlos, ¿vale?

-Vale mamá –respondieron los dos aún animados, volvían a intentar correr y los detuve nuevamente.

-Hey, ¿y mi beso? –ambos rodaron los ojos y se volvieron hacia mí. Cada uno tomó una de mis mejillas y me plantó un beso fuerte y amoroso. Luego de eso los deje ir y los contemplé corriendo por la playa y recogiendo conchas.

Me volví a Seth y le besé la mejilla, tal y como lo habían hecho los pequeños conmigo. Me recargué en su hombro y tomé su mano, él apoyó su mejilla sobre mi coronilla y permanecimos así por un largo rato. Mis pequeños seguían divirtiéndose en la arena.

Erlina tenía el cabello oscuro y la tez morena, como Seth, pero tenía los ojos azules, como yo. Ella era un hada del agua, como mi madre. Esus también tenía la tez morena, y los ojos de su padre, pero tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que el mío. Él era un lobo prematuro, se había convertido cuando tenía ocho años y era diminuto, en comparación a su padre. Él, aún habiéndose convertido, seguía creciendo de manera normal y no había adquirido los músculos que su padre sí. Mi marido y yo esperábamos que de vampiro solo tuvieran la capacidad de ser inmortales, y esperábamos que eso llegara cuando estuvieran en los 17 años.

Me removí un poco y quedé envuelta por los brazos de Seth, lo miré y vi en sus ojos ese amor que siempre había visto en ellos. Volví mi vista hacía Erlina y Esus y admiré su belleza. Entonces, trasladé mi vista hacia el horizonte. Ese horizonte que era el reflejo de mi amor hacia mi esposo y mis hijos. Ese horizonte que nunca tenía fin. Yo era el agua del mar, mis hijos el cielo de día y mi marido era el cielo nocturno. Todos juntos en un horizonte que nunca tenía fin y que tocaba todos sus elementos en algún punto de la existencia. El horizonte que envolvía al mundo entero, tanto a lo conocido como a lo desconocido. El horizonte que daba protección a todo lo que rodeaba. El horizonte…

Fin

128


End file.
